


Мисетере

by Rumandsprite



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, Don't copy to another site, Infidelity, M/M, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumandsprite/pseuds/Rumandsprite
Summary: Эмгыр в кои-то веки удостоил его взглядом. На лице его было странное выражение.- Я и впрямь недооценил тебя, - он словно был раздражен тем, что Геральт посмел его удивить.- Я часто это слышу, - ответил Геральт.





	Мисетере

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misethere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168430) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> От автора:  
> За основу бралась только игра Ведьмак 3 и те небольшие кусочки канона, которые были выловлены в вики, все остальное было проигнорировано. Огромное спасибо Cesperanza и Mollyamory за то, что отбетили!
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Переведено для ФБ-2018. Огромная благодарность прекрасной бете [jerbi](http://jerbi.diary.ru/), которая без устали вычитывала все это в дедлайн.

Он отреагировал без раздумий, на одних рефлексах. Геральт опирался об одну из скульптур в саду, удобно расположившейся в тени ивы, наблюдая за тем, как в нескольких шагах от него Цири пыталась вспомнить имена и титулы всех присутствующих и время от времени кидала на него полные скуки красноречивые взгляды. Эмгыр стоял по другую сторону от нее, и уголок его рта то поднимался, то опускался на полмиллиметра, чтобы подсказать Цири, насколько близка она к правде. В этот вечер уголок рта преимущественно был приподнят: это был третий ее официальный прием с тех пор, как ее помазали и объявили наследницей престола. Не прошло и двух недель, а она уже ошибалась реже, чем делала все верно.

Геральт пытался радоваться этому, но ему было трудно. Он не желал ей провала, и сейчас тоже, но не мог не осознавать, что вполне мог таить надежду на то, что Цири надоест придворная жизнь, и она скажет, что все-таки хочет вернуться на большак. Черт возьми, другой причины тащиться вместе с ней в придворный двор в Вызиме просто не было. Она с самого начала неуверенно пригласила его, скорее всего ожидая, что он скажет «нет», или даже «ну уж нет».

— Всего... всего лишь на несколько недель, — торопливо сказала она тогда. — В конце концов, ты сам сказал, что тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ну так потрать на это деньги Эмгыра, а не свои, и... и ты сможешь помочь мне прижиться.

Не то, чтобы это было хорошим оправданием, толку от него, чтобы помочь прижиться при дворе — Эмгыр уже запретил ей даже тренироваться — но Геральт все равно согласился и без всякой уважительной причины. Цири, казалось, была больше удивлена, чем счастлива.

Даже Йен сомневалась. 

— И это не может длиться долго, Геральт, если только ты не решил в конце концов заняться политикой, — сказал она. — Филиппа Эйльхарт уже заняла должность имперской советницы, и если она вобьет себе в голову, что я все-таки остаюсь при дворе, то начнет плести интриги, ты же знаешь. Против меня или вместе со мной, но она _что-нибудь_ да сделает.

— Не думаю, что я здесь месяц продержусь, — сказал он тогда, и судя по сегодняшнему вечеру он даже половины этого срока не продержится. Это была плохая идея. И надо было вгонять нож себе в живот и проворачивать? С Цири все в порядке, Эмгыр хорошо с ней обращался. Геральт даже немного удивился, когда император не стал сильно возражать против его присутствия, но теперь становилось ясно, что он не представлял угрозы тому, чего хотелось Эмгыру. По всей видимости, тот не планировал принуждать Цири к чему бы то ни было, кроме восхождения на трон, и так как она согласилась на это, все, чего Эмгыр хотел теперь — это подготовить ее настолько, насколько это возможно. Этому Геральт противиться не мог, пока Цири сама этого хотела.

И вот она с головой погрузилась в уроки, которые Эмгыр ей приготовил, совершенно так же, как она погружалась в ведьмачьи — так, словно она пыталась проглотить все знания своего учителя за один раз. Сегодня она лучше держалась в роскошном платье, должным образом держала голову под диадемой. Она начинала походить на императрицу, которой станет, и была совершенно непохожа на ту девочку, которую Геральт учил драться мечом. Он напомнил себе, что это ее выбор, то, что она предпочла. Он ужасно гордился ею и все же не мог не чувствовать так, словно воспитанный им сокол улетал в последний раз, чтобы приземлиться на чужую руку, словно путы на его лапах ускользали сквозь пальцы. Эмгыр даже выглядел довольным, его ястребиный взгляд, обращенный на нее сегодня, выражал что-то вроде одобрения. Геральт чувствовал горечь в горле, что ему не нравилось.

Наверное, ему не следовало продолжать наблюдать, но он смотрел. И вот графиня из Темерии, которую представляли в этот момент, — Геральт не одобрял ее духи, которые пахли одуряюще даже для людей без усиленного обоняния — внезапно схватила висящий на шее украшенный золотом декоративный пузырек размером с яйцо, вынула пробку и замахнулась. 

Он мгновенно двинулся выбивать зелье из руки. Проблема заключалась в том, что у Эмгыра была отлично вышколенная стража. Двое стражей _тоже_ двинулись мгновенно, один на нее, другой за зельем. Геральт все равно успел первым, но это лишь означало, что он держал пузырек, когда второй страж врезался в него, выводя из равновесия. А первый страж повалил графиню — она все еще сжимала золотую цепь вокруг своей шеи — на землю. Хрупкое стекло разбилось в руках Геральта, и жидкость облила Эмгыра, толкнувшего Цири за свою спину. 

Геральт узнал запах — неудивительно, что она перебрала с духами — когда зелье еще было в воздухе. 

— Зараза, — сказал он, держа осколки пузырька в ладони. Эмгыр смотрел прямо на него в ответ.

#

— Быстро, Геральт, загороди дверь, — сказала Йеннифер, спешно закидывая вещи в сумку. — Возьми свои мечи и доспехи, я телепортирую нас в Новиград. Оттуда мы сможем добраться на корабле до Скеллиге...

— Йен, — сказал Геральт.

— Молчи! — сказала она. — Почему ты не делаешь, что тебе говорят? Передвинь этот шкаф, сейчас же...

— _Йеннифер_. Во-первых, если бы Эмгыр был в состоянии приказать страже привести меня к нему, они бы уже были здесь.

Тяжелый удар перчатки в латах сотряс дверь.

— _Откройте, именем Императора!_ — глухо раздалось из-за двери.

Йен зло посмотрела на него.

— Что ты там говорил? — прошипела она.

Геральт распрямился.

— А во-вторых, — ровно завершил он, — бежать некуда.

— Скеллиге...

— Единственная причина, по которой Эмгыр еще не напал на Скеллиге, — это потому, что он пытается быть милым с Цири. После дозы мисетере это его не будет волновать. Он острова до голых скал сожжет, пытаясь добраться до меня. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел туда и попросил Керис меня укрыть, зная, что за беду я к ним приведу?

Йеннифер набирала воздух, пытаясь найти, что ответить, предложить другое место, чтобы сбежать, но он знал, что такого места не существует. Он не возьмет Йеннифер во владения Радовида и его охотников на ведьм, Эмгыр завоевал остальные земли, если Геральт вдруг только не захочет сбежать в Зерриканию или Офир, языков которых не знал, в случае чего Эмгыр мог банально нанять местных наемников, чтобы поймать его. Тот еще несколько дней не сможет размышлять настолько далеко, но постепенно он до этого дойдет. Это если предположить, что он не заполучит желаемое раньше.

Геральт повернулся к двери и открыл ее. За ней стояла двойная колонна имперских стражников.

— Его Величество Император желает вашего присутствия, — церемонно произнес офицер.

— Уверена, что желает, — сквозь зубы выдавила Йеннифер.

— А также вашего, Леди Йеннифер, — добавил офицер.

Она моргнула.

— Что?

#

Геральт собрался духом, входя в покои Эмгыра и чувствуя спиной холод и отсутствие своих мечей. Он все равно не смог бы прорубить себе путь через Имперскую стражу, и все, что он сказал тогда Йеннифер, было правдой, но ему все равно их не хватало. И в кои-то веки ему было неспокойно от того, что вместо них она прикрывала ему спину. Если Эмгыр станет угрожать ей, чтобы заставить его подчиниться — а это было бы на удивление хитроумно для находящегося под воздействием мисетере человека по крайней мере до тех пор, пока этот человек не закончит тыкаться, тискаться и тереться до оргазма несколько раз подряд, но в принципе это было не так уж и невозможно.

А затем Эмгыр заговорил. Он стоял у окна в своем кабинете полностью одетым и все еще держал руки за спиной.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он не оборачиваясь. — Можете идти, капитан.

Офицер поклонился, затем он и его люди вышли из комнаты.

Геральт проводил их непонимающим взглядом и снова изучающе посмотрел на Эмгыра. Тот продолжал стоять на месте. Йеннифер обернулась к нему.

— Ты _уверен_ , что это было мисетере? — шепнула она.

Геральт пожал плечами. Он почти сам засомневался, он знал, что почуял, и Эмгыра всего обрызгало, но... 

— Это мисетере, — сказал Эмгыр.

Йен поколебалась, но все же сказала как есть.

— Прошу меня простить, Ваше Величество, но человек под дозой мисетере уже набросился бы на Геральта c бессвязными воплями.

— Большинство людей проводит свою жизнь, шатаясь от одного неосознанного импульса к другому, — сказал Эмгыр. — Я не из их числа. Это мисетере. Я знаком с его эффектом. Подобную попытку пять лет назад предприняла одна нильфгаардская аристократка первого ранга. 

Геральт шумно выдохнул.

— У тебя есть лекарство.

— Весьма ограниченное по своему применению, — сказал Эмгыр. — Известно, что несколько обильных доз Утешения Вдовы, принятых после того, как жертва увидела труп объекта и посетила похороны, заставляют исчезнуть остатки проклятья в течение месяца.

Это звучало менее оптимистично. 

— Она умерла? — настороженно спросил Геральт.

— Разумеется, она умерла. Я немедленно приказал казнить ее за измену, — Эмгыр приподнял руку. — Отвечаю заранее: я не предлагаю убить тебя за попытку спасти меня. Это не только было бы вопиющей неблагодарностью, я также осознаю, что моя наследница воспротивится этому. Эта ситуация ставит нас в патовое положение. Возможности к бегству, которые находятся в твоем распоряжении, не настолько ограничены, как мои — в поисках лекарства, однако я сомневаюсь, что они нравятся тебе гораздо больше. В мире мало мест, где я не смог бы достать тебя. Я предлагаю компромисс. — Он сложил руки обратно. — Леди Йеннифер.

— Да? — настороженно спросила она.

— В вашем распоряжении множество ресурсов. Вы ими воспользуетесь. Я могу выдержать три дня, прежде чем мои мысли станут угрожать моему самообладанию. Если вы не найдете лекарство к тому моменту... — он замолчал, затем напряженно продолжил. — то Геральт придет ко мне в ту же ночь, и во все последующие по мере необходимости до тех пор, пока лекарство не будет найдено. Можете быть уверены, — добавил он сухо, — что я постараюсь свести эти моменты к минимуму.

— Итак, — обратился Геральт к Йен, пока они шли обратно в свои покои, — ты ведь сможешь найти лекарство?

Она раздраженно и в то же время отчаянно посмотрела на него.

— Замечательно, — пробормотал Геральт.

Через три дня их комнаты провоняли насквозь благодаря трупикам мышей, крыс и ящериц, и это не считая около пяти дюжин крайне отталкивающих алхимических ингредиентов. Волосы Йен превратились в воронье гнездо, испачканное порошками, глаза ее покраснели, а голос сел от выкриков. Не заклинаний: Император отправил ей на помощь всех своих травников. Она с ними не церемонилась. Йен вообще была невысокого мнения о травниках.

— Почему ей вообще нужна от них помощь? — спрашивала Цири, понизив голос и опираясь на стол по другую сторону комнаты. Они оба держались подальше от очередной назревающей тирады.

— Мисетере — не просто заклинание, — ответил Геральт. — Именно поэтому оно настолько действенно. Для его создания на несколько редких алхимических ингредиентов накладываются определенные заклинания, потом их нужно смешать определенным образом, и затем наложить еще несколько слоев заклинаний. Лишь тот, кто достиг высокого мастерства как в чародействе, так и в алхимии, может это сделать.

— А еще этому человеку нужно быть тем еще ублюдком, чтобы сделать это, — выдавила Цири.

Когда она только услышала об этом впервые, она сказала:

— То есть Эмгыр теперь что — _влюблен_ в тебя? — ее голос дрожал от смеха, пока Геральт не сказал тихо:

— Мисетере — не повод для смеха, я знал одну женщину... Странствующий торговец, у которого оно было, попытался его использовать, чтобы заманить ее в постель после того, как она ему отказала. Вышло по-другому: первым она увидела соседа. Ее семья в поисках помощи выставила контракт.

Он отвел взгляд. Геральт был молод тогда — даже четырех месяцев не прошло с тех пор, как он оказался в одиночестве на Пути. Работа спорилась так гладко, что он даже потратился на пергамент и чернила, чтобы писать Весемиру дразнящие письма, называя его мнительным стариком за всяческие предостережения. Он убивал утопцев дюжинами, вычистил гнездо гулей, и даже в одиночку справился с младшей тварью из призраков. Он чувствовал себя неуязвимым.

— Ни черта я не смог им помочь, — сказал он ровно. — У них было три ребенка, один из них новорожденный младенец. Он чуть не умер с голоду в колыбельке, потому что она была занята тем, что тосковала по соседу через забор. Мужу пришлось покинуть ее и уехать вместе с детьми к своей родне в соседний город. Она не захотела поехать с ними. Умерла через пару месяцев: простояла всю ночь снаружи в метель и замерзла насмерть, заглядывая соседу в окно. А до этого она четыре раза пыталась наброситься на него в лесу.

Цири огромными глазами смотрела на него, когда он закончил. 

— Но... я разговаривала с Эмгыром, вот этим утром. С ним все в порядке! Он не тоскует...

— Я не знаю, как ему это удается, — сказал Геральт. — Он говорит, что у него больше самообладания, чем у многих. Скорее всего, так и есть. Но даже он не может контролировать себя вечно.

Шансы на быстрое излечение не внушали надежд.

— Есть хорошие вести? — обреченно спросил он Йеннифер на третий день, наблюдая за тем, как поздний солнечный луч поднимался по противоположной окну стене, окрашиваясь в насыщенный оранжевый цвет.

— Я нашла компонент, который как минимум временно нейтрализует симптомы мисетере, — сказала Йен. — Он не уничтожает их полностью, проклятие все еще действует, но его эффект подавлен.

— И?

Она несчастно посмотрела на него.

— Он убивает крыс.

Он оглянулся на небольшую горку из серых трупиков в углу.

— Прекрасно.

— Правда, ящериц он не убивает.

— Можно спорить, ближе ли Эмгыр к ящерице, чем к крысе, но я уверен, что отравить Императора Нильфгаарда будет так себе идеей, и нам не следует рисковать, — сказал Геральт. — Он все равно ничего не примет, не испытав прежде это на ком-нибудь другом. — Он глубоко вздохнул и встал.

— Геральт...

— Все хорошо. Бывало и хуже.

— Мы все еще можем сбежать.

Геральт покачал головой.

— Йен, кроме всего прочего, что случится с миром, если человек, владеющий его половиной, внезапно перестанет заботиться о чем-либо, кроме того, как добраться до меня? Что случится с Цири?

Она отвела взгляд, плотно сжав губы.

— Как бы то ни было, — добавил он, — я давал слово с намерением его сдержать. Он борется с проклятьем отчаянней, чем кто-либо из тех, о ком я слышал. Если ему иногда это будет необходимо до того момента, пока ты не разберешься, я потерплю.

Но как бы Геральт ни старался казаться спокойным, он все еще был отнюдь не в восторге. Чем дальше он шёл по дворцовым коридорам, тем больше сбавлял шаг, и у дверей в покои Эмгыра едва ли не плелся. Геральт, наверное, долго бы простоял снаружи, но стражи услужливо открыли двери и возвестили о его приходе.

Он вошел. Эмгыр в полном одеянии сидел за низким столиком возле камина, который был заставлен фруктами, мясной нарезкой и вином, а на шахматной доске перед Эмгыром велась игра.

— Оставьте нас, — сказал он, даже не посмотрев на Геральта, и парочка камердинеров исчезла, закрыв за собой двери. — Сядь.

Геральт не стал жалеть о небольшой отсрочке, какой бы неожиданной она ни казалась. Он сел справа от Эмгыра. Вино в открытом графине пахло волшебно, около двенадцати различных нот каким-то образом слились в чудесной гармонии: вишня, шоколад, сухие осенние листья, чуть-чуть перца, и еще несколько неуловимых, дразнящих обоняние, ароматов.

— Если не возражаешь, — произнес Эмгыр, махнув рукой в сторону графина. Он все еще не смотрел на Геральта, устремив взгляд на игру: по-видимому, он играл за обе стороны.

— Спасибо, — сказал Геральт и налил себе бокал. На вкус было даже лучше: все ноты заиграли в полную силу подобно крещендо оркестра от мягкого вступления до триумфального взрыва. — Ого. Урожай с имперских виноградников?

— Собранный в Год Лета и посаженный во времена правления моего деда, — ответил Эмгыр. — Мой мажордом довел до моего сведения, что у тебя нетривиальный вкус.

Урожаи с имперских виноградников практически невозможно было достать, но когда они все же оказывались в свободном доступе, то уходили за тысячи крон. Геральт однажды выполнил четыре контракта за неделю только ради того, чтобы купить один такой урожай у продавца в Цинтре. Он стоил каждой минуты, проведенной по колено в кишках утопцев, а конкретно вот этот превосходил его в десятки.

— Он восхитителен. У тебя, должно быть, целые подвалы в нем?

— Осталось всего двадцать бутылок, — сказал Эмгыр. — Мне показалось, что самое меньшее, что я мог сделать для тебя — это напоить дорогим спиртным.

— Не стану тебя отговаривать, — озадаченно сказал Геральт. Это было необычайно... деликатно. Он продолжал сидеть и пить, постепенно уменьшая количество жидкости в графине и наблюдая за тем, как играет Эмгыр. Вино действовало не совсем так, как было задумано: он просто не мог заставить себя пить его так быстро, чтобы опьянеть. Но зато вино привело его в более приветливое расположение духа. А еще наблюдать за тем, как Эмгыр играет, было увлекательно вдвойне. Во-первых, он очень хорошо играл в шахматы. А во-вторых, он _играл в шахматы_. За всю свою бытность ведьмаком Геральт собственными глазами видел четырех человек под воздействием мисетере и читал о еще примерно двадцати шести известных случаях. Никому не удавалось даже казаться дееспособным, не говоря уже о работе высших мыслительных процессов.

— Не то, чтобы я жаловался, — наконец сказал он, — но как, черт возьми, ты это делаешь?

Рука Эмгыра, потянувшаяся было за фигурой, застыла. Спустя мгновение он спросил:

— Помнишь, как мы с тобой познакомились?

— Забудешь такое, — сказал Геральт. — Это было одно из самых неприятных проклятий, с которыми я сталкивался.

— Ты упомянул, что сохранение рассудка после трансформации в форму зверя — довольно необычно.

— Да, — сказал Геральт. — Большинство проклятий принудительной трансформации заставляют жертву потерять человеческий разум когда та трансформируется. Черт, да больше половины истинных волколаков менее дееспособны чем ты был тогда.

— Так было и со мной в начале, когда меня прокляли, — сказал Эмгыр. Он передвинул оруженосца на третий ряд. — Каждое утро я просыпался глубоко в лесу нагим и в синяках, ничего не помнил, как я там очутился. — Переместил фигурку мага на пять клеток вправо. — И каждую ночь я чувствовал, как трансформация настигает меня в сумерках, крадет меня, мои мысли, все, что делало меня человеком, а не зверем.

— Что изменилось? — спросил Геральт.

Эмгыр еле заметно пожал плечами.

— Не было ни зелья, ни заклинания. Каждую ночь я отчаянно цеплялся за себя. Сначала я пытался удержать все целиком. Но раз за разом терпел поражение, поэтому стал искать системный подход. Я пытался думать об одном месте — об укрытии в пещере, где проводил большинство дней. Я закреплял это место в своем сознании каждую ночь и пытался держаться за него, и где-то через неделю я начал просыпаться там по утрам. Затем я сфокусировал свои мысли на еде: заячье мясо над огнем. Через несколько дней я стал обнаруживать остатки от того, что было зайцем. Спустя месяц я проснулся и увидел пойманного и не съеденного зайца возле ямы для костра.

— Хм. Ты построил мост из сознания к своему зверю.

Некоторые волколаки умели это делать — он однажды наткнулся на стаю оборотней в горах, где все они учились этому. Но им обычно требовалось около двадцати лет и начинали они детьми.

— Через пять лет я начал чаще оставаться собою, а не зверем, если только не был сильно встревожен или ранен в своей звериной форме, — сказал Эмгыр. — А через десять я полностью овладел собой. Похоже на Мисетере по вызываемому эффекту.

Геральт кивнул. Действительно: усиление звериной части, присущей человеку, не так уж и отличалось от наложения чужой.

— Все равно это сильно впечатляет.

— Я рад, что ты одобряешь. — сухо сказал Эмгыр и переставил еще одного пажа на две клетки, пленив старшего синего рыцаря и обменяв его на один из красных замков — это казалось невыгодной сделкой — и встал.

Геральт сглотнул.

— Не собираешься закончить игру?

— Она завершена.

Геральт посмотрел на доску. Он не был уверен, что она завершена. Был очевидный ход, когда следующим должен был сделать ход красный маг, но... 

— Если интересно, следующим ходит красный рыцарь, — сказал Эмгыр.

Геральту пришлось снова просмотреть доску, чтобы заметить старшего рыцаря, спрятанного в углу позади оруженосца и двух пажей. Он потянулся к рыцарю, поискал, куда бы поставить — Эмгыр разменивал второй красный замок на младшего синего рыцаря и одного пажа? Это тоже не вязалось...

Он разыграл полдюжины неправильных комбинаций, переставляя фигуры туда и обратно, пока не увидел, что на самом деле было запланировано. Ему пришлось вернуть все обратно, а затем он разыграл верную комбинацию из одиннадцати ходов, которые привели к тому, что красный рыцарь разрушил синюю катапульту, а красный паж оказался за линией синих в одной клетке от короля: идеальный гамбит убийцы, а все синие рыцари, которые могли бы занять трон, были выведены из игры.

— Изящно, — сказал он и когда поднял взгляд, то увидел нависающего над ним Эмгыра, который наблюдал за ним с чуть приподнятой бровью.

— Пожалуй, мы как-нибудь сыграем, — сказал Эмгыр. — За мной.

Он отошел — не в спальню, а через дверь в дальней части комнаты, которая, как Геральт смутно припоминал, вела в сад во времена Фольтеста. Он допил бокал и последовал за Эмгыром. Но, пройдя в нее, он оказался в гардеробной — она была построена относительно недавно: при глубоком вдохе все еще чувствовался запах речной воды в известковом растворе. Громадные жаровни нагревали воздух до духоты, а стены вокруг следующей двери были слегка сырыми от влажности, проникающей из следующей комнаты.

— Я гадал, почему твои покои находятся на первом этаже, — заметил Геральт.

— Водопроводная система Темерии далека от идеала, — Эмгыр почти полностью разделся, оставив одежды на искусно вырезанной деревянной скамье. Он все еще не поворачивался.

— Во внутреннем дворике был фонтан, у которого хотя бы были работающие трубопроводы.

— Зная вас, Нильфгаардцев, и вашу любовь к купальням, я поражен, что знать еще не восстала с требованием получить к ним доступ, — сказал Геральт, присаживаясь и стягивая обувь.

— Инженеры почти закончили строить еще одну для генерального штаба и высшей знати в саду с розами, а также общественную возле порта, — сказал Эмгыр. — Следующей будет третья для низшей знати и старших офицеров.

Он прошел дальше в саму купальню, исчезнув в огромном облаке пара. Геральт медленно закончил раздеваться, обернулся в полотенце — жест, бессмысленность которого он прекрасно понимал, но от которого не мог отказаться.

Эмгыр отмокал в горячем бассейне, раскинув вдоль стены руки и откинув назад голову. Это, а также густой пар, поднимавшийся над медленно текущей водой и скрывавший все, помогло Геральту уронить полотенце на пол и присоединиться напротив. Он не смог подавить вздох. Он словно по-настоящему был на юге: идеальная температура на пять градусов ниже риска обвариться, освежающий слабый аромат ранога, утопленные в стену каналы, которые стабильно подавали в бассейн воду с температурой лишь на два градуса ниже риска обвариться. Каменные кувшины, полные тающего льда, с конденсатом на поверхности, стояли каждые несколько шагов. Геральт на три вздоха полностью окунулся в горячую жидкость, вынырнул, подобрал и опрокинул целый кувшин себе на голову и плечи, хватая воздух.

— Пожалуй, покорение Севера будет продвигаться гораздо быстрее, если ты будешь строить общественные купальни в каждом городе, — сказал Геральт, погружаясь обратно в бассейн по самую шею. Обычно шрамы и мышечные уплотнения не занимали место в его мыслях: боль была постоянным спутником ведьмаков. Но он отлично замечал, когда ноющая боль отступала.

Эмгыр удостоил его слабым смешком.

— Планы уже строятся.

Он молчал еще целых десять минут. Геральт непроизвольно полностью расслабился и даже начал дремать. Он гадал, может в этом и был смысл. Если так, то это была не очень хорошая идея. Но веки становились все тяжелее. За последние три дня ему не особо удалось поспать или помедитировать, если уж на то пошло.

Когда следующая волна дремоты накатила на него, Геральт с усилием ее поборол, глубоко вздохнул и обратился:

— Эмгыр. Ждать, пока я полностью засну будет не самой лучшей идеей. Скорее всего я рефлекторно сломаю тебе что-нибудь когда ты ко мне прикоснешься.

— Как знаешь, — сказал Эмгыр. — На другом конце есть выступ для дремоты. 

Выступ обнаружился возле едва теплого края, где из бассейна вытекала остывавшая вода. Геральт видел раньше подобные выступы в купальнях меньшего размера в домах знати на юге: они были вырезаны таким образом, чтобы человек мог лежать, при этом голова покоилась над водой, а вся остальная часть тела плавно уходила под воду под небольшим углом. 

— Я всегда думал, что они на самом деле для сна, — попытался непринужденно сказать он, укладываясь на живот. Однако, если пораскинуть мозгами, задумка становилась довольно очевидной.

— Так и есть, — сказал Эмгыр, приближаясь к нему. — Но это не исключает возможность приятного времяпровождения. Ты скажешь, если масло окажется слишком горячим.

Он тонкой струйкой пролил масло Геральту на плечи, едва погруженные под воду: масло было настолько густым, что пробило поверхность воды. Геральт уронил голову вперед и невольно застонал, а Эмгыр положил руки ему на плечи и втер масло тремя энергичными движениями так быстро, что Геральт даже не успел напрячься.

— Возле края бассейна в пределах твоей досягаемости стоит тарелка с цветами эсанта, если тебе необходимо, — произнес Эмгыр и провел ладонями по спине до бедер.

Геральт поискал ее взглядом, и через миг раздумий потянулся, схватил все, что было в тарелке, в кулак, смял возле лица и глубоко вдохнул.

— Это...

— Поверь, у тебя будет около пятнадцати минут до того, как они перестанут на меня действовать, — с этими словами он поднес цветы ко рту, разжевал их и проглотил, запив налитой на ладонь водой из ближайшего кувшина.

Токсины ударили в голову быстро и сильно, притупив все. Он опустил голову на выступ. Через мгновение Эмгыр потянулся за порцией масла. Геральта теперь совершенно не волновало ни это, ни то, как член Эмгыра коснулся бедра — он был тверд, несмотря на горячую воду, и до сих пор был единственным признаком, по которому Геральт видел, что мисетере вообще действовало — и даже не волновало то, как Эмгыр стал проникать в него. На самом деле, это было на удивление... 

Эмгыр вошел сразу до конца.

— _Шайсе_ , — невольно вырвалось из Геральта, но он не то чтобы возражал, и вообще продолжал не возражать. Эмгыр двигался после этого нежнее в течение какого-то времени, но к тому времени, как действие эсанта прекратилось, нарастил темп и безжалостно вколачивался в Геральта, который где-то в процессе решил подобрать под себя колени и начать насаживаться. 

И только у Геральта начали работать мозги в той степени, чтобы начать задумываться о том, а хочет ли он продолжать это делать, как Эмгыр потянулся окунуть руку в холодную воду, затем в масло, и твердо обхватил член.

— _О_ да, — сказал Геральт и больше у него не осталось никаких оправданий за следующие пятнадцать минут.

После он вяло сполз с выступа, прошел пошатываясь к дальнему концу бассейна и упал в глубину, дрожа всем телом от последних отголосков удовольствия. Эмгыр уже сидел там, прикрыв глаза, и тяжело дышал. Пространство тут было Уже, поэтому плечи Геральта покоились на раскинутых руках Эмгыра, но волноваться по этому поводу теперь было как-то бессмысленно. Спустя мгновение Эмгыр запустил руку в волосы Геральту, проведя ладонью от шеи по затылку. Геральт откинул голову навстречу восхитительному ощущению.

— Ты будешь приходить ко мне каждый четверг, — хрипло сказал Эмгыр.

— Ладно, — ответил Геральт.

#

Он вернулся в свою комнату, держа половину своих одежд под мышкой, сбросил рубашку и штаны, залез в кровать и проспал как убитый до позднего утра следующего дня. Проснувшись, он довольно потянулся, чувствуя общую удовлетворенность и умиротворение, и смутно подумал о завтраке, проводя рукой по члену. Затем вышел, мурлыкая мелодию себе под нос, и нашел Йен за столом в гостиной спящей, положив голову на руки. Геральт убрал ее волосы, чтобы поцеловать в шею у затылка и потереться носом, чтобы разбудить. 

Она резко выпрямилась и едва не разбила головой нос Геральту, избежать чего ему позволили только ведьмачьи рефлексы, повернулась и обхватила руками его за шею, уткнувшись в него лицом, глухо проронила:

— Прости меня. Геральт, прости. 

— Что? — спросил он и тут же вспомнил. — Йен, все в порядке. Легкие разминки с Весемиром были хуже, — быстро сказал он. Только подробного разговора с _Йен_ о том, как все прошло, ему не хватало. — Не волнуйся об этом. Ты найдешь лекарство так скоро, как сможешь. 

Она не нашла лекарство к следующей неделе. Геральт снова медленно шел в покои Эмгыра, но теперь уже потому, что как-то неправильно было, что ему не особо хотелось идти медленно, особенно если Эмгыр планировал угостить его еще более дорогими винами и заманить имперскими купальнями. 

Там действительно стоял графин с прекрасным ароматным весенним вином из Метинны. Оно было настолько утонченным и нежным, что его должны были везти охлажденным на протяжении всего пути. Традиционная нарезка из сырой рыбы и долек цитрусов также была расположена на холодном камне. Эмгыр готовил шахматную доску. 

— Давай сыграем, — он убрал красный замок, красного старшего рыцаря и четырех пажей.

Геральт позабыл о вине через пять ходов. Он очень любил шахматы, и выигрывал в большей половине случаев, особенно когда играл синими, но даже с таким огромным преимуществом ему пришлось выложиться на полную за весь свой жизненный опыт в шахматах. Ловушки захлопывались одна за другой как раз в те моменты, когда он был уверен, что прорвал оборону Эмгыра, и затем, когда он потянулся за младшим рыцарем, чтобы наконец-то завершить дело, Геральт замер, держа руку на фигуре:

— Черт возьми, — сказал он в восхищении.

У Эмгыра осталось лишь пять фигурок — вдвое меньше чем у Геральта — но четыре фигурки находились на расстоянии в одну клетку друг от друга, занимая второй и третий ряды, и каждая в обманчиво слабой позиции. Если он возьмет рыцаря, Эмгыр развернет свою линию, и через три хода синие проиграют. А если не возьмет, то Эмгыр заберет у него замок, и тогда Геральт проиграет через шесть ходов. Он отпустил фигурку и махнул рукой, сдаваясь. 

— Вдохновляющая партия, — Эмгыр снова наливал в бокалы. — Ты неплохой атакующий игрок.

— Так я раньше думал, — сухо ответил Геральт.

— В следующий раз я отдам тебе оба замка.

— Как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз я принес с собой колоду гвинта, — сказал Геральт.

Они снова трахнулись в купальнях. Геральт уже побеспокоился использовать эсант. Когда они обсохли и успокоили дыхание, Эмгыр позвал его в кровать, где они опять трахнулись. Затем Геральт заснул. Проснулся он резко, с рассветным звоном колоколов, и кинулся со всех ног в свою спальню, пытаясь успеть прежде, чем проснется Йен. Он мог бы назвать десять тысяч вещей, которыми он предпочел бы заняться, нежели признать вслух, что ему понравилось.

На следующей неделе Эмгыр проиграл шесть партий гвинта подряд, а на седьмой разбил Геральта в пух и прах, да так, что тот с небольшой укоризной спросил:

— Ты что, игрался так со мной?

Эмгыр приподнял бровь.

— Я никогда прежде не играл в гвинт. Самый быстрый способ понять принципы новой игры — это попробовать сыграть экстремально рискованно по-разному. Мне понравилось. Выпадение случайных карт, утаивание позиций противника и скорость игры. Довольно интригующе.

— Ты никогда не играл раньше, — спросил Геральт. — Где ты достал колоду?

— Я приказал камергеру достать колоду.

— Ага, теперь начинаю понимать, — произнес Геральт. — Это ведь полная колода? У тебя есть все редкие карты... — он потянулся взять их у Эмгыра из руки, и их пальцы соприкоснулись. Эмгыр резко дернулся, Геральт поднял глаза, напоролся на его взгляд и впервые окончательно избавился от сомнений и подозрений в том, что Эмгыр на самом деле не подвергнулся воздействию мисетере.

Эмгыр оттолкнул разделяющий их стол, двигаясь медленно и целенаправленно, что, как теперь осознавал Геральт, просто скрывало то, что тот был на волоске от полной потери самоконтроля, и притянул Геральта для свирепого и грубого поцелуя, положив ладонь ему на затылок. Геральт поймал себя на том, что срывал одежду с Эмгыра, и они вместе оказались на ковре перед камином.

— Неприемлемо, — уже после сказал Эмгыр.

— А? — Геральт вообще-то не хотел двигаться, но приподнял голову и прищурил глаза в сторону Эмгыра, лежащего рядом нагим на ковре, челюсти его были крепко сжаты, а глаза холодно и яростно смотрели в потолок. — Эмгыр, по идее ты должен быть не в состоянии членораздельно говорить.

— Нет, — ровно сказал Эмгыр. — Я должен быть в состоянии контролировать себя. — Он поднялся и ушел в купальню. Геральт опустил голову обратно на пол с легким стоном, а через несколько минут встал и последовал за ним. Эмгыр вздрогнул, когда Геральт ступил рядом с ним в бассейн, и резко посмотрел на него, он все еще был разгневан и выглядел слегка недоверчиво, словно не мог поверить, что Геральт увязался за ним.

— Дай угадаю, я снова нарушил какой-то придворный этикет, потому что не подождал приглашения? — сказал Геральт и все равно опустился в бассейн.

Слишком много времени он провел вокруг могущественных до безобразия людей, и не видел смысла начинать бояться их теперь, даже если бы конкретно этот не вытрахал из него все мозги за последний час. Эмгыр не ответил. Он снова отвел взгляд к дальней стене, мускулы на челюсти дернулись, лицо закаменело. Геральт вздохнул.

— Если придется, скажу вслух.

— Что? — спросил Эмгыр.

— Если ты не заметил, все не так уж и плохо, — ответил Геральт. — Сейчас все хорошо проводят время. Ты еще не уничтожил ни одно мелкое государство. Я стал лучше играть в шахматы. Все в порядке. Перестань волноваться.

Эмгыр не двигался некоторое время.

— Чем дольше я нахожусь в твоей компании, тем яснее становится, что ты не дурак, — наконец сказал он. — Мне сложно увязать этот факт с поразительной глупостью того, что ты только что сказал. 

— Что?

— Неужели тебе не приходили в голову мысли воспользоваться моей слабостью?

— Ясно. — Геральт закатил глаза. — Вот оно что. Ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым. Ты просто опасаешься, что я попрошу тебя о — о чем вообще ты беспокоишься? Намекни уж, ты явно гораздо лучше меня в этом разбираешься. Может будет что-то дельное.

Эмгыр издал звук, похожий на смешок.

— Ты все еще нахален без меры. Ответь, Йеннифер хотя бы не предлагала ничего такого? Мне трудно вообразить, чтобы она не задействовала _свое_ воображение ради такого случая.

— Она также с легкостью может вообразить, что я ей отвечу, если бы она попросила меня вымогать у жертвы мисетере, — сказал Геральт. — Даже если эта жертва — ты. В любом случае, ты отец Цири. Что такого, черт возьми, я бы захотел отнять у тебя, чего она не дала бы, если я просто попрошу ее?

— Цирилла не обладает сейчас какой-либо значительной властью. 

— Что с того? Все равно она когда-либо все получит. Я что, стану заставлять тебя подарить мне дом или конюшню с лошадьми из ее наследства? Зачем? Мне вообще не нравится жить во дворце, и я не могу ездить на нескольких лошадях одновременно.

Эмгыр закрыл глаза и откинул голову на выступ. 

— Ты на удивление умелый игрок в шахматы, хоть и патологический идиот. Попроси меня основать новую ведьмачью школу.

Геральт напрягся.

— Таинства Испытаний были утеряны. 

— Если Йеннифер не может их раскопать для тебя, хранители архивов и ученые в моем распоряжении могут. Я мог бы наделить тебя землями, призвать несколько дюжин подходящих мальчиков...

— И более половины из них погибло бы, — сухо сказал Геральт. — Нет. — Он отвернулся. — Да и все равно ты уничтожаешь необходимость в ведьмаках. Цивилизация истребляет монстров вернее, нежели серебряный меч.

Эмгыр долгое время молчал. Наконец Геральт посмотрел на него. Эмгыр в кои-то веки удостоил его взглядом. На лице его было странное выражение. 

— Я и впрямь недооценил тебя, — он словно был раздражен тем, что Геральт посмел его удивить.

— Я часто это слышу, — ответил Геральт.

— А я нет. Мне нужно это обдумать.

Пока Геральт пытался определить, насколько угрожающе это прозвучало, Эмгыр резко вышел из бассейна, стряхивая рукой воду с тела перед тем, как взяться за полотенце.

— Иди в кровать.

#

Безуспешные попытки Йеннифер продолжались еще три недели. Геральт наслаждался потрясающим сексом еще три четверга, значительно уменьшил запасы в погребах Эмгыра и умудрился добиться ничьей в шахматах с изначальным преимуществом в два замка.

И это одновременно с тем, как его сводили с ума.

— Поделись своим мнением, — сказал Эмгыр, тут же сделав свой ход, что означало, что Геральт попал в ловушку, которая настигнет его через восемь ходов. — Генерал Маррек хочет взять Новиград этой весной. Генерал Воорхис хочет оставить город независимым, а вместо этого сосредоточиться на взятии Третогора. Как ты думаешь, он так говорит, руководствуясь сентиментами или разумом?

— С какой стати ты спрашиваешь меня? Я не настолько хорошо его знаю, — настороженно ответил Геральт. Он не знал, почему Эмгыр вдруг заговорил с ним о политике, но ему это не нравилось.

— И все же?

— Не знаю. Он не кажется мне таким уж сентиментальным, когда речь заходит о победе. — Геральт попытался продвинуть пажа.

Эмгыр хмыкнул.

— У победы множество лиц. Но ни одну из них ты не увидишь при таком атакующем раскладе, — он переместил младшего рыцаря, угрожая единственному оставшемуся замку Геральта.

— Замечательно, — буркнул тот и начал сканировать доску в поисках лазейки.

Эмгыр сложил руки, наблюдая за ним.

— Что бы ты сам выбрал?

— И почему мне кажется, что это вопрос с подвохом? — сказал Геральт. — Какого ответа ты от меня ждешь? — Эмгыр протянул ладонь в молчаливом требовании. — Слушай, если возьмешь город, то будет настоящий ад на земле. Ты это знаешь и без меня.

— Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я оставил все как есть.

— Ну, сейчас там _священный_ ад на земле.

— Костры, — сказал Эмгыр.

— Последний раз, когда я был там проездом, у них закончились все, кого можно было бы обвинить в колдовстве, и они принялись за нелюдей. — Геральт мрачно уставился на доску. — Они все еще сжигают троих в день.

— Итак, — вдумчиво произнес Эмгыр, — тебе не нравится кровопролитие и разорение, к которым приведет осада, но так же и не нравится все то же самое, к чему привела власть Радовида.

— Ты уловил суть, — сказал Геральт. — Оба варианта сосут. Кстати говоря, может, закончим говорить о политике и перейдем к этой части программы?

— Терпение, — сказал Эмгыр, что было довольно самонадеянно, учитывая, как у него глаза подергивались дымкой каждый раз, когда их колени соприкасались под столом. Это разозлило Геральта до такой степени, чтобы начать делать это нарочно во время ходов Эмгыра; тот сделал пару ошибок, которые позволили свести партию к ничьей.

И теперь Эмгыр был раздражен, что только еще больше раззадорило Геральта. Он встал и потянулся, намеренно подняв руки над головой.

— А _теперь_ ты готов?

Эмгыр смотрел на него не отрываясь.

— Иди сюда, — с легкой хрипотцой в голосе сказал он. Геральт ногой оттолкнул стол с пути и шагнул к нему, наклоняясь. — Нет, — прервал его Эмгыр. — Стой так.

И расстегнул на Геральте ремень. А потом расстегнул пуговицы на штанах и потянул вниз. Геральт с усилием сглотнул, заведенный уже самой только мыслью о том, что Эмгыр, возможно,...

— Руки за спину. Держи их там. Шевельнешься — остановлюсь.

— Ох ты ж... — выдавил Геральт, крепко схватил себя за левое запястье за спиной и расставил ноги.

— А вот это действительно интересно, — пробормотал Эмгыр. Его дыхание щекотало кожу. — Обычно ты невыносимо неисправим.

— Это не... не из-за приказов, — запнулся Геральт, отрывисто дыша. Рот Эмгыра сомкнулся на головке его... о боже. О. — Это... это... — Что же он собирался сказать? Он забыл.

Эмгыр выпустил его изо рта.

— Вызов?

— А? — в голос пробирался оттенок мольбы. Эмгыр твердо шлепнул его по ягодице, и Геральту пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не дать бедрам дернуться от шлепка. — Да, — он наконец смог собраться. — Да.

— Интересно, — сказал Эмгыр, и теперь на самом деле принялся за дело.

Только осознание того факта, что все прекратится, стоит ему даже просто сменить центр тяжести — уж в этом он Эмгыру верил — не давало Геральту пошевелиться. Это была какая-то чудесная агония, и худшим и одновременно лучшим в ней было то, что он чувствовал, насколько Эмгыру этого _хотелось_. Геральт был лишен возможности притворяться, будто его партнеры хотели делать что-либо, чего на самом деле не хотели. Когда Йен возбуждалась, он чувствовал ее запах, и когда она не была возбуждена он чувствовал и это. Она бы сделала это ради него, но он жаждал ощущать ее желание, хотел нёбом чувствовать это в воздухе, когда занимался с ней любовью, и сейчас он чувствовал густой и сильный запах, который шел от кожи Эмгыра, он понимал головой, что все это из-за мисетере, но тело его не знало об этом: его тело лишь знало, что руки Эмгыра крепко сжимали его ягодицы; древесный дым и испарения от разогретого бренди смешивались с запахом животной похоти, крохотная горстка наполовину победивших фигурок на шахматной доске бросала отблески от огня в камине. Геральт зажмурился и, задыхаясь, сдался накрывающей его волне.

Потом Эмгыр кривился и наливал себе очередной бокал бренди. Геральт лежал в беззаботном блаженстве со штанами, все еще спущенными до лодыжек, на полу. Он смутно осознавал, что лежать перед Эмгыром, излучая столько довольства, после того, как спустил ему в рот — возможно не самая лучшая идея, и хотел бы сожалеть об этом, но никак не удавалось подавить свои чувства даже тогда, когда Эмгыр стоя навис над ним со взглядом, разрывавшимся между раздражением и гневом, и Геральту больше не составляло труда прочитать это выражение как: _Я только что отсосал эту мужчине и мне понравилось_ , которое вскоре сменится подлинным гневом: _Я не контролирую себя_.

Какого черта.

— Опустись сюда, — сказал Геральт.

— Что? — резко бросил Эмгыр.

— Давай. Расставь колени по обе стороны от моей головы и развернись в другую сторону.

Самому ему это казалось крайне соблазнительным приглашением, но Эмгыр потратил целое мгновение, прежде чем распахнуть юбки своего одеяния и встать на колени над головой Геральта так, чтобы член оказался в досягаемости его... _твою мать_ , Эмгыр уже кончил — его член был влажным — и несмотря на это снова был твердым, и его мускусный запах уже стойко ассоциировался в мозгу Геральта с наслаждением. Приятная дрожь предвкушения прошлась по мускулам, когда он сжал бедра Эмгыра и лизнул его член, заглатывая до самого горла, ощущая твердую тяжесть во рту, из-за которой едва мог дышать, и его тело снова пробила дрожь, когда он представил, каково было Эмгыру, вспомнил жар его рта вокруг себя.

— Не могу поверить, что тебе пришлось даже раздумывать над этим, — уже после чуть хрипло сказал Геральт, все еще глубоко дыша.

— Молчи, паршивец. — пробормотал Эмгыр, безвольно распластавшийся рядом, но даже он не мог вызвать в себе хоть толику настоящего негодования.

Короче говоря, парочка таких случаев, ну и еще несколько подобных моментов как-то не давали Геральту сильно нервничать о поисках лекарства. Что было только к лучшему, потому что Эмгыр отослал Йеннифер на пару недель разбираться с колдовской бурей, разразившейся на востоке Темерии, где не переставая шел дождь с градом прямо перед сезоном посева ржи. Два местных мага не смогли справиться с ней, а Филиппа утверждала, что жар из-за простуды не позволяет покинуть постель, под чем подразумевалось, что ее совершенно не волновало, что крестьяне встретят голодную смерть в следующем году, и что она не собирается отказываться от уютных покоев во дворце ради того, чтобы помочь.

— Прости, Геральт. Я вернусь сразу как только смогу, — несчастно сказала Йеннифер.

— Йен. Все _в порядке_. Я уже говорил тебе. — Он поцеловал ее на прощанье. В ту ночь шел дождь, он лежал, слушая, как капли неровно разбивались об окна при порывах ветра, и даже жалел, что сегодня только понедельник. В эти дни он мало спал. Он был рад нескольким неделям передышки после кошмарных месяцев, проведенных в отчаянных поисках Цири, и победы над Дикой Охотой, но сейчас он уже полностью восстановился. Довольно трудно пытаться вымотать себя долгими одиночными тренировками на площадке каждый день.

К счастью, на следующее утро камергер зашел к нему и попросил в цветистых выражениях, на двадцать предложений длиннее чем необходимо было, изволить убить королевскую виверну, что обосновалась над рекой и хватала скот, перегоняемый на городскую площадку для забоя. Геральт был счастлив взяться за работу: он упаковал свои мечи и седельные сумки и спустя секунду размышлений подбил Цири улизнуть от обязанностей. Стояла прекрасная свежая осенняя погода когда они выезжали, посмеиваясь, пока он учил ее всем неприличным выражениям и песням на нильфгаардском, которые знал, чтобы уравновесить уроки придворной речи.

— Просто иногда кажется, что этому нет конца, — сказала она. — Эмгыр... мой отец говорит, что я далеко продвинулась, но я этого совершенно не чувствую. Все переплетено между собой. В умении драться я хотя бы могла овладеть одним приемом, и знать, что могу его применить, прежде чем перейти к следующему. А здесь неважно, насколько хорошо ты знаешь историю сельского права южной Темерии, если ты вдобавок к ней не знаешь, что эти три знатных дома находятся в ссоре друг с другом уже четыре поколения, _а также_ о том, сколько золота и людей в войсках находятся в распоряжении у каждого из них согласно отчетам твоих разведчиков...

— Ты сама напросилась, — жизнерадостно сказал Геральт.

Она вздохнула.

— Хотя бы _ты_ все еще... — она замолкнула и отвернулась, опустив голову.

— Эй, — мягко позвал Геральт, направив свою к лошадь к ней и положив ладонь ей на плечо.

— Извини, — сказала она. — Я знаю, это ужасная ситуация. Я знаю, это не то, что вы с Йен планировали, не ваш маленький домик в горах...

— Он еще будет у нас, — сказал он. — Пока что я тоже рад, что все еще здесь. Не уверен, правда, какая от меня здесь польза тебе, но...

Она улыбнулась чуть дрожащими губами.

— Никто, кроме тебя, не научит меня, как сказать кому-то, что его предки сношались с козами в вонючих холмах у подножья гор Кората.

— Ну, раз такое дело...

Они провели день, выслеживая виверну до ее гнезда, заночевали в достаточно удаленном месте, чтобы их не учуяли, и наутро, после приятной энергичной схватки, убили ее. Цири даже нанесла добивающий удар, и Геральт использовал это как предлог, чтобы позволить ей разделать тушу и забрать трофей.

— Почему, — выдохнула она через час глубокого ковыряния во внутренностях, проведя окровавленной рукой по вспотевшему лбу, — почему у меня такое ощущение, будто это не я удостоилась чести, а скорее на меня свалили всю работу?

— Твоя добыча — твои трофеи, — сказал Геральт.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то не нуждаюсь в еще не снесенных яйцах виверны.

— В хозяйстве все пригодится, — нараспев ответил он, подражая Весемиру. — Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться.

— Сейчас мне очень пригодилась бы ванна. Фу, — она затрясла рукой, пытаясь сбросить приставший длинный кусочек внутренностей.

Во внутреннем дворе вид вернувшейся Цири, покрытой кровью и потрохами виверны, привел в истерику камергера, несколько придворных дам и Генерала Воорхиса, хоть Геральт и пытался объяснить, что это была не кровь Цири. Закончилось все тем, что их обоих, все еще грязных, вызвали на ковер в кабинет Эмгыра, где император мягко сказал:

— Цирилла, как бы я ни восхищался твоей верностью долгу защищать своих подданных, я должен попросить тебя в будущем не подвергать себя риску безвременной кончины в процессе истребления чего-либо менее важного, чем настоящие драконы. Необходимо учитывать, достойна ли цель внимания трона. А теперь, будь добра, уйди, немедленно переоденься во все чистое и вымой голову. Несколько раз, смею надеяться.

— Да, сир, — кротко сказала она, но бросила смеющийся взгляд на Геральта и сбежала.

— Знаешь, мне тоже не помешало бы этим заняться, — сказал Геральт, осторожно двигаясь по направлению к двери.

— Действительно, не помешало бы, — сказал Эмгыр, вставая из-за стола. Он прошел к двери, ведущей к следующей комнате, и демонстративно придержал ее открытой. Геральт осознал: точно, сегодня четверг.

— Наверное, мне не стоит тебе говорить, — потом сонно сказал Геральт, лежа на кровати Эмгыра, — что это не самый эффективный способ выражения гнева.

Эмгыр издал неопределенный звук, выбираясь из кровати и одеваясь. Он вышел в гостиную, и Геральт услышал, как тот звонит, вызывая слугу, и говорит:

— Геральт пообедает со мной. Полагаю, он будет очень голоден.

— Да, сир, — послышался ответ, и к тому моменту, как Геральт заставил себя встать из кровати, искусно инкрустированный стол уже был сервирован столовым серебром и вмещал столько еды, что можно было бы накормить досыта нескольких голодных ведьмаков. И это были даже не придворные кулинарные изыски. Он уничтожил горку пюре из репы, запеченную рыбу целиком, дюжину устриц, два вида овощей и большую половину молочного поросенка, и, наконец, пресытившись, откинулся, чтобы наполнить бокал из свежепочатой бутылки Эрвелюса тридцатилетней выдержки — идеально созревшего вина первого летнего урожая с верхних склонов виноградников.

Эмгыр закончил раньше него и наблюдал за поглощением, сидя с бокалом. Он подождал, пока слуги уберут остатки и покинут комнату, и сказал:

— Мой гнев, как ты выразился, направлен не только на тебя. — Он поставил бокал. — Геральт, я прекрасно осведомлен, что Цирилла доверяет тебе и привязана к тебе, чем я не могу похвастаться. Несмотря на это, до этого момента я не заводил с тобой разговора о ней. Говоря прямо, я не верил, что ты достаточно умен, чтобы послушать меня или понять, что я мог бы сказать — и хотел избавить себя, как я считал, от огромного количества раздражающих моментов, которые возникнут при подобном разговоре, — сухо добавил он. — Однако, прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как я узнал, что ошибался, и все еще не озаботился исправлением данной ситуации. Поэтому я также считаю себя ответственным за то, что не разъяснил тебе опасность, которой ты подверг мою наследницу.

Геральт вздохнул, но тихо. Что ж, Эмгыр хотя бы подождал, пока они не закончили с другими занятиями и обедом, прежде чем начать.

— Я знаю их лучше, чем ты.

— Неужели.

— Да, — сказал Геральт. — Почему бы тебе не расспросить меня о них вместо того, чтобы что-то предполагать. — Эмгыр сделал рукой приглашающий жест. — Ладно. Королевские виверны выглядят страшнее, чем они есть. Они опасны из-за своей быстроты и когтей, но у них хрупкие кости, и они плохо видят вблизи. Если у тебя есть арбалет, чтобы удерживать их на земле, то впереди будет тяжелая, но предсказуемая битва, и, если говорить честно, Цири нужно было передохнуть. Ты считаешь, что я бы так глупо подверг ее опасности? Я всегда был рядом на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Если бы что-нибудь пошло не так, я бы справился.

— Действительно, — сказал Эмгыр. — А как ты справишься с тем, что сегодня вечером за каждым столом в Вызиме благородные семьи Нильфгаарда и Темерии будут возбужденно шептаться о том, как их будущая императрица провела ночь в лесу с ведьмаком, который вырастил ее, и вернулась, полностью покрытая остатками от непотребных ритуалов, которые этот ведьмак проводит для охоты на монстров?

Геральт задеревенел, сжав в ладони хрустальный бокал.

— Это невинный пример тех слухов, которые вы, несомненно, спровоцировали, — произнес Эмгыр. — Думаешь ли ты, что я хоть секунду тревожился за ее физическое благополучие рядом с тобой? Отнюдь. Но опасности, которые окружают императрицу, отличаются от тех, с которыми сталкивается ведьмак. Я сказал Цирилле ограничиться охотой на драконов вовсе не из легкомыслия. Убийство дракона — это достойная задача для героя. Это череп для водружения на стену, это золотые горы для людей, это то деяние, о котором барды слагают песни. Об вашей же вылазке никто не станет слагать песни, разве что такие, за исполнение которых мне придется вешать.

Геральт сжал челюсти. Оказывается, Эмгыр был наполовину прав: он не хотел слушать и еще меньше хотел понимать. Он хотел сказать Эмгыру пойти нахер вместе с благородными семьями Нильфгаарда и Темерии и сказать, что у Цири все будет хорошо, что бы ни говорили про нее. Он, возможно, так бы и поступил шесть недель назад. До того, как увидел, как Эмгыр играет в шахматы.

— Все настолько плохо? — нехотя спросил он вместо этого.

— В этот раз? Не катастрофично, но крайне неудачно, — сказал Эмгыр. — Долгое отсутствие Цириллы при дворе и таинственность того, как она была воспитана, уже дали пищу для множества слухов и домыслов. Ее возвращение ко двору было лучшим шансом восстановить ее репутацию. Двор был готов проглотить романтичную историю ее возрождения из небытия и оставить в прошлом авантюры юности, словно что-то не относящееся к той женщине, которую двор теперь знает. Теперь они обрели плоть и оказались связаны с наследной принцессой Цириллой.

— Хорошо, но что это значит, Эмгыр? Это всего лишь разговоры. Слова. Люди плюются на улицах, когда я прохожу мимо, и называют меня проклятым выродком. Если бы я удосужился обернуться и посмотреть на них, они бы убежали. А на следующий день они будут умолять меня взять золото и убить группу гулей на деревенском кладбище. Может, слова кажутся более реальными, если не живешь с мечом в руках.

— Ты носишь меч, потому что он подходит для тех врагов, с которыми ты сталкиваешься. Чтобы убить императора, недостаточно одного лишь клинка или пузырька с ядом, которые нужны только в самом конце. Должно осуществиться предательство, а с ним нельзя бороться мечом. Чтобы запытать до смерти моего отца, потребовались тысячи шепотков, хотя в комнате с ним находилось всего пять человек, когда он испустил последний вздох.

— И ты думаешь, что кто-то собирается убить Цири, потому что она помогла мне убить виверну?

— Не говори чепухи. Цириллу убьют за эгоизм, чтобы получить больше власти, или потому, что она угрожает их власти. Но без повода они не могут действовать. Чем больше поводов она даст, тем больше будут шептаться люди, и тем смелее будут становиться ее враги. Это касается не только убийства. Лучшие мужи не станут служить непопулярной императрице, если не будут верить в успех ее правления. Те, кто станут служить ей, будут делать это только ради своего обогащения, и порча распространится как чернила в воде. Она обнаружит, что не может ничего сделать. Несомненно, она может избежать участи быть убитой благодаря своему бессилию. Если власть перейдет в руки торговых кругов, они с радостью сохранят ее на троне в качестве марионетки. Желала бы она такого царствования?

Геральт тяжело откинулся назад и провел ладонью по лицу.

— Говорил ли ты с ней об этом? — сказал он спустя мгновение.

— Разумеется. Но ей меньше двадцати лет и нет опыта жизни при дворе. Сердце ее, как и твое, верит в силу своего меча и своей воли разбить всевозможные препятствия, и естественно, что она устала от нудного обучения тому, из чего должны были состоять ежедневные уроки в течение последних десяти лет ее жизни. И когда ты, тот человек, которого она любит и которому доверяет, приходишь и зовешь ее оставить этот каторжный труд ради, казалось бы, безвредных приключений на один день, неудивительно, что она не устояла перед искушением. Прежде спроси _меня_.

Геральт приподнял бровь.

— И ты согласишься? Вообще когда-нибудь?

— Я признаю, что не согласился бы раньше, — спустя миг ответил Эмгыр. — Теперь соглашусь. Даю тебе слово. Если ты придешь ко мне и скажешь, что Цирилле нужна передышка подобного рода, я послушаю тебя и найду способ, позволяющий это сделать.

Как ни странно, Геральт поймал себя на том, что верит ему. Он слегка нахмурился. Верить Эмгыру казалось глупостью — нет, скорее, должно было казаться глупостью верить ему. Ведьмак бы сказал любому, кто думал об этом, не быть идиотом, потому что Эмгыр врал как дышал, может, даже чаще, а его мотивам нельзя доверять. Но... сейчас Геральт верил ему.

— Хорошо, — внезапно сказал он. — Ладно. Я приду к тебе, если это будет исходить от меня. Но тебе самому придется уговаривать ее послушать тебя, — добавил он.

— Я прекрасно осознаю этот прискорбный факт, — сухо ответил Эмгыр и осушил бокал.

— Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? — спросил Геральт, вытягивая руку ко второму стоящему в ожидании графину. Налил обоим. — По поводу виверны.

Эмгыр покачал кистью туда-сюда.

— Нужно будет ознакомиться с отчетами, которые придут завтра утром. На данный момент я приложил все свои усилия, чтобы обозначить свою реакцию на этот инцидент как на детскую выходку. Многое будет зависеть от того, как решит отреагировать Воорхис. Как я понимаю, он присутствовал, когда вы въехали? Неудачно.

— Эмгыр, ты всерьез рассматриваешь его в кандидаты в женихи Цири?

— Тебе он не нравится?

Геральт поднял руки, уронил их.

— У меня нет никакого сложившегося мнения. Он кажется нормальным, для дворянина. Но он хорошо умеет раздражать Цири.

— Воорхис идеальный кандидат. Он обладает глубокими познаниями о традициях и о дворе Нильфгаарда, чего нет у Цириллы, его семья обладает существенным весом в Сенате и значительными вкладами в торговых предприятиях. Сам он искусный в военном деле генерал, им восхищаются и восторгаются подчиненные, а еще он разумный человек. Я удивлен, что он не приложил больше усилий, чтобы снискать ее расположение.

— О, он приложил. Возможно, они произвели бы огромное впечатление на какую-нибудь семнадцатилетнюю нильфгаардскую деву. Не знаю. Но не на Цири.

Эмгыр некоторое время сидел молча, крутя туда-сюда пальцами ножку бокала.

— В таком случае, Третогор, — наконец сказал он.

— А? Что за...

— Я говорил тебе, что Воорхис предпочитает завоевание Третогора Новиграду. Он был самым ярым сторонником плана и глубоко вовлечен в создании предложенного плана битвы. Это позволяет мне поручить ему командование войсками — честь, которую я редко оказываю — без чрезмерного возмущения со стороны генерального штаба.

— В качестве... утешения за то, что он не женится на Цири? — с сомнением сказал Геральт.

— Напротив, — возразил Эмгыр. — В качестве шанса впечатлить ее своими навыками, коими он действительно обладает. Он не может продемонстрировать превосходство во владении мечом в сравнении с тобой и другими воинами, которых она знает, но, уверяю тебя, как командир он в высшей степени компетентен. Это одна из самых главных причин, почему я заключил союз с его семьей. И если ему не удастся произвести не нее впечатление в течение всей кампании... что же. В конце он будет в самой гуще битвы. Многое может случиться.

Геральт уставился на него.

— Подожди, если Цири откажет ему, ты его...

— Нильфгаард уже пять лет считает Морврана Воорхиса следующим императором. Его семья поддержала меня именно потому, что я четко обозначил, что крайне одобряю его: как консорта моей дочери, если она вернется, или как приемного наследника, если не вернется. И вот она здесь, прошло два месяца, а о свадьбе до сих пор ни слова. Командование, как я полагаю, выиграет нам еще немного времени: раньше я передавал его только когда меня самого не было на поле, поэтому это будет воспринято как публичный сигнал о том, что я все еще его поддерживаю. Тогда они благосклонно воспримут намек на то, что моя недавно вернувшаяся дочь, у которой плохие манеры, еще недостаточно уверена, что выдержит полный государственный ритуал. Но это оправдание вскоре перестанет удовлетворять их. Они потребуют окончательного ответа.

— И если Цири не выйдет за него ?

— Тогда вся семья тотчас станет моим самым непримиримым врагом и естественным средоточием, вокруг которого станут собираться все мои остальные враги в Нильфгаарде. Воорхис — лучший кандидат на трон после Цириллы: добродетельный муж, смертельный враг. Все возможные посягания на ее легитимность, а их много, внезапно станут одним из тех поводов, которые я упомянул. Если она не выйдет за него замуж, он должен умереть.

— И ты думаешь, что _это_ сохранит его семью на твоей стороне?

— Напротив. Это только лишит их лучшего кандидата и даст мне время на маневры. Но мне необходимо будет немедленно заменить их другим союзником и найти какого-нибудь другого знатного жениха для Цириллы. И, поверь мне, я не просто так благосклонно относился к Морврану. Ты бы поразился глубине скудоумия и грубости в высших рангах нильфгаардской знати и недостатку настоящих способностей.

— Это вряд ли, — сухо сказал Геральт.

— Я, скорее всего, стравил бы друг с другом три семьи, которые в данное время состоят в союзе среди моих врагов, и у всех них есть подходящие наследники в качестве кандидатур. На самом деле, в краткосрочном периоде это даст мне преимущество, но рано или поздно нужно будет выбрать одного, что снова отправит остальных в оппозицию, и тогда вражеская фракция будет сильно перевешивать мою, если только к тому моменту мне не удастся перекинуть достаточно ресурсов к моим союзникам.

— Что насчет... кого-то другого, — сказал Геральт. — Хьялмар ан Крайт...

Эмгыр уже решительно качал головой.

— Он не король. Если бы Цирилла воспитывалась в Нильфгаарде всю свою жизнь, если бы она была насквозь пропитана духом города и с такой же легкостью управлялась со знатью, как с мечом, она все равно бы не смогла позволить себе выйти замуж за простого ярла Скеллиге. В нынешних условиях она даже не может позволить себе выйти за самого Радовида...

— Только без шуток тут, — резко сказал Геральт.

Эмгыр нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

— Я имею ввиду, что она обязана выйти за нильфгаардца с безупречной родословной и выдающимися политическими навыками. Другого выбора нет. Если она этого не сделает, то ей лучше отречься и сбежать в дикие земли с тобой, оставить трон Морврану и надеяться, что тот достаточно романтичен и не пошлет за ней убийц, чтобы защитить своих наследников от посягательств на трон со стороны ее наследников. Сам я не был бы настолько романтичен.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Геральт.

— Именно, — сказал Эмгыр. — И я не преувеличиваю, когда говорю, что шансы Цириллы на выживание в течение первых шести месяцев своего правления вырастут втрое, если она выйдет за него замуж. Поэтому это будет Третогор. А завтра ты поговоришь с Морвраном и разъяснишь ему, что ему необходимо воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы более эффективно впечатлить Цириллу.

— Что? Почему я?

— Потому что ты можешь ему грубить. Проинформируй меня, как все прошло.

#

На следующее утро Геральт выследил Морврана, разговаривавшего во дворе с парочкой молодых нильфгаардских благородных дам. _Им_ , по-видимому, весьма нравилась та речь, которую он им толкал: они прятали улыбки за веерами и смотрели на него снизу вверх. Геральт вздохнул.

— Генерал Воорхис.

— А, Геральт, — Морвран чуть поклонился. — Я рад. Надеюсь, что ты достаточно восстановился после своей... вылазки.

Дамы чуть похихикали. Геральт подавил свою первую вспышку гнева: детская выходка, напомнил он себе и пожал плечами.

— Охота на виверну в погожий день? По ведьмачьим меркам это пикник. Грязно, но ничего такого, с чем не справилась бы горячая ванна. На самом деле я подумывал о том, чтобы выехать этим утром. Был бы не прочь испытать своего нового коня против твоего гнедого.

Морвран принял приглашение, и через полчаса они трусили по тропинке снаружи городских стен к окружной дороге, которую Морвран счел идеальной для гонки.

— Но прежде чем мы начнем состязание, я надеюсь, что ты позволишь мне воспользоваться шансом говорить открыто, — сказал он. — Боюсь, что когда вы вернулись вчера, я был несколько несдержан в выражениях. Хотел бы заверить, что лишь беспокойство за Цириллу побудило меня использовать те слова, и я хотел принести извинения за любые обиды, которые мог нанести.

Геральт хмыкнул. Одну вещь пришлось бы ему признать: он знал множество богатых и могущественных аристократов, и признание своих ошибок не стояло на первых местах в списке навыков, не говоря уж об извинениях. Это говорило кое-что о нем.

— Между тобой и мной нет никаких разногласий, Морвран. Но не между тобой и Цири.

— Прошу прощения?

— Слушай, я не особо разбираюсь в политике Нильфгаарда. Но довольно очевидно, что все, кто в ней замешан, включая Эмгыра, согласны, что ты — главный кандидат на престол.

Морвран отвесил небольшой скромный поклон с седла.

— Доверие императора для меня большой комплимент.

— Проблема в том, что ты думаешь, что на этом все решено. Но именно Цири должна дать положительный ответ. И для парня, который кажется не такой уж сволочью, ты используешь все свои шансы, чтобы заставить ее думать обратное.

Морврану это совершенно не понравилось: он поджал губы.

— Я приму смысл твоего намека, какой ты, я верю, в него вкладывал, — сказал он через мгновение. — Цирилла — пылкая молодая девушка, разумеется, и мне жаль, если я дал какой-либо повод недолюбливать меня. Но я надеюсь, Геральт, что, когда дело коснется столь важного решения, она послушает совета окружающих ее людей с б **о** льшим жизненным опытом.

— Продолжай надеяться, посмотрим, как далеко ты продвинешься, — сказал Геральт. — Б **о** льшим жизненным опытом, мать твою. Вбей себе в голову: Цири сражалась один на один с Эредином из Аэн Элле. Она путешествовала между мирами, убивала древних богов и всадников Дикой Охоты. Она столкнулась с Белым Хладом и спасла всех нас от конца времен. Эти истории не придуманы. Это произошло на самом деле. Я был там. И если ты думаешь, что Повелительница Пространства и Времени выйдет замуж за тебя, потому что будет запугана Эмгыром или твоим отцом, да хоть всеми гребаными лордами Нильфгаарда, то ты ошибаешься.

Морвран подтянул поводья и застыл в седле, выпрямив спину, уголки его рта были опущены вниз.

— Ты говоришь, что она собирается отказать мне?

— Нет. Я пытаюсь донести до тебя, что у тебя еще не все схвачено только потому, что ты думаешь, что ты самый разумный выбор. У Цири своя идея насчет разумного выбора.

Морвран уже откровенно злился, щеки его пылали алым.

— И какая же? Возможно, мне нужно учиться убивать монстров? Как я понимаю, она тепло относится к Хьялмару ан Крайту: как много людей он повел на убой, пытаясь убить великана с Ундвика? Уж извини, что я не стремлюсь к таким высотам.

Геральт закатил глаза.

— Нет, хотя истерика, вызванная небольшим пятном крови виверны на ботинке, когда она въезжала, совсем тебе не поможет. Но ей не нужно, чтобы ты махал мечом. Она оставила свой, потому что знала, что ее ждет более важное дело. Если хочешь, чтобы она вышла за тебя, то тебе нужно убедить ее, что ты поможешь ей в этом.

— И я не говорю о деле, в котором требуется сидеть в кресле с красивой цацкой на голове, или обогащать и делать более могущественной свою семью, или со скуки завоевывать еще парочку государств, — добавил он. — Цири согласилась взойти на трон, потому что хочет сделать мир _лучше_. И если это не то, чем ты хочешь заняться, то лучше иди домой к семье в Нильфгаард и затевай разборку прямо сейчас, потому Цири уж точно это сделает, если потребуется. И я, к слову, поставлю на нее.

#

— Ты сказал мне нагрубить ему, — сказал Геральт.

— Возможно не до такой степени, чтобы сподвигнуть его вернуться домой и поднять восстание против меня в Нильфгаарде, — ответил Эмгыр. У него был чуть мученический вид.

— Откуда тебе вообще известно, что мы говорили? — с подозрением спросил Геральт. Он едва вошел во дворец, как явился камергер с вызовом в покои Эмгыра. — Он сказал тебе?

— Разумеется, нет. У меня есть пять превосходных шпионов, которым помогают мои маги, и чьей единственной обязанностью является скрытное следование за Морвраном и предоставление отчетов о каждом его движении. Один из них следил за вами в лесу.

Геральт остановился и внезапно вспомнил охотника, ощипывавшего фазана и вышедшего из свода деревьев дальше по дороге после того, как они остановились.

— Он был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать нас.

— Они носят небольшой зачарованный слуховой рог, который позволяет слушать на расстоянии, — сказал Эмгыр. — Как мне передали, полагаю, дословно: _Для парня, который кажется не такой уж сволочью, ты используешь все свои шансы, чтобы заставить ее думать обратное._ Весьма выразительно.

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Надеюсь, до него дошел смысл.

— И не обратил его против нас, — сухо произнес Эмгыр. — Может, ты не осознаешь, что если он этого пожелает, то сможет поднять восстание. Он мог бы с легкостью сделать поводом приключение Цириллы с виверной, вернуться в Нильфгаард, распространить слухи о том, что моя дочь — безумная дикарка, участвующая в кровавых оргиях в лесу, и половина знати и торговых объединений тут же встанут на его сторону. И, когда я обращусь на Нильфгаард, чтобы подавить восстание, вне всякого сомнения, Радовид тотчас же пересечет Понтар, чтобы захватить Велен и Темерию — что было бы еще одним сокрушительным ударом по моему положению. Цирилла будет коронована, если это вообще произойдет, только после гражданской войны, в которой будут сражены десятки тысяч ее подданных.

Дерьмо. Геральт нахмурился и сложил руки.

— Хочешь, чтобы я его остановил, если он уедет?

Эмгыр фыркнул.

— Он выедет в сопровождении тридцати бойцов. Я не могу на самом деле отправить отряд солдат, чтобы убить наследника Воорхисов.

— Если можешь сказать, по какой дороге он поедет, я справлюсь с тридцатью бойцами. — сказал Геральт.

Эмгыр замер и неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

— Как уверенно ты говоришь.

— Эмгыр, я сражался с твоими лучшими бойцами. Они хороши, но они не ведьмаки, и его сопровождение не будет заковано в латы, если они поедут в Нильфгаард. Я встречу их на дороге после захода солнца, установлю пару ловушек на пути, брошу в них полдюжины бомб, когда они скучкуются, ослеплю их и отравлю половину, убью дюжину тут же и нападу на остальных сзади. Проблем не будет.

— Что ж, я буду иметь это ввиду, когда в следующий раз поеду в Нильфгаард, — через какое-то мгновение очень сухо сказал Эмгыр. — И если мои шпионы скажут, что он направился на юг. Но будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдет. Откровенное убийство Морврана само по себе создаст невиданные трудности. — Он в тишине опустил голову на миг, прежде чем снова начал говорить. — Морвран не склонен к поспешным или неразумным действиям. При всей своей прямоте ты не сказал, что Цирилла окончательно настроена против него, и сказал лишь, что он еще не добился ее, и даже приободрил, что _я_ все еще поддерживаю его, в чем он должен был начать сомневаться. Я готов положиться на его гордость и разумность. Он сделает последнюю попытку добиться ее расположения и трона через женитьбу, зная, что единственной помехой является лишь ее собственный выбор, прежде чем он оставит попытки и обратится вместо этого к восстанию.

— То есть, Третогорский план все еще в силе? — спросил Геральт.

— Да. Однако, пожалуй, я дам ему покипеть до конца дня, прежде чем проинформирую его о передаче командования. Это окажет не такой сильный эффект, если будет следовать прямо за твоей лекцией. И не будет лишним, если ты пригласишь Цириллу присоединиться к тебе на тренировку в южном дворе. Скажем, завтра в одиннадцать утра?

Геральт уставился на него.

— Это ты сказал ей не тренироваться! Ты говорил, что ее способности будут нервировать солдат и что на севере сильна враждебность к магам и нелюдям, поэтому лучше не провоцировать.

— Да, — сказал Эмгыр. — Но в данный момент я считаю, что важнее будет напомнить Морврану о том, что Цирилла вполне может лично сразить своих врагов, чтобы упредить возможные мысли пополнить их ряды. Полагаю, она действительно обладает соответствующими навыками?

— Более чем.

Эмгыр кивнул.

— Тогда я проведу его через галерею, чтобы наблюдать за вами, пока мы будем разговаривать.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Геральт. — Черт, скучаю по тем денькам, когда самая большая проблема, которая меня занимала, — это сколько мне заплатят за головы утопцев.

Эмгыр откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Неужели?

— Да, черт возьми. Утопцы делают свое дело. Ты расправляешься с ними как надо, они умирают и перестают делать свои дела. Конец истории.

— А на следующий день ты выезжаешь в следующую деревню, где они появляются?

Геральт пожал плечами.

— На жизнь хватает.

— Не сомневаюсь. Как и в том, что если бы ты на самом деле этого желал, то делал бы так и по сей день.

Геральт моргнул. Эмгыр покачал головой и мягко рассмеялся.

— Послушай себя, ведьмак. Одиночество и мечи, мир, вращающийся сам по себе вокруг тебя, никогда не известно, что подстерегает тебя за углом...

— Мне это нравится.

— Да. Именно _это_ тебе и нравится в ведьмачьей жизни. Вызов неизведанного. Волнение в предвкушении какого-нибудь нового монстра или приключения, которое заставило бы тебя достигать новых высот. Не тупое однообразное прореживание безмозглых толп за несколько монет день за днем. Ты выполнишь работу, если это все, что она может предложить тебе, чтобы не умереть с голоду и защитить свою паству, но она не затронет твою душу. Она и не должна. Когда человек, который может играть со мной в шахматы ночью и охотиться на королевских виверн для развлечения утром, занимается уничтожением утопцев, это выглядит так же нелепо, как Ришель, что режет хлеб Мечом Аделины.

Эмгыр встал и добавил.

— Ты можешь тешить себя выдумкой, будто ты простой ведьмак, который снова и снова случайно оказывается в кругах сильнейших мира сего, но ты не поймаешь врасплох меня во второй раз. Я был до невозможности глуп, что вообще в это поверил.

Он приоткрыл двери в свои покои и бросил через плечо:

— За мной.

Геральт не думая последовал за ним. Это смутно напоминало ему то время, когда Йеннифер в порыве чувств обрушила на него бурю и отправила его в воздух вверх тормашками, а весь мир внезапно перевернулся с ног на голову. На самом деле это было бы предпочтительней.

Слуги накрывали ужин под присмотром камергера.

— На еще одну персону, сир? — спросил он.

— Да, — сказал Эмгыр, поэтому Геральт снова принимал пищу вместе с ним, и когда слуги убрали, Эмгыр произнес:

— Сыграем?

— Конечно, — ответил Геральт, а после партии Эмгыр его поцеловал, и на следующее утро Геральт вздрогнул, проснувшись в его кровати — это случалось время от времени — и после первоначального порыва осознал, что Йен была в другом месте, поэтому ему не нужно было выпрыгивать из кровати и бежать по коридорам полуодетым во тьме, чтобы избежать неприятных вопросов. Он перевернулся и снова заснул. Эмгыр встал на час позже, когда взошло солнце, и они снова трахнулись перед завтраком.

Геральт мурлыкал себе под нос, когда шел искать Цири, чтобы сказать ей, что тренировки временно были разрешены, но вместо этого она выследила его. Она схватила его за руку, утащила в пустующую спальню и агрессивно уставилась на него, скрестив руки.

— Как я понимаю, вчера ты выехал вместе с Морвраном Воорхисом. Я прямо-таки умираю от желания узнать, о чем вы разговаривали.

— Ээ, — произнес Геральт.

Она уперла руки в бедра.

— Геральт.

— Слушай, Цири...

— Как мысль о том, что ты должен в это впутаться, пришла тебе в голову?

— Эмгыр попросил, — сказал Геральт.

Она вытаращила глаза.

— _Эмгыр_ попросил _тебя_...

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Сказал, что ему был нужен кто-то, кто мог нагрубить парню. Кажется, я идеально подходил для этой роли. — Ему удалось вызвать у нее взрыв смеха. Он положил ладони ей на плечи. — Цири. Милая. Ты ведь знаешь, если ты в любой момент захочешь все отменить, выехать глубоко ночью...

— Геральт, — она подняла руки и накрыла его ладони своими, улыбаясь сквозь блеск в глазах, и чуть покачала головой.

— Да, я знаю, — мягко сказал он. — Но если ты хочешь дойти до конца — мне не нравится говорить это, уж поверь, но я уверен, что Эмгыр глупых ошибок не совершает. И он однозначно сказал, что твои шансы на что-либо, даже на то, чтобы выжить в первые полгода, сильно повышаются с этим парнем. Я не говорю, что ты обязана выйти за него замуж, — добавил он. — Я говорю, что это офигеть какая рекомендация от человека, который в этом разбирается. Поэтому тебе нужно хорошенько присмотреться. Да, он нильфгаардский аристократ и он пытался обращаться с тобой как с нильфгаардской принцессой. Я сказал ему перестать. — Он легонько толкнул ее локтем. — Что ты скажешь на то, чтобы довести это до него?

Она сузила глаза.

— И как именно ты себе это представляешь?

— Небольшая тренировка, быть может, — сказал Геральт.

— Эмгыр...

— Он приведет Воорхиса в южный двор в одиннадцать.

Цири смотрела на него во все глаза.

— Как ты уговорил его на это?

— Вообще-то, это его идея, — сказал Геральт.

— Я не понимаю, с каких пор это вы с Эмгыром разговариваете о... — Цири внезапно остановилась и покраснела, Геральт ощутил как запылало его лицо, и они оба выпалили одновременно:

— Южный двор...

— Так что ты...

Тут Цири закрыла рот ладонями и начала хихикать, а Геральт закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Но серьезно, — сказала потом Цири, когда они направлялись с мечами во двор. — Вы _разговариваете_? И не... Я не знаю, не пытаетесь друг друга задушить? Или, полагаю, это ты будешь его душить, а он — вызывать стражу, чтобы тебя повесили.

— В основном мы играем в шахматы, — сказал Геральт. — Пока еще не бросались фигурками.

— Ты шутишь? — спросила Цири. — Он сдает мне половину фигур, и я все равно проигрываю через двадцать минут. Но он говорит, что я прогрессирую хотя бы.

— Я однажды свел все к пату с преимуществом в два замка, — сказал Геральт. — Но меня не волнует, что я проигрываю ему. Его завершающие ходы всегда красивы. — Он посмотрел на нее и мягко сказал. — И он на твоей стороне.

Небольшое беспокойство отразилось на ее лице, когда она на него посмотрела.

— Я... иногда мне так хочется, чтобы я могла верить, что это не так.

Геральт скривил лицо.

— Когда он говорит о той херне, что крутится в твоей голове и которую никому не нужно слышать, и он прав, хотя тебе хочется, чтобы он просто заткнулся?

— Да, — с чувством сказала она.

— Да, — сказал Геральт. — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты имеешь ввиду.

#

Он услышал шаги, когда дверь сверху в галерее открылась, и поток воздуха, вырвавшийся из здания, донес запах Эмгыра. Он едва кивнул Цири: _пора_ — они до сих пор практически только разминались — и сказал:

— Ну что, готова к тому, чтобы я всерьез за тебя принялся?

— А ты готов к тому, чтобы это сделала я? — ухмыльнулась она в ответ, он кувыркнулся к ней, уже начиная совершать размах мечом, она исчезла, и лишь потоки воздуха на коже и звук схлопывания пустоты предупредили его о том, что она появилась за слепой зоной справа, он извернулся вбок и сделал полдюжины быстрых режущих движений, мечи прозвенели друг о друга, прежде чем она исчезла снова, и снова, и снова, невообразимо быстро появляясь и исчезая в воздухе, а ее меч словно находился в двух местах одновременно. Было чертовски трудно блокировать ее, а последний удар ей самой пришлось придержать, иначе она всерьез бы поранила его. Они отскочили друг от друга, и Геральт покачал головой, невольно улыбаясь от гордости за свою девочку.

Они снова сошлись. Ему пришлось придержать свой удар, который бы отсек ей часть руки, но она тут же вернула счет ложным выпадом, который проткнул бы ему плечо насквозь, поэтому он не мог ее пожурить. Они обменялись еще несколькими ударами на протяжении долгого сражения и к концу она все еще сохраняла преимущество, а Геральт взмок от пота и был счастлив. Он приобнял ее за плечи — она тоже сияла даже с мокрыми спутанными волосами — и они вместе, пошатываясь, вошли внутрь, и тут же увидели ожидавших их камергера с небольшим отрядом слуг, которые унесли снаряжение на чистку. Тот строго проинформировал их обоих, что ванны в покоях ждут, и что после они будут обедать с Императором.

— Он определенно был впечатлен представлением, — сказал Эмгыр за столом, сузив глаза. — Полагаю, немногие бы остались равнодушны. Как вижу, я совершил упущение, когда сам должным образом не проверил твои навыки. Я привык думать о сражении как о предмете, где все решает количество солдат и артиллерия. Генералы могут повлиять на ход битвы в какой-то мере — чаще всего, допуская глупые ошибки — но один воин не может. Так сказал бы я раньше.

— Значит ли это, что я могу перестать посещать уроки по танцам? — легкомысленно спросила Цири.

— Нет, — ответил Эмгыр. — Но ты можешь добавить к ним регулярные тренировки с Геральтом.

Она моргнула.

— Ты вправду путешествовала по другим мирам? Геральт сказал об этом Морврану, — добавил он. — Я посчитал это менее невероятным после твоей демонстрации.

— Да, — сказала Цири.

— Как именно обнаруживают эти миры? — спросил Эмгыр. — Есть ли заклинание, которое позволяет взглянуть на них прежде, чем туда отправиться? Как я понимаю, мегаскопы позволяют только увидеть живых людей, которые используют такое же ответное устройство.

— Нет. На самом деле я не знаю, как их находят. Я путешествовала с Аваллак’хом — Знающим из эльфов, я тебе о нем говорила. Он знает о многих мирах. Я думаю, что их находят, изучая движения звезд.

— Если у тебя нет непосредственного знания о том месте, куда собираешься, то как ты контролируешь, куда тебя отправит портал?

— Ты и не контролируешь, — вклинился Геральт. — Порталы открываются случайно. Ты прыгаешь сквозь них и надеешься, что не умрешь, пока пытаешься добраться до следующего. Поверь мне, это не то, чем кажется.

Цири кашлянула.

— Геральт, я... думаю, Аваллак’х, возможно, дразнил тебя, когда проводил сквозь них. У меня никогда не было столько проблем при перемещениях с ним, даже при длительных.

— Да? Я все равно задолжал ему пинок под зад этому эльфу. Добавлю второй при встрече. — кисло сказал Геральт.

После обеда он и Цири объединились против Эмгыра в игре в шахматы. Тот отдал им замок и обоих рыцарей и все равно их побил.

— Зато наша команда побывала в другом мире, — оптимистично сказал Геральт. Эмгыр фыркнул.

Цири, позевывая, пожелала им доброй ночи и миг колебалась на пороге комнаты Эмгыра, прежде чем закрыть дверь за собой. Геральт наблюдал, как она ушла, и осознал, что сам не ушел. Он повернулся. Эмгыр смотрел на него пристальным, хищным, ясным и жадным взглядом.

— Нет смысла уходить, — сказал он. — Иди в кровать.

#

Йеннифер наконец вернулась через две недели. Геральт узнал об этом от слуги, которого послал камергер, и пулей устремился в их комнату, перепрыгивая ступеньки. Он влетел в двери — и тут же увернулся от канделябра, злобно направленного магией ему в голову на скорости. Он едва смог защититься от столкновения удара в череп, подставив руку. Было по-настоящему больно.

— Йен! Какого...

— Ты хотя бы день прождал? — прошипела сквозь зубы Йеннифер и швырнула в него энциклопедию, а канделябр пошел на второй заход. — Кто она?

— Что? — Геральт нырнул под летящую в него энциклопедию, вытащил меч и срезал часть штор, чтобы поймать норовистый канделябр и затолкать под кровать. — Йен, что за чертовщину ты несешь?

— Эта комната! — сказала Йен. — Эта _на удивление хорошо прибранная_ комната!

— А? — Комната была в полнейшем беспорядке. Половина мебели была опрокинута или разбита, лужи из разбитых ваз растекались по всему полу.

— Перед тем как я ее разнесла, — рыкнула Йен, — когда поняла, что ты _несколько недель здесь не спал_.

— И все? — он выпрямился, с раздражением опуская меч. — Йен, черт возьми, успокойся. Никого нет. Я был с Эмгыром.

— Ты был... Он заставил тебя приходить к нему каждую ночь? — снова завелась Йен, Геральт заколебался и неловко сказал:

— Слушай, Йен, я говорил тебе, это не... — она смотрела на него уже с недоверием, он застонал и потер лицо. — Это не проблема? — немного отчаянно завершил он.

— Это _не проблема_? — сказала Йен. — Это _не проблема_? Я _делила_ тебя с Эмгыром вар Эмрейсом, а ты даже не потрудился сказать мне, и это _не проблема_?

Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду под тем, что я не сказал тебе? Ты знала с тех...

— Иди к черту, Геральт, — сказала Йен и швырнула в него массивный лабораторный стол, целясь прямо в голову.

Стол остановился в считанных сантиметрах от того, чтобы размозжить его голову о дерево, и он с облегчением вздохнул: ладно, она не окончательно слетела с катушек, и тут позади него со стороны двери донесся голос Филиппы:

— Надо же, что за драма, — Геральт закатил глаза. Замечательно, сейчас только этого не хватало.

Филиппа прошествовала в комнату, взмахом руки пролевитировав стол в уже разбитый угол.

— Йеннифер, кто-то в тебя вселился? Камергер прибежал ко мне в панике и умолял, чтобы я пришла и остановила учиненный тобой разнос.

Йеннифер шагнула к ней.

— А _ты_ знала? — выплюнула она. — Не говори, что не шпионишь за спальней Эмгыра. Ты знала, что Геральт снова выставляет меня дурой? Если ты знала и не сказала мне...

— Право слово, Йеннифер, — сказала Филиппа, пересекая комнату, чтобы встать рядом с Йеннифер, сложила руки и повернулась к Геральту, сделав так, что они встали единым фронтом против него. — Я не знала, но ты должна была видеть это за километр. Эмгыр вар Эмрейс оказывается подвергнут дозе мисетере, и ты думаешь, что он удовлетворится крохами с твоего стола и будет ждать, пока ты не найдешь лекарство, которое никто за пять сотен лет не смог изобрести? Бред. Разумеется он собирался провести великолепно спланированную кампанию, которая завершится тем, что ты будешь выставлена за дверь, а дорогой Геральт — заботливо уложен в императорскую кровать. И вовсе неудивительно, что она сработала. В конце-концов, ты уже знала, что твой ведьмак склонен смотреть налево. Надо признать, у Эмгыра не огненные волосы...

— Мать твою, заткнись, Филиппа, — сквозь зубы выдавил Геральт. — Йен, это не то, что произошло на самом деле. Все выглядит совсем не так.

— Не выглядит так, словно ты спал в покоях императора большую часть времени, пока ее не было? — насмешливо добавила Филиппа. — Не выглядит так, словно ты наслаждался каждой ночью, проведенной в его кровати? Это не выглядит так, словно он осыпал тебя подарками и услугами? Он ведь даже позволил Цирилле снова начать с тобой тренироваться?

— Этому есть причина, — сказал Геральт, но было слишком поздно: Йен отвернулась и закрыла ладонями лицо.

— И все это время Йен без продыху отчаянно искала лекарство, чтобы освободить тебя от мучений, как казалось ей. — сказала Филиппа. — Какое же ты животное.

— Проклятье, — сказал Геральт. — Филиппа, убирайся, пока я сам тебя не вышвырнул. Йен, послушай. Это мисетере. Ты знаешь, что оно делает с людьми. Я мог сделать это и сделал. Тебя здесь не было, я не думал, что это что-то значит.

Йен стремительно развернулась к нему, слезы текли по ее лицу.

— Ты cмог это сделать, или тебе это понравилось?

Он застонал.

— Йен, мне нравится убивать монстров — ладно, хорошо, — сказал он, видя, что она набирает воздух. — Мне понравилось. Мне нравится заниматься сексом, и, как оказалось, неважно, какого вида. Прости. Это не означает, что я в него влюблен!

— Разумеется, нет! — сказала Филиппа. — Ты просто так добр и щедр, что подчинишься жертве мисетере, лишь бы уменьшить испытываемые ей боль и страдания. Интересно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем ты станешь отдавать ему две ночи в неделю исключительно из душевной доброты. — Она снова издала пронзительный смешок. — Йеннифер, если тебе интересно мое мнение, ты должна смириться с потерей, и под этим я имею ввиду извлечь из этого выгоду. Оставь абсурдную идею о том, чтобы стать отшельницей в компании одного лишь этого мужлана. Разверни корабль, выброси балласт, — она указала большим пальцем на Геральта, — и добудь нам замок Враден.

— Что? — произнес Геральт.

Филиппа обернулась к нему.

— Ты даже не в курсе, так? Ты совершенно не интересуешься делами Йеннифер или нуждами чародеев. Нам нужно безопасное место, нам нужна новая школа: на территории Нильфгаарда, под императорской защитой. И мы нашли идеальное место, если только сможем уговорить Эмгыра отдать его нам. Враденский замок высечен прямо в корватских горах. Он высокий, узкий и абсолютно неприступный, за исключением ворот шириной в шесть метров. Пять чародеек, сменяя друг друга по очереди — одна стоит, трое отдыхают, а пятая телепортируется по необходимости за припасами — могут держать оборону практически всю жизнь. Это даже не будет трудно. Если нам удастся основать школу там, никакой король, император или будущий охотник на ведьм больше не сможет угрожать нам и нашим ученикам.

Она повернулась к Йен, потянулась к ней и взяла ее за руки.

— Эмгыр отказал нам именно по этой причине. Скажи ему, что если он отпишет это место тебе, то ты уйдешь с пути. Он тут же все отдаст.

— Поверить не могу твоей наглости, — сказал Геральт. — Теперь ты пытаешься подбить Йен _продать_ меня?

— А почему нет? Это лучше, чем жалко стоять в сторонке, пока ты отдаешься даром, — сказала Филиппа.

Йен отошла от Филиппы.

— Перестаньте! Просто перестаньте! — Она глубоко вздохнула и вытерла лицо. — Филиппа, пожалуйста, уйди.

— Раз уж ты настаиваешь, дорогая. Но подумай. Все остальные придут и приведут своих учеников, ты знаешь, что они согласились, если мы получим подходящее место от Эмгыра. Мы могли бы быть там к ночи. У тебя были бы ученики и студенты — достойная тебя работа — и ты могла бы забыть, что ты когда-то тратила даже минуту своей потрясающей жизни на этого олуха. — Филиппа больно щелкнула ногтем Геральта по руке, проходя мимо него, и прошествовала в дверь. — Да, ты можешь зайти, она закончила ломать вещи, — из коридора раздался ее ответ кому-то снаружи.

Он повернулся обратно.

— Йеннифер, — начал он, не зная, что сказать дальше, как раз тогда, когда бледный стражник появился в дверном проеме и дрожащим голосом возвестил:

— Его Величество Император вызывает вас, ведьмак Геральт.

— О, да что... — пробормотал Геральт.

— Естественно, — с грубым, ломким смешком сказал она. — Сегодня же четверг, не так ли.

— Слушай, просто скажи Эмгыру, что я не могу... — начал он говорить стражнику, но несчастный выпучил глаза так сильно, что Геральт даже не стал заканчивать фразу. — Йен, я пойду и скажу ему... попрошу его...

— Поменять дни, чтобы сегодня ты трахал вместо него меня? — спросила Йен. — Не беспокойся. Тебе лучше идти, твой _любовник_ ждет. — Она повернулась и ушла в спальню, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Геральт закрыл глаза и застонал.

#

-Ты хреново подбираешь время, — сказал Геральт, входя в комнату. — Йеннифер только что вернулась...

— Я очень хорошо подбираю время, — отстраненно сказал Эмгыр: он стоял у одного из шкафов, просматривая стопку документов. — Я прекрасно осведомлен о возвращении леди Йеннифер. Я счел за лучшее вызвать тебя. — Он взял тот, что ему был нужен, и взял с собой в кабинет.

— Значит, ты ошибся. — Геральт последовал за ним. — С Йен всегда лучше остаться и дать наорать. Она несколько месяцев еще меня не простит, если дать ей остыть в таком состоянии.

Эмгыр чуть вздохнул, усаживаясь за стол.

— И снова, Геральт, не могу с тобой согласиться. Я все верно продумал.

— Что? — он уставился сверху на Эмгыра. Тот сидел в кресле и смотрел на него в упор. — Что ты... дерьмо. Филиппа была права?

Эмгыр приподнял бровь.

— Оказалась ли она права?

— Ты планировал разозлить Йен? Ты... ты специально ее отослал?

— Я думал, к этому моменту ты осознаешь, что можешь с уверенностью полагать, что все последствия моих действий — умышлены. И будешь недалек от истины.

Геральт стоял как вкопанный, потому что не знал, что делать. Он мог бы ударить Эмгыра, и это казалось подходящей реакцией, но он не успел так сильно разозлиться. Он все ещё был ошеломлен.

— Ты чем, мать твою, думаешь? Йеннифер так не сдастся. Ты считаешь, что она согласится остаться и продолжит работать?

— Нет. Предполагаю, что она в скором времени уйдёт.

— И _заберёт меня с собой_ , — припечатал Геральт.

Эмгыр снова вздохнул.

— Разумеется, нет.

— Да? — Геральт сложил руки на груди. — Это почему? Стража у моих дверей весь день? Маги, которые будут держать меня в бессознательном состоянии пока не наступит время для моего выхода, чтобы сделать что требуется? Думаешь, это сработает лучшим образом?

— Чепуха. — сказал Эмгыр. — У меня нет сомнений касательно, что ты вполне способен сбежать, и я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь оставаться вне досягаемости дольше, чем я могу позволить себе искать тебя. Наверняка ты осознаешь, что я покончу с собой в течение двух недель с твоего отъезда.

Это очень походило на тот момент, когда ты впервые слышишь бульканье глубоко в горле утопца прямо за спиной или мягкий стрекот мандибул главоглаза в темноте. Руки Геральта безвольно опустились, сердце тяжело застучало, разгоняя кровь, и он задышал чаще, а свет от свечей стал причинять боль глазам, когда расширились зрачки.

— Что? — прохрипел он.

Эмгыр почти вопросительно склонил голову.

— Что, в твоем представлении, я сделаю, если ты сбежишь? Что я продолжу существовать, опущусь до животного безумия, отправлю отряды, которые промаршируют через весь мир с мечом и огнем в поисках тебя, невзирая на руины, в которые обращу собственное государство? Я не собираюсь оставлять Цирилле империю из огня и пепла. Разумеется, я уничтожу себя. — Он вытянул ладонь. — Поэтому ты не уйдёшь.

— Ты так уверен в этом? — Геральт шагнул к нему. — Ты поставишь свою жизнь на то, что можешь поиметь меня и Йеннифер, и...

Эмгыр имел наглость покачать головой, словно был разочарован.

— Геральт, не будем притворяться, будто я злодей в пьесе. Я лишь проконтролировал развёртывание неизбежной серии событий.

— Неизбежной!

— И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Скажи мне, почему ты так и не признался Йеннифер, что наслаждался нашей связью, а не терпел? Наверняка это избавило бы её от тревоги о неудачных поисках лекарства.

— Я... — Геральт остановился и сжал челюсти, отводя взгляд. Да пошёл Эмгыр в жопу.

— Именно. Мы должны взглянуть правде в лицо. Если бы лекарство можно было с лёгкостью найти, Йеннифер бы уже сделала это. Поэтому лекарства не будет по меньшей мере годы. И наше соглашение будет непригодно для такого периода времени.

— Все же работало! Что, черт возьми, было _не так_?

Эмгыр бросил на него невеселый взгляд.

— Мы проводили около двух часов, совокупляясь каждый день в течение последних двух недель, и ты ещё спрашиваешь, что я вижу неадекватного в том, чтобы ты был со мной один день из семи?

— Я думал, ты не хотел прибегать к этому так часто, — бросил Геральт. — Все-таки сдаешься напору проклятья?

Эмгыр сжал губы и выглядел раздраженным, что вселило на миг надежду в Геральта, и сказал:

— Нет, Геральт. Я сдаюсь напору чувств.

— Что? — сказал Геральт.

— Если тот факт, что я начал питать к тебе теплые чувства, избежал твоего внимания, позволь мне развеять твое неведение, — сказал Эмгыр. — Больше по данному вопросу обсуждать нечего.

— _Что?_ — беспомощно повторил Геральт.

— Ситуация такова, — плавно продолжил Эмгыр, проигнорировав его. — Я больше не желаю делить тебя с кем-либо, равно как и Йеннифер, и затягивать состязание между моей жаждой и ее гордостью будет роковой ошибкой для всех нас. Поэтому я решил прояснить все для нее, что ты не мог заставить себя сделать, чтобы она могла разъяриться и уйти быстро, а не тянуть шесть несчастных месяцев, злясь на свой провал, а не на тебя. Ты предпочел бы по-другому? Если так, то ты можешь пойти к ней и найти слова, которые отсрочат конец. Но не обманывай себя, говоря, что это больше, чем отсрочка.

#

Геральт вынюхал бутылку темерской ржаной водки в старой кладовке наверху, а затем забрался на узкую часть крыши и сидел, зло заглатывая ее быстрыми порциями, гадая, что, к черту, он сделал такого, чтобы заслужить это.

— Эт... Эт ублюдокх с-специальн так сделал, я ув-верен. — пьяно пожаловался он гаргулье-фонтану неподалёку. — Наверн... реш-шил влюбиться в мня — патмушта хотел — играть с кем-то в шаахмты, — тут он попытался выпить с другого конца бутылки и в результате вылил остатки на свои ботинки.

Потом он лежал там и смотрел на луну с гудящей головой, все еще наполовину пьяный и злой. Потому что сукин сын был прав, чёрт подери. Из всех женщин мира Йеннифер, будет последней, кто смирится с тем, что его придётся делить. Разумеется, она не смирится. Он всегда об этом знал. И он также не мог представить себе, как уезжает с ней в следующий город, зная, что позади прекрасное и сверкающее как драгоценная шкатулка с загадками-ловушками сознание Эмгыра будет зверски загублено мисетере. Не будет больше красивых партий в шахматы возле камина в тишине комнаты, вина, фруктов и глубокого железного спокойствия в голосе Эмгыра. Пройдет меньше двух недель, и он услышит погребальный звон колоколов, возвещающий о смерти императора. А Цири будет предоставлена судьбе, и девятнадцатилетней императрице без советников, которым может доверять, без союзников, отца, возможно придётся выйти замуж за Морврана только ради того, чтобы ее короновали, и чёрт возьми это даже не то, почему Геральт не мог этого сделать.

Что, по всей видимости, означало, что вместо того, чтобы уйти на покой в милую, простую хижину в горах с любимой женщиной, ему придётся провести следующие хрен знает сколько лет в качестве любовника императора Нильфгаарда, в неведомых и самых глубоких пучинах политики во всем мире.

— Как, блядь, я оказался в этом дерьме, Весемир? — вслух произнес он.

Он слышал ответ как наяву. _Ты вмешался, Белый Волк._

— Да, — сказал он. — Чтоб меня.

Он встал, перелез через окно и пошёл обратно в покои Эмгыра. Стражи автоматически открыли перед ним двери, даже не спросив разрешения у того, кто внутри. Почему нет? Он жил здесь уже две недели.

Эмгыр сидел за столом, строча... что-то неважное, как видел Геральт: просто рутинное письмо квартирмейстеру по поводу каких-то записей. Сукин сын даже не волновался. Он поднял голову, когда Геральт прошествовал к столу.

— Замок Враден, — ровно сказал Геральт.

Эмгыр откинулся назад и задумчиво нахмурился.

— Враден сделает чародеек практически неуязвимыми к любому виду военного давления. Наследники Цириллы однажды могут об этом пожалеть.

— Тогда им самим придётся разобраться.

— Как пожелаешь. Я выпишу грамоту. — Эмгыр потянулся к новому листу пергамента. Геральт прислонился задом к столу и угрюмо смотрел, как тот писал.

— Что такое? — спросил Эмгыр, не поднимая головы.

— Это идея Филиппы. Бесит, что она снова получит то, что хочет.

— Я добавлю условие, — сказал Эмгыр, снова окуная перо. — Йеннифер, как назначенной мною главе школы, полагается два голоса в совете школы, а всем остальным по одному.

Геральт невольно фыркнул со смеху. Филиппа, наверное, разнесет что-нибудь от ярости. Она предпочла бы не получить замок вовсе... но она не сможет просто _отказаться_ от этого после того, как сильно настаивала на этой идее перед остальными.

— Ученики также должны будут предстать перед двором и поклясться служить императору, прежде чем они смогут вступить в школу и начать обучение, — добавил Эмгыр. — Это может удержать хотя бы одного или парочку от измены. — Он закончил и подписал бумагу, поставил императорскую печать, сложил и запечатал кольцом-печаткой. Отдал Геральту. — Слуги перенесут твои вещи.

Йен даже рассмеялась над условием, а затем двинула ему в челюсть и расплакалась в его объятьях. Геральт держал её крепко, зажмурив глаза, и плакал вместе с ней. Затем он поцеловал её в последний раз, подобрал седельные сумки и мечи и вернулся в покои Эмгыра.

— Вам нельзя проносить... — начал стражник у дверей, и Геральт перебил:

— Черта с два. — и прошёл мимо, пока те встревоженно переглядывались. Он облокотил мечи о край стола слева от кровати и скинул все снаряжение на пол самого пустого гардероба. В гостиной он выбрал подходящие выставленные в ряд у стены низкие комоды, смел в сторонку все, что на них было, и расположил на них алхимическое оборудование, точильные камни и оружейные инструменты. Ему не было в этом надобности: он даже не распаковывал свой алхимический набор с тех пор, как приехал в Вызиму, и в имперской оружейной было лучшее оснащение, но это было уже дело принципа.

Дверь в кабинет была открыта, и через неё были прекрасно видны его действия — в этом уж Геральт удостоверился — но Эмгыр не возражал, только сидел у стола, составляя письма все это время и почти даже не поднимая взгляд.

— Тебе больше по душе подобный мещанский уют? Камергером были приготовлены твои комнаты в этом коридоре, — только прокомментировал он

— Мне не нужны комнаты, — сказал Геральт. — Ты хотел меня — ты получил. Какие-то проблемы?

— Никаких, — ровно сказал Эмгыр, продолжая писать.

Это ещё больше взбесило Геральта.

— И чтобы кое-что между нами прояснить, — добавил он через плечо, запихивая последнюю колбу на место. — Сегодня ночью _я_ трахну _тебя_.

Он хотел произнести это угрожающе, но звучала реплика не как угроза и была воспринята тоже иначе.

Перо Эмгыра буквально вынесло за пределы бумаги, когда тот сжал кулаки так сильно, что слабый запах крови начал смешиваться с острой пахучей волной возбуждения. У Геральта мгновенно и невольно встал, дыхание участилось, а потом ножки кресла проскрежетали по полу, когда Эмгыр оставил бумаги и встал из-за стола.

Они едва ли не упали в бассейн наполовину одетыми, а потом Геральт разложил Эмгыра на выступе и глубоко и методично трахал его, выбивая из того короткие, с придыханием, стоны, заставлявшие его самого дышать с присвистом, прижимаясь сзади лицом к шее и вдыхая сладкий аромат похоти и удовольствия, слизывая пот с кожи возле самого края воды, удерживая руки Эмгыра на выступе над головой и заставляя мускулы широкой спины напрягаться под ним.

Потом они, дрожа, рухнули в дальний угол, чтобы отдохнуть, и Эмгыр, наконец, отдышавшись, схватил Геральта за голову и притянул.

— Чтоб тебя, Эмгыр, — повторял снова и снова Геральт между жадными поцелуями. — Чтоб тебя.

#

— Но...

— Пожалуйста, давай просто не будем говорить об этом? — сказал Геральт.

Спустя момент, в течение которого на ее лице боролись разные оттенки смятения и беспокойства, Цири сказала:

— Да, хорошо, — и через ещё один момент нерешительности, — Ты правда остаешься? — вырвалось из неё, словно она не смела даже надеяться. Он вздохнул и притянул её к себе.

— Да, — мягко сказал он, гладя её по голове. — Да, похоже, что так.

Он позволил себе порадоваться этому, хотя все остальное было херово. Эмгыр также потребовал остальных чародеек поклясться ему в верности, прежде чем позволил им войти в уже в их новый замок, поэтому в ту же ночь во дворце было спешно организовано всеобщее собрание. Геральт оказался объектом множества недобрых взглядов. Единственная, кто с ним заговорила, была Трисс, что придало неловкости его просьбе присмотреть за Йен вместо него, но что, черт возьми, ему еще оставалось?

— Конечно, — сказала она, а затем с порывом, — Геральт, я... — и запнулась, потому что из-за угла сада вышел Эмгыр и потом все остальное время не отпускал от себя Геральта. В кои-то веки Геральт не возражал. Он хорошо представлял, что Трисс собиралась сказать что-то вроде того, что _её_ гордость не настолько велика, чтобы не позволить потерпеть до нахождения лекарства. Йен и Эмгыр несомненно были бы в восторге, и попытка мягко отказать Трисс снова только усложнило бы ему жизнь еще больше, без чего бы он прекрасно обошёлся, особенно теперь или, раз уж речь об этом зашла, вообще.

Уклонение от этой неприятности позволило отвлечься от мыслей о происходящем до тех пор, пока торжество не закончилось и все не ушли, исчезнув в золотых порталах один за другим. А затем ему снова пришлось взглянуть в лицо тому факту, что Йен ушла, а он остался, и что, блядь, теперь ему делать?

Первоначальным ответом той ночью оказалось снова трахнуть Эмгыра, а потом наступило утро, и, как ни странно, у императора Нильфгаарда оказались дела. Эмгыр, как обычно, ушёл с первыми лучами солнца, оставив Геральта лежать в огромной кровати и думать о том, насколько бесполезны ведьмаки в центре Вызимы.

Это настолько удручило его, что он вышел в город просматривать все доски с объявлениями в тщетной надежде найти _что-нибудь_ , чем он сможет заняться, но практически ничего не осталось. Эмгыр уничтожил обычных бандитов, предложив амнистию и бесплатное зерно каждому, кто сдаст оружие и вернётся домой к посеву, и безжалостно выслеживая всех остальных. Он хорошо платил местным за уборку полей битв, разбросанных по всей сельской местности, и за сжигание мёртвых, поэтому нежить снова успокоилась, а солдаты уничтожили остальных обычных монстров. Ничего необычного так и не встретилось.

Единственной достойной работой было выслеживание темерских партизанских отрядов. И хотя Геральт к этому моменту окончательно распрощался с нейтралитетом, он не мог заставить себя заняться этим. Он вздохнул, отворачиваясь от последней доски. Может, стоит направить лошадь к маленьким деревушкам в отдалении, найти и упокоить беспокойного духа или группу утопцев. Эмгыр сможет выдержать несколько чертовых дней без него.

— Геральт! — вдруг раздалось со стороны постоялого двора, и Геральт только разворачивался, а на губах уже играла улыбка: широченная фигура сиявшего как начищенный медяк Золтана стояла в дверях и подзывала к себе. — Увидел тебя в окно. Иди сюда, выпьем!

— Какой сюрприз, — сказал Геральт, плюхаясь на стул напротив Лютика. — Какими ветрами вас сюда занесло? Дела в Новиграде плохо идут? Что с «Шалфеем и Розмарином»?

— Ах, это, — сказал Лютик. — Я решил, что быть хозяином постоялого двора — не для меня. Слишком много бухгалтерии и слишком мало поэзии.

Золтан со стуком поставил кружки холодного эля на стол.

— Проиграл его в гвинт. — качая головой сказал он Геральту, усаживаясь.

— Но так и должно было быть! — сказал Лютик. — По правде говоря, счетная книга пришла в негодность. Я уже забрасывал её ради музы, и хотел лишь писать. Тот проигрыш действительно был благом, скрывавшимся под личиной неприятности, клянусь.

— Хорошая личина. — сухо сказал Геральт.

— Смейся-смейся, — сказал Лютик. — После завтрашнего вечера уже не посмеешься.

Звучало тревожно.

— Что будет завтра вечером?

Лютик гордо выпятил грудь, аки распустивший хвост павлин.

— Первое представление моего нового произведения, прямо в этой таверне, — он величаво махнул в сторону сцены, на которой в это время печальный мужчина играл на странном хрипящем музыкальном инструменте, а обученная обезьяна танцевала для выбравшейся поздним утром аудитории. — И не просто произведения, Геральт. Мой магнум опус — мой шедевр. Песня, благодаря которой моё имя будут знать от Ковира до Нильфгаарда.

Геральт сложил руки.

— Да? Тогда я обязан это услышать.

— Конечно, должен! — воскликнул Лютик — Золтан прибережет для тебя лучшее место в зале. Плата за вход всего по десять крон с человека.

Геральт фыркнул, тут он сам напросился.

— Ладно, я приду. Как называется твой _магнум опус_?

Лютик поднял руки и прочертил слова, словно рисовал их на вывеске.

— _Цирилла и Дикая Охота_ , — с трепетом провозгласил он.

Следующий час Геральт пытался вытащить из Лютика информацию о его гениальном творении, а особенно о том, было ли в нем что-нибудь, из-за чего Эмгыру захочется его повесить, что было более чем вероятно, учитывая прошлые эскапады Лютика.

— Нет, разумеется, нет ничего, что оскорбило бы императора! — сказал Лютик. — Напротив. Повествование выстроено таким чудесным образом, что он.... О, ну-ка стой, я все понял, — он обвиняюще указал пальцем на Геральта. — Ты пытаешься обманом заставить меня рассказать обо всем заранее!

— Я бы не назвал это обманом, — сказал Геральт. — Скорее, попыткой спасти твою тощую шею.

— Что ж, не нужно беспокоиться о моей шее. Ты словно считаешь меня каким-то идиотом. Если бы песня оскорбляла Эмгыра, я бы остался и спел её в Новиграде! Культурной аудитории там гораздо больше, и, между прочим, Радовид поощряет солдатов давать _очень_ хорошие чаевые, если поёшь неприличные песни о Нильфгаарде. Но я должен был следовать велению музы.

— А также у него было несколько неотложных дополнительных долгов, — буркнул Золтан Геральту.

— Это нисколько не умаляет справедливости моего художественного выбора! — сказал Лютик. — Как бы то ни было, ты можешь больше не пытаться, я нем как камень до открытия кулис. Ты услышишь её впервые завтра вечером, как и все в таверне.

— Да, — сказал Геральт. — И половина из них будет нильфгаардскими офицерами. Вооруженными нильфгаардскими офицерами, — но до Лютика в таком состоянии было не достучаться. Геральт тяжело вздохнул.

— Возьму с собой мечи, — сказал он Золтану.

Золтан похлопал его по руке.

— А я — топор. Никогда не помешает, когда выступаешь перед новой аудиторией.

— Маловеры, уж скоро будете вы пристыжены, — надменно сказал Лютик.

Как бы то ни было, Геральт ушел оттуда в приподнятом настроении. В ближайшее время хотя бы не будет скучно. Ему до сих пор не удавалось провести больше недели в одном городе с Лютиком и Золтаном и не оказаться втянутым в какую-нибудь авантюру. Нужно сказать Цири, что они здесь, ей наверняка захочется улизнуть из замка и повидаться с ними. Черт, она вполне может захотеть прийти завтра вечером.

Он уже прошел было половину пути к ее комнатам, как остановился посередине коридора, потому что осознал, мать его, что именно о такого рода событиях он пообещал сообщать Эмгыру заранее. Геральт упер руки в бедра и тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь решить, будет ли считаться нарушением слова, если он просто _скажет_ Цири и не станет ее _подбивать_ — он покачал головой и направился к покоям Эмгыра. Если песнь Лютика будет достаточно оскорбительной, то меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Эмгыр был взбешен еще и за это.

— Ты не можешь вешать Лютика, — с порога начал Геральт, когда нашел Эмгыра в кабинете.

Эмгыр приподнял бровь.

— Я не знал, что собирался. Он чем-то это заслужил?

— Ну, — сказал Геральт. Эмгыр молча слушал, пока Геральт не закончил объяснять. — Я должен сообщить Цири, что они здесь, она захочет увидеться. Она также захочет сходить на открытие.

— Мм. Думаю, можно позволить, если это будет сделано осмотрительно. Пожалуй, я к вам присоединюсь.

— Что?

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— Будет гораздо легче определить, стоит ли его вешать, если я буду присутствовать лично.

— Эмгыр... подожди, это шутка? — недоверчиво спросил Геральт, но Эмгыр лишь прохладно ответил:

— Теперь ты можешь идти и сообщить Цирилле, — формально сказал он и снова склонился над огромной кипой документов.

— Правда? — спросила Цири. — Он сказал, что я могу покинуть замок и пойти в таверну на ночь?

— Если мы будем... осмотрительны, — сказал Геральт.

Она широко улыбнулась.

— Я уверена, что камергер сможет раздобыть для нас где-нибудь плащи с капюшонами. А он правда собирается идти с нами?

Геральт понял один из скрытых мотивов Эмгыра в ту же секунду, как вошел в таверну и сразу же заметил около дюжины нильфгаардских имперских стражей, которые изо всех сил старались притвориться, будто пришли отдыхать, и в то же время выглядеть внушительно и настороженно. Некоторые из них исподтишка выливали выпивку в пустые тарелки и супницы.

— И Цири не на что жаловаться, если они здесь, чтобы охранять тебя, так? — пробормотал он Эмгыру, тот лишь немного приподнял уголок рта, едва видный под глубоким капюшоном.

— Геральт! — перекрывая нарастающий гомон, проорал Золтан, зазывая их к столику спереди. — Сюда, друзей своих приводи, тут много места. Лучшие места в зале, все как обещал. Кто это тут? Это же наша девочка!

Три стражника за ближайшим столиком резко дернулись, очевидно борясь с импульсом вскочить, когда Золтан смял Цири в объятиях. Геральт закатил глаза и сжалился над ними, удостоверившись, что Эмгыр сел по другую сторону от него и был в безопасности, окруженный стражниками и им.

— Золтан, — сказал Геральт, махнув ладонью в сторону Эмгыра, — это... Йож. — Эмгыр бросил в него насмешливый взгляд и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия Золтану, подвергнув стражников еще большей муке.

— Милости просим! Друзьям Геральта за моим столом всегда нальют! — с чувством сказал он, вызывая служанку. Он хлопнул Геральта по плечу. — Вовремя подошел. Посмотри на эту толпу! Набились, как сельди в бочке. А Лютик нам все уши прожужжит, раз уж его слава так разрослась, что он может привлечь в будний вечер пол-Вызимы в таверну в трущобах.

Справедливости ради, Лютик и впрямь привлек большую толпу, даже если не считать имперскую стражу. В таверне было много офицеров не при исполнении, завсегдатаев, которые чуть удивленно оглядывались, заметив толпу стражников, но также было много богато одетых горожан и полно бедно выглядящих слушателей позади, где не было сидячих мест.

— Скажи, он действительно заслужил свою репутацию? — спросил Эмгыр из-под капюшона. Он ужаснул свою охрану еще больше, когда выпил из поставленной перед ним кружки пива, даже не дав кому-нибудь попробовать напиток на наличие яда.

— Какую именно? — спросил Геральт. — Репутацию ловеласа, пьянчуги и мастера впутываться в неприятности — заслужил сполна. — Цири ударила его по руке. — Ай! Это правда!

— Да, тут не поспоришь, — сказал Золтан. — Но если вы никогда не слышали нашего парня, господин Йож, то, скажу вам, вас ждет приятный сюрприз.

Толпа внезапно затихла: заиграла лютня где-то за кулисами, звук ее потихоньку нарастал, пока Лютик не вышел из-за кулис и не поклонился под звук аплодисментов — довольно шумных, надо сказать, потому что, когда хлопал Эмгыр, все стражники яростно хлопали вслед за ним, и все они носили латные рукавицы под плащами. Лютик аж раздулся, выслушивая аплодисменты, и снова поклонился, прежде чем усесться и с трепетом провозгласить:

— Добро пожаловать, дорогие друзья! Перед вами маэстро Лютик, бард, трубадур, сказочник и искатель приключений. Сегодня вам выпала честь стать свидетелями поистине необыкновенного события: открытие миру моего последнего произведения. Это героическое повествование о храбрости и верности, о битве и о скорби, о славе, отчаянии и, наконец, о надежде. Перед вами впервые — _Цирилла и Дикая Охота_ , — с этими словами он ударил по струнам и тут же увлек их в самую гущу повествования, начав с изумительной проникновенной речи Эмгыра о долгих тяготах войны, о яростном сопротивлении Севера, о своих опасениях потерпеть поражение и о сомнениях в том, стоили ли того все его победы. Геральт сморщился и закрыл глаза. Это было логично — после этого Лютик вывел историю к тому, как печалился император о потерянной наследнице и о построенной им империи, которую некому передать, а затем устремился к возвращению Цириллы и о том, как Эмгыр нанял Геральта. Но это вовсе не значило, что Эмгыру понравится.

Это было прекрасно. Лютик не соврал: это действительно было величайшим его произведением. Геральт каждый раз забывался и, полностью захваченный, окунался в рассказ. Лютик выстукивал на лютне звук копыт, когда гналась Дикая Охота — музыка обрывалась с их приходом. Но Геральту не нужно было устное подтверждение Эмгыра, чтобы знать, что чем лучше песня, тем хуже будет, если Эмгыру не понравится содержание.

И, как виделось Геральту, к тому все и шло. Один из куплетов был _полностью_ посвящен способностям, которыми обладала Цири: о том, как отчаянно она бежала сквозь города, миры и эпохи от наступающей ей на пятки Дикой Охоты, и достаточно было одной ошибки, чтобы оказаться схваченной. Песня звала Геральта тем, _кто наставлял ее в детстве и оберегал от зла_ , и все продолжала описывать то, как она научилась драться у ведьмаков, магии у чародеек и секретам у эльфов, намеренно выставляя ее еще больше похожей на загадочное полудикое создание.

И тут Лютик добрался до Битвы при Каэр Морхене, и Геральту стало плевать на все это, потому что... Потому что пел Весемир: это был голос Весемира — низкий, полный усталости и предчувствия собственной смерти — Весемир лишь надеялся не увидеть, как его ученики, его единственные дети, умрут вместе с ним. Он просил лишь об этом взамен на жизнь, что он посвятил службе людям, на которую он променял свою собственную. Геральт с трудом дышал через боль в горле. Сидевшая рядом Цири плакала, а комната расплывалась в пятнах света. Он снова был там, слыша в высокой пронзительной ноте флейты леденящий свист прихода Дикой Охоты, и тут Лютик — заставил струны кричать, сливая в одно рвущий душу крик Цири и смерть Весемира, пока все внезапно не замолкло.

Плакали не только они: закаленные солдаты вытирали глаза и носы, в тишине было слышно шмыганье, но все затихло, когда снова заиграла музыка — тихая струнная версия мелодии из Цириного куплета звучала все громче, наполняясь свирепостью, обратилась песнью мщения и непреклонности подобно реву выросшего львенка из Цинтры. Цири протянула руку и сжала его ладонь под столом, он крепко схватился за нее, пока Лютик снова вел их к битве на Ундвике, к нильфгаардским военным кораблям, ломавшим лед, чтобы биться за будущую императрицу, к смертельному бою с Карантиром, и достойной, как подобает владыке Скеллиге, гибели Краха ан Крайта, ослабившего Эредина для серебряного меча Геральта.

А затем — Лютик позволил yтихнуть, одна за другой, сплетавшимся мелодиям, пока не стало понятно, чего не хватало: мелодия Цири исчезла, пока никто не видел. Геральт закрыл глаза, в то время как Лютик стремительно увел его с горящих кораблей к башне и ее жуткой открытой двери, которая только и ждала, чтобы поглотить Цири для последней и самой страшной битвы, заставляя отпустить ее туда, забрав с ней его сердце, оставляя лишь надеяться — изо всех сил — что она вернется, чтобы занять свой трон.

Он завершил все там на последней дрожащей ноте, неуверенной и в то же время полной надежды, и погрузил комнату в полную тишину. Целый миг никто не издавал ни звука, и, когда вот-вот должны были начаться аплодисменты, Эмгыр встал и позволил плащу соскользнуть с плеч на пол.

Изумленные вздохи прервали начавшиеся было первые хлопки. Стоявший на сцене Лютик пораженно оглядывал комнату, в то время как нильфгаардские солдаты вставали смирно, даже пьяные и шатавшиеся, которых растолкали локтем и подняли на ноги друзья. Все остальные последовали их примеру, когда стражники выстроились в шеренгу, открыв путь к сцене, пока в углах шипели: «Это Император!». Эмгыр прошествовал к сцене и взошел по ступенькам. К этому времени Лютик сжимал свою лютню, замерев и неверяще уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами, пока Эмгыр не подошел к нему, и тогда он собрался и склонился в безупречном формальном поклоне и сказал тоном чуть выше обычного:

— Ваше Императорское Величество.

— Маэстро Лютик, — сказал Эмгыр. — Я мало слышал о ваших произведениях до этого дня, и, тем не менее, скажу со всей уверенностью, что в этот вечер вы их увенчали славой. — Он поднял руку, снял золотое кольцо с изумрудом и протянул его. — Если когда-нибудь у вас возникнет такая нужда в деньгах, что вы подумаете о том, чтобы продать это кольцо, вы можете показать его любому магистрату в Нильфгаарде, и вам беспрепятственно выдадут деньги. А завтра вечером вы появитесь при дворе и снова выступите с песней.

Лютик дрожащими руками принял кольцо в сложенные ладони и сдерживая слезы сказал:

— Благодарю, Ваше Величество. Это... это честь для меня.

Эмгыр едва кивнул, повернулся ко всем и махнул рукой.

— Можете выразить восхищение произведению маэстро Лютика, — сказал он, и весь зал взорвался аплодисментами, радостными восклицаниями и воплями, а Лютик по-настоящему плакал и слезы текли по его лицу.

Потом Эмгыр ушел обратно во дворец, забрав с собой около половины стражи, но Геральт и Цири остались отмечать и поднимать праздничные тосты с Лютиком допоздна.

— «Увенчали славой» — как думаете, что мой отец скажет на это, а? — сказал Лютик, вытянув руку с кольцом на большом пальце. — Ничего так, верно? Сам Император Нильфгаарда. Уверен, даже моя _сестра_ будет впечатлена.

#

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Эмгыра Геральт позже в ту ночь, когда наконец вернулся поздно в спальню и увидел, как тот все еще сидел за столом, читая документы при свете свечи.

Эмгыр мимолетно взглянул на него.

— Отнюдь. Твой поэт оказал мне услугу. Эта песня прозвучит во всех постоялых двора во всех уголках континента, и ни один человек, будь то мужчина или женщина, не сможет сдержать желание увидеть, как императрица сядет на трон, пусть и на мгновение. Он говорит по-нильфгаардски?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он перевел ее? — спросил Геральт.

— Если он не переведет ее сам, я найму того, кто это сделает, — сказал Эмгыр. — Я хочу, чтобы эта песня достигла столицы до того, замерзнет Понтар.

— Это на случай провала кампании.

— Или ее успеха, — сухо сказал Эмгыр, — и отказа Цириллы выйти за Морврана даже тогда. — Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза, и потер двумя пальцами переносицу.

Геральт глянул на странный набор документов, разбросанных на столе: записи квартирмейстера о распределении пайков, несколько дюжин разбирательств военного суда по солдатам из двух застав, отчеты из пунктов взимания сборов по дорогам и налогам из портов и рынков. Между ними не было очевидной связи, все напоминало поиски сведений, обыск.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Ложь, — сказал Эмгыр. — Или, как я все больше убеждаюсь, несколько лживых сведений, что покрывают друг друга. — Он убрал в сторону несколько бумаг и показал отчеты военного суда. — Было два отдельных случая бунта среди солдат на мелких сторожевых заставах. Не могу найти удовлетворительную причину. Оба раза — небольшой и быстро подавленный бунт — не было какой-либо организованности, просто внезапный прорыв. Командиры не проявляли излишней жесткости: на самом деле, оба просили снисхождения для подчиненных. Не было докладов о потерях запасов алкоголя или об употреблении фисштеха.

Геральт посмотрел на другие записи: различные методы отслеживания потоков продовольствия.

— У них была нехватка пайков?

— Если судить по цифрам, этого не должно было произойти. Но что-то мне не нравится. Нет очевидного мошенничества, только слабые намеки на обман. Но пока что я не могу найти источник.

Сверху лежал отчет военного суда из Билидана, деревеньки под Карреасом в дне пути верхом.

— Я могу пойти и посмотреть.

Эмгыр поднял голову и резко уставился на него, внезапно замерев: точно так же он реагировал, когда его противник в шахматах делал неожиданный ход. Геральт чуть ли не видел ход его мыслей, в конце концов, это было не так уж и сложно. _Если он задержится где-нибудь по дороге, если он отвлечется на охоту за каким-нибудь монстром, если он умрет в какой-то канаве между Вызимой и горами, если он просто продолжит ехать и не вернется обратно..._

— Будь так добр, — прервал его Эмгыр.

Геральт остановился в раздражении: достаточно того, что это случалось в шахматах.

— Почему? — прямо спросил он.

Эмгыр уже собирал бумаги в аккуратную стопку и откладывал в сторону, словно все уже было разрешено. Он взглянул на Геральта.

— А _ты_ можешь представить себя в заточении замка, словно меч на стене для декорации? Достаточно секунды, чтобы понять, что так не пойдет. Тебе нужно дело: так пусть оно имеет смысл. И попроси выдать быстрого коня для путешествия, — сухо закончил он.

Геральт выехал на следующий день поздним утром — после поистине потрясающих двух часов ебли и плотного завтрака — и по пути зашел в постоялый двор, где ночевали Лютик и Золтан, чтобы извиниться за то, что не будет присутствовать на выступлении этим вечером. Ему пришлось поискать их, пока он не нашел их, когда они перетаскивали свои вещи наверх в лучшие комнаты.

— Хозяин двора отдал их нам за ту же цену, что и прошлые, — сказал Золтан.

— Дань уважения. Естественно, после вчерашнего выступления он увидел работу истинного творца, — провозгласил Лютик.

— Скорее, увидел ценность императорской поддержки, — сказал Золтан. — Геральт, — тут он заговорщически взял его за руку, — полагаю, ты и я могли бы даже поговорить с ним. Мне так кажется, что Лютик должен получить небольшую долю выручки за вчерашнее выступление и за все последующие. Придет много людей, которые захотят услышать песню, которой хлопал сам император. Что скажешь?

— Конечно, Золтан, — развеселился Геральт. Но когда они спустились и хозяин только сложил руки и с прохладцей сказал:

— А ты кто такой, чтобы говорить за маэстро Лютика?

Это было вполне вежливым началом переговоров по местным меркам, и тут нильфгаардский военный в чине подполковника, выпивавший у стойки, с недоверием в голосе вклинился:

— Ты сбрендил? Следи за словами. Простите его, господин, — добавил он, обращаясь к _Геральту_. — Здесь люди простые, новости двора медленно доходят.

— Ээ, — протянул Геральт, гадая, за кого его только что приняли — не так уж много было беловолосых ведьмаков с кошачьими глазами, с которыми его можно было спутать — но один из других офицеров схватил трактирщика и начал быстро шептать тому на ухо, и Геральт расслышал: _«Он пользуется_ благосклонностью _императора, понимаешь?»_

— Да вы издеваетесь, — выдохнул Геральт, и ему пришлось успокаивать трактирщика, чтобы тот от ужаса не пообещал Лютику три четверти выручки в качестве извинения, в результате чего постоялый двор прогорел бы за месяц.

Геральту наконец удалось отвязаться, договорившись на десяти процентах выручки в те вечера, когда выступал Лютик, и бесплатном проживании и питании всякий раз, когда Лютик захочет здесь жить. Золтан с недоумением смотрел на переговоры. Когда они поднимались, он внезапно сказал:

— Парень, я не стану настаивать, если скажешь не совать нос не в свое дело, но теперь я гадаю, как дела во дворце? Я думал, что ты и Йеннифер собирались уединиться в тишине Синих Гор. Неудивительно, что ты так долго гостишь у Цири, разумеется...

— Я трахаюсь с Эмгыром, — сказал Геральт. Не было смысла ходить вокруг да около, если Золтан мог узнать это от любого имперского офицера рангом чуть повыше и скоро, наверное, от любого на улице.

— М, ага? — произнес Золтан, замер на половине пути и сказал:

— Что?

— Долго рассказывать.

— Вот те на, — безучастно сказал Золтан. — Ты и Эмгыр, да? — Он поднялся по оставшейся части молча, а на следующем лестничном пролете сказал:

— Пожалуй, нельзя сказать, что это незавидная пассия. Он тебя не обижает? — это прозвучало так отчаянно и все же твердо, что Геральт остановился и расхохотался так сильно, что пришлось сесть, чтобы не упасть с лестницы.

— Золтан, — отдышавшись, сказал он. — Я знаю, к кому обратиться за помощью, если такое произойдет. Ты настоящий друг.

— Эх, ну, нас, гномов, так просто не сдвинешь, раз уж мы прижились, — снисходительно сказал Золтан и протянул руку, чтобы поставить друга обратно на ноги.

Геральт быстро попрощался с ним и Лютиком в их комнатах и начал спускаться. Золтан мог сам донести сплетни и без присутствия Геральта, и ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Лютик начал его расспрашивать. Императорская благосклонность быстро растает, если Лютик напишет песню о том, как ведьмак ебет императора. Зато Радовид, наверное, отдаст за нее _десять_ колец с изумрудами. В конечном счете Геральт решил, что будет лучше отсутствовать недельку в городе, чтобы Лютик мог отвлечься на что-нибудь еще.

Перед тем, как сесть в седло, он забрал с доски объявлений листок о награде за темерских партизанов с грубым наброском мест, где они нападали. Он не был уверен, как это могло пригодиться — партизаны нападали на телеги с зерном, когда выпадала возможность, разумеется, но у Эмгыра имелись отчеты об этих нападениях, и потери уже были учтены в расчетах — но это казалось еще одним куском мозаики, необходимым, чтобы составить полную картину. Может, и не из середины, но даже кусочек с краю поможет собрать все воедино.

Поездка в Карреас прошла легко и приятно. Эмгыр выдал ему какой-то вычурный имперский пропуск, написанный высоким стилем нильфгаардского эльфскими письменами и с тремя печатями: черной, золотой и кирпично-красной, по запаху которой он, к своему удивлению, опознал кровь Эмгыра. Когда он показывал его патрульным и командирам застав, они отдавали честь и интересовались пожеланиями, и, казалось, не было ничего, в чем бы ему отказали: если он спрашивал, есть ли где переночевать, ему предоставляли лучшую комнату, простая просьба о еде обернулась пиршеством из четырех блюд. Ему пришлось начать уточнять, что нужны только бутерброды и бурдюк с водой в дорогу.

Перед Карреасом он убрал пропуск в седельную сумку и просто ехал дальше анонимно с провизией, которую добыл. Билидан являлся небольшим городком, чуть больше деревни, и сейчас в основном был непримечателен, так как остался далеко позади армии Нильфгаарда и фронта битв с Реданией. Солдаты здесь были гораздо менее улыбчивыми, чем солдаты в Вызиме: на доспехах наблюдалась ржавчина и лица были хмурые, что было неудивительно для застрявших в захолустье. Большинство не разговаривало на всеобщем языке, а по-нильфгаардски они разговаривали со странным произношением. Геральт спросил одного из тех, кто ухаживал за лошадьми, и узнал, что тот родом из Назаира: их призвали из дальних уголков Империи. Все это указывало на недовольство, которое могло вызвать небольшой бунт просто из-за неблагоприятного стечения обстоятельств, ничего особенного.

Геральт остановился в местной таверне и нашел на доске вывешенный командиром контракт на призрака, обитавшего у речной переправы и вынуждавшего подчиненных идти в обход. Это дало ему оправдание зайти в заставу в тот же вечер и «потеряться» по пути. Он обнаружил склад с бочками под карнизом, вскарабкался наверх, чтобы заглянуть через узкое окошко, открытое для проветривания. Он глубоко вдохнул и принюхался: пахло зерном. Правда, уж слишком сильно пахло для склада. Может, недавно прибыло?

Он встряхнул головой, спрыгнул вниз и пошел искать командира. Командир был уставший и раздраженный, предложил мало и отказывался повышать плату.

— Ты же ведьмак? Это твоя работа. Так что пойди и сделай ее, — отрезал он.

— Хм.

Он избавился от призрака, параллельно раздумывая о проблеме, затем, когда он выкопал серебряный браслет, оставшийся от призрака, спустился по холму к стоявшим кучкам крестьянским домам и под этим предлогом ходил вокруг с ним, спрашивая, знают ли они что-нибудь об истории появления призрака.

Крестьяне выглядели еще угрюмей, чем солдаты, и сначала были враждебно настроены, когда увидели его в дверях. Враждебность не была чем-то новым для него, но в этом случае они настороженно требовали сказать, работает ли он на Черных, и когда он отвечал утвердительно, они одновременно замыкались и шли на контакт: они не пытались ему помешать или остановить его, но и не разговаривали с ним и отвечали на вопросы односложно.

В следующем скоплении домов, когда крестьяне задали такой же вопрос, он пожал плечами и сказал:

— Они платят. Немного, но лучше я не смог выбить. Решил, что с меня не убудет, если уничтожу монстра. Нильфгаардцы платят лучше крестьян.

Фермер, опиравшийся на грабли, фыркнул.

— Неужели? Я бы не подумал. У нас нет сверкающих мечей, чтобы заставить заплатить за то, что они забирают, — с горечью сказал он.

Геральт бросил взгляд на пустые мешки для зерна у дальней стены сарая. Вроде, для посева еще рано.

— Как идет посев?

Мужик исчерпывающе пожал плечами.

— А что сеять-то? Все, что нам оставили, уже в земле.

Геральт кивнул и повернул обратно к лагерю, получил небольшое вознаграждение и оплатил комнату на постоялом дворе. В тот вечер зашли выпить несколько солдат — их было немного, заняли только один стол. Он угостил их выпивкой и спросил, много ли сражений они повидали. Услышал несколько историй, как всегда в большей или меньшей степени преувеличенных.

— Пожалуй, приятно отдохнуть от всего этого в таком тихом месте, — сказал он.

Один из солдат скривился.

— Это если тебе нравится притеснять крестьян и вешать своих, — пробормотал он. Его тут же пихнули.

Геральт дождался глубокой ночи, чтобы вернуться в лагерь и вломиться в склад. Он принюхался тщательнее в этот раз. Зерно было относительно молодым и его действительно недавно просеивали. Геральт сел на корточки и задумался. Командир держал своих людей на урезанном пайке, пока те не взбунтовались, а затем отправил их забирать зерно у местных — крал из следующего урожая, чтобы на время утихомирить своих. Необдуманно, и Геральт знал, что Эмгыр сказал бы в этом случае. Вопрос был в том, зачем?

Очевидный ответ — командир клал себе в карман. Но что-то не сходилось. Офицер сам был небогат и не казался идиотом, который думает, что сможет долго все скрывать. Немного возможностей для быстрого продвижения в далеком от сражений месте. Если наживался не он, то кто?

Геральт вернулся на постоялый двор, достал пропуск из

седельной сумки и на следующий день снова направился к командиру.

— Когда у меня будет для тебя работа, я сам скажу, ведьмак, — резко сказал он не поднимая головы. Геральт отодвинул стул и положил пропуск на стол. Офицер вскинул голову и уставился на него.

— Что...

— Вообще, я не разбираться с призраком пришёл, — сказал Геральт. — У Императора есть вопросы. Он отправил меня добыть на них ответ. Сядь.

Офицер посмотрел на него, на приказ, а затем медленно сел, не сводя глаз с Геральта, будто неожиданно увидел гадюку.

— Ты забирал у крестьян зерно на посев. Очень плохая идея. Как она пришла тебе в голову?

Тот побледнел и сглотнул.

— Что мне оставалось делать? Моих людей нужно кормить! Я уже в один день из четырех не мог давать им хлеб, и скоро это было бы превратилось в один день из трех.

— У тебя должно было быть достаточно, чтобы прокормить их.

— Неужели? Я из воздуха должен достать ту треть зерна, которой не хватает в мешках?

— Ты не счел нужным довести это до своих вышестоящих?

— Я направил тринадцать жалоб квартирмейстеру в Карреасе. Тринадцать! По разу на каждую поставку с тех пор, как принял пост. В хранилище уже тогда зерна было меньше положенного.

— Хм, — сказал Геральт. — Ответ получал?

— Естественно, — с горечью сказал офицер. — В августе пришел приказ отправить весь местный собранный урожай. Я возразил, на что мне сказали, что зерно нужно на фронте и что зерно пришлют потом. — Он поколебался и с вызовом сказал. — Я не выполнил приказ полностью — если бы я это сделал, мои люди бы уже умирали с голоду.

— Интересно, — сказал Геральт. — Остались копии жалоб? — Нильфгаардская бюрократия одержала триумф: у офицера были копии каждой из жалоб. Последние из них был довольно грубыми. Геральт сложил их и встал, забирая приказ.

— Что... Что вы собираетесь сделать? — офицер тоже встал, от него слабо пахло страхом.

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Поеду в Карреас, задам ещё несколько вопросов. На твоём месте я бы вернул то молодое зерно крестьянам, пока сезон посева не закончился. У вас рядом горы. Сними людей с патрулей и отправь их туда охотиться на диких коз до того, как выпадет снег. У вас будет достаточно мяса, чтобы прокормиться, и, может, даже поделиться с местными. Будут меньше вас ненавидеть.

Офицер был слегка ошеломлен и выглядел так, словно гора упала с плеч. Он встал смирно и отдал честь.

— Как прикажете.

Вернувшись вечером в свою комнату, Геральт гораздо тщательней изучил пропуск. На нем была всего одна строка, поэтому он достал свои изношенные заметки по высокому стилю эльфского письма — полезная штука, когда натыкаешься на их руины — и скрупулезно перевел буквы в нильфгаардские письмена, прочитал их вслух и попытался догадаться о смысле, опираясь на знания простого нильфгаардского. Через четыре слова до него дошел смысл. _Услышь голос своего императора, когда говорит предъявитель сего._ Эмгыр отдал ему Голос Империи. Он мог с помощью этого приказать казнить людей. Да что уж там, при желании он войну мог развязать. Геральт зыркнул на пропуск и сунул его в рубашку под доспехи, не обратно в седельную сумку, и пошел оплачивать счет.

Он прибыл в Карреас ближе к вечеру. Генерал-квартирмейстер в Карреасе был занятым человеком с большим самомнением, золотой должностной цепью, роскошными шелковыми одеждами и добротной обувью. Геральт проследил за ним от кабинета до красивого дома на лучшем участке, где тот жил, рано утром проник внутрь через чердачное окно и прогулялся по коридорам. Мебель качественная, местная, из Темерии, подсвечники серебряные, но не золотые. Два набора посуды, один набор из неплохого хрусталя. Пара хороших картин, на одной был изображен он сам с женой и двумя дочерьми, по запаху нарисована была несколько лет назад. В конюшне четыре крепкие надежные лошади, не набор лошадей лучшей породы, карета немного позолочена, но не сверх меры. У Геральта не сложилось впечатления, что это дом казнокрада. Да, человек был богат и любил тратиться, но жил он по средствам, соответствующим положению.

Он вошел обратно, добыл в кладовой перекусить и бутылку приличного Эрвелюса, уселся за стол хозяина дома и стал ждать. Генерал-квартирмейстер спустился, поправляя на ходу рукава, вызвал слугу, чтобы спросить, готов ли чай, взглянул в сторону двери кабинета и застыл.

Геральт показал ему развернутый пропуск.

— Знаете, что это?

Вытаращенные глаза свидетельствовали, что знает.

— Хорошо. Зайдите и закройте дверь.

Квартирмейстер неуверенно сел перед собственным столом, сложив руки на колени.

— Если... что... если есть что-то... Я уверяю Его Величество Императора, что я полностью...

— Оставьте, — сказал Геральт и вытащил стопку жалоб. — Я только что был в Билидане. Поговорил там с командиром гарнизона. Видели эти жалобы?

Квартирмейстер взял их в руки и пробежался по ним глазами, лицо его озадаченно нахмурилось.

— Но это... господин, уверяю вас, это какая-то ошибка, — он вскинул голову. — Его Величество Император уже спрашивал о записях из Билидана, я собрал их и отправил копии, это не...

Геральт поднял руку.

— Ясно. Значит, они до вас не дошли. Вопрос в том, что дошло. Вы в августе посылали запрос отправить местный урожай?

— Что? — Квартирмейстер уставился на него. — В Билидане почва не самая урожайная, и того, что они выращивают, едва хватает на то, чтобы прокормить себя. Командиру было разрешено запрашивать небольшую провизию для своих людей и получать дополнение к поставкам, ничего более. Если он высказывал претензии...

— Сколько командующих офицеров на подответственных вам территориях разговаривали с вами лично в прошлом году? — перебил его Геральт.

— Что? Я... я не... они, естественно, заняты своими делами, я не могу оставить город...

— Вы отправляли инспекторов для проверки поставок? Удостоверялись, что ничего из ряда вон не выходит?

— Мы проводим инспекции дважды в год согласно имперским предписаниям, — сказал квартирмейстер.

— Мм. Сколько инспекторов?

— Четверо, их порядочность не подлежит сомнению и...

— Они разделены по территориям? — перебил Геральт.

— Да, — медленно сказал квартирмейстер.

— Кто занимается Билиданом? Как давно он был там?

— Генерал-квартирмейстер-лейтенант Рейнил инспектировал наблюдательный пункт два месяца назад.

— Если он это сделал и отчитался, что все хорошо, значит, он солгал, — сказал Геральт. — Поставки приходили с недостачей. Как вы проверяете, что мешки с зерном, которые вы отправляете, совпадают по весу?

— Их взвешивают при поступлении на склад и снова при погрузке на телеги для отправки, — на квартирмейстера, казалось, начали находить оцепенение и тошнота. — Затем отчеты о взвешивании должны быть скреплены подписью принимающего офицера. Господин, все записи из Билидана были скреплены подписью и запечатаны должным образом, а инспекторы совершенно не участвуют во взвешивании — они даже не получают копии отчетов...

— Мм. Все больше лжи.

— Что?

— Разговариваю сам с собой, — Геральт встал. — Втихую отправь двух других инспекторов вместе для перепроверки всех наблюдательных пунктов на территории Рейнила. Пусть возьмут с собой зерно. Уверен, обнаружится, что во всех них обнаружится недостача, а командиры лихорадочно строчат жалобы и от безысходности отбирают у местных зерно для посева.

Квартирмейстер тоже встал, чуть покачнувшись.

— Что... что прикажете делать с... с полковником Рейнилом?

— Сам с ним поговорю, — сказал Геральт. — Затем, думаю, встречусь с вашими погонщиками. Полагаю, вы нанимаете местных для этой работы согласно стандартному имперскому регламенту? Находите способы распространить деньги среди местного населения?

— Я... да...

Геральт кивнул.

— Узнайте, где они выпивают. Зайду к вам в кабинет сегодня.

Он зашел туда перед обедом, волоча Рейнила, которого вез, перекинув через спину лошади.

— Заприте его, — сказал он сомневающимся стражникам у кабинета квартирмейстера и направился внутрь.

Когда он заглядывал вчера в окно, кабинет квартирмейстера являл собой образец аккуратности, а теперь выглядел так, будто по нему прошелся ураган и раскидал бумаги по всем поверхностям. Сам квартирмейстер стоял на четвереньках и читал разложенные на полу документы.

— Рейнил у вас в камере, — сказал Геральт. — Почти все выболтал. Влез в большие долги за азартные игры, взял несколько неподъемных займов и влез в еще большие. Подозрительный тип предложил сделку: выплата процентов в обмен на подпись на поддельных документах, пропуск инспекций. Не знает ничего об этом типе, не знает, как связаться. Он просто появляется несколько раз в месяц с документами за подписью Рейнила. Что насчет погонщиков?

— Меня проинформировали, что они посещают таверну под названием Каретник, что возле восточных ворот, — сказал квартирмейстер. — Господин, я изучал печати на отчетах из местностей, подотчетных Рейнилу, я клянусь вам, с ними все в порядке...

— Да, я не удивлен. Это не мелкие мошенники, они знают свое дело. Бьюсь об заклад, что где-то год назад были большие перестановки в командовании наблюдательных пунктов, когда Эмгыр завершил захватывать Велен и продвинул линию фронта к Понтару. Они наверняка воспользовались возможностью внедрить людей в наблюдательные пункты и скопировать печати.

Квартирмейстер приложил ладонь ко лбу и, кажется, был готов разрыдаться.

— Какая шайка... — вырвалось из него, — кто мог организовать — погонщики работают группами, мы тасуем их — чтобы подкупить столько людей, потребовалось бы такое количество денег, что сделало бы невозможным...

— Это не шайка, — сказал Геральт. — И цель — не деньги.

Геральт не стал утруждать себя разговором с погонщиками. Вечера, проведенный за выпивкой в углу таверны, хватило, чтобы услышать дюжину тихих «За лилии» и «В память о короле» когда поднимались кружки, а молодая девушка на маленькой цитре мягко перебирала _За Темерию_ когда стало поздно и народу стало меньше.

На следующий день он уже ехал в Вызиму. Через два дня он выдохнул:

— Это... партизаны, — глотнул воздуха. — Они... подкупили инспектора... а потом... _блядь_.

Он застонал.

— Продолжай, — таким же хриплым голосом сказал Эмгыр, скользя в него обратно.

— Потом, — сказал Геральт. Может, даже проскулил.

— Уверен, ты можешь продемонстрировать чуть больше самоконтроля.

— Иди нахуй, — серьезно сказал Геральт и резко выдохнул, когда Эмгыр начал быстро и сильно толкаться в него. — Они... они скопировали печати с наблюдательных пунктов на той территории... уговаривают верных им погонщиков взяться за работу... перехватывают зерно, идущее в обе стороны... сообщения...

Тут он перестал говорить, но Эмгыр ничего не сказал. После они лежали на кровати и ели с подноса.

— Умная организация, — заметил Эмгыр. — Они получают провизию для себя и верных им крестьян, одновременно моря голодом моих людей и толкая их на мародерство и грабеж.

— И это не считая того, что будет чертовски трудно в наступающем году, когда не будет урожая в дюжинах городов по всей Темерии.

— Действительно, — сказал Эмгыр и со вздохом перевернулся на спину. — К счастью, ты вовремя все раскрыл. Мы поменяем маршруты инспекторов и удостоверимся, что везде каждый раз инспектора будут разные. Также отправим новые поставки с зерном для посева во все пострадавшие деревни. На самом деле, нам это даже на руку: мы пытались распространить более выносливую породу озимой ржи, которую недавно вывели в Гемме, но фермеры Севера упорствовали против любых нововведений.

Он замолчал. Геральт вздохнул. Какого хрена, ему нечего терять.

— Перед тобой все еще стоит большая проблема, — прямо сказал он. — Множество темерцев любят свою страну. Ты не сможешь заставить их перестать любить ее через год или даже десять лет, даже при помощи хороших административных ресурсов и торговли с Нильфгаардом. Партизаны нескоро уймутся.

— Да, — сказал Эмгыр. — И, что гораздо показательней, они даже готовы пойти против собственных крестьян. Станет ли вести переговоры Вернон Роше?

— Зависит от предмета переговоров.

— Вассальное государство Темерия с самоуправлением.

— К этому он прислушается, — сказал Геральт. — Но он будет беспокоиться о том, что случится, когда ты разберешься с Радовидом.

— Если черное солнце будет развеваться над Цинтрой, Аэдирном и Реданией, Роше должен быть фанатиком с особым складом ума, чтобы поднять новое восстание и оставить свой народ в окружении врагов и торговых стен. Не могу представить себе иной причины, по которой я захотел бы предпринять ненужную силовую акцию по подавлению, и вряд ли Цирилле захочется это сделать самой.

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Вопрос только в том, поверит ли он тебе.

— Ему и не надо, — Эмгыр взглянул на него. — Вопрос в том, поверит ли он _тебе_?

— Что?

#

Во всем дворце царила суматоха из-за мобилизации. Холодало, и армии Нильфгаарда выступали, до начала кампании оставалось пять дней. План Морврана по захвату Третогора казался Геральту вполне надежным: дождавшись замерзания Понтара, пересечь реку в дюжине разбросанных точек, чтобы держать Радовида в неуверенности насчет их планов, в основном на западе, чтобы представить все так, будто армия выступает на Новиград, а затем развернуться и быстро двинуться на Третогор по замерзшей земле. Оставалось надеяться, что к тому моменту, когда разведчики Радовида поймут, что к чему, они будут у ворот столицы с солидным преимуществом.

Соответственно, командный пункт будет находиться на самой западной переправе, ближе всех к Новиграду.

— Когда мы разобьем лагерь, ты пересечешь реку и вступишь в контакт с темерскими партизанами, — сказал Эмгыр, чертя пальцем линию на карте. — Роше, может, и не законный правитель Темерии, но партизаны пойдут за ним, а у меня больше половины темерской знати. Все, на что он согласится, будет достаточно легко официально закрепить, а у тебя есть все полномочия выступать от моего лица.

— Слушай, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я разгуливал с этой штукой? — спросил Геральт. Ему все еще было не по себе носить при себе жгущий задний карман приказ Эмгыра. — Вдруг его украдут?

— Уверяю тебя, вора ты точно заметишь. И все вокруг, кто услышит его вопли, тоже. Золотая печать ограждает от воровства.

— Ясно, — пробормотал себе под нос Геральт. — От чего ограждает черная печать?

— От измены. Не советую предавать меня, пока держишь это при себе.

— Спасибо за предупреждение. А кровавая печать?

— На смерть, — сказал Эмгыр. — Носителя документа. В данном случае приказ тут же сгорит дотла.

— Все предусмотрено, — заметил Геральт.

— Именно поэтому он обладает такой силой. Те, кто его увидят, сразу поймут, что предъявитель сего получил его лично из моих рук.

— И много таких раздал?

— Всего один экземпляр, — сказал Эмгыр. — Постарайся не потерять.

Замечательно. Геральт пытался решить, было ли это лучше, чем если бы Эмгыр просто _признался в любви_ как все нормальные люди. Он не был в этом уверен. По крайней мере, так это хотя бы не выглядело так, будто он ожидал, что Геральт ответит на его чувства взаимностью.

С другой стороны, это могло означать, что он не видел нужды ждать, чтобы Геральт сам это сказал. Геральт спустился на ужин, чтобы увидеться с Цири, и оказалось, что Золтан и Лютик тоже были здесь и оба вальяжно расхаживали в роскошной парче среди знати.

— Как рыба в воде, я погляжу, — сказал Геральт.

— Геральт! — Лютик ослепительно улыбнулся. — Ты вернулся! Наконец-то! Я должен с тобой поговорить, ты обязан все мне рассказать.

— Ээ, — промычал Геральт.

— Я уже набросал сюжет, но мне нужно больше подробностей, — продолжил Лютик. — Не могу поверить, что ты не сказал, что ты и Эмгыр встретились еще детьми. Нет, я это не всерьез, разумеется, я понимаю.

В таком случае он понимал больше, чем Геральт.

— ... разбитое сердце, ссора из-за несогласия о будущем Цири, долгие годы в разлуке.

Что за чертовщина.

— ...но теперь-то скрывать незачем, верно?

— Лютик, — сказал Геральт. — О чем ты? Кто сказал тебе, что мы встретились, когда были детьми?

— Его Величество, разумеется! — ответил Лютик. Он схватил Геральта за руку. — И я даже не поблагодарил тебя. Я задолжал тебе, мой друг, и не думай даже, что я об этом забуду!

— _Что_ задолжал? — Геральту показалось, что он провалился сквозь портал в другой мир, который был настолько похож на его мир, что не сразу заметил разницу. Или Лютик провалился.

— Заказ! — сказал Лютик. — Его Величество поговорил со мной после выступления при дворе. Он передал, что ты ему сказал, что полностью мне доверяешь. Он спросил меня, есть ли у меня вдохновение написать еще — о, еще какое — и он заплатил мне, Геральт! Он хочет, чтобы я создал цикл героических песен! Думаю, _Цирилла и Дикая Охота_ будет третьей. Я сейчас работаю над первой, в ней будет описываться история вашей любви и то, как он доверил тебе воспитание Цириллы. Я назову ее _Волк и Пламя_.

— О, не беспокойся! — добавил он, вероятно, увидев какую-то часть из широкого спектра эмоций, что отобразилась на лице Геральта. — Разумеется, ничего _вульгарного_ не будет, все будет обернуто в поэтические выражения.

— Что ты сделал? — сказал Геральт Эмгыру. — Подожди, забудь, я знаю, что ты сделал. Зачем?

— Если Цирилла твоя по Праву Неожиданности, по нильфгаардским законам можно оспорить то, что она моя законная наследница, — сказал Эмгыр. — Лучше будет, если мы представим это сейчас удобным предлогом для ее защиты, пока она не выросла.

Геральт уставился на него.

— То есть, ты добровольно отдал мне свою дочь, наследницу императорского трона, чтобы вырастить ее среди ведьмаков и чародеек?

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— Я сам был проклят магом, а убийцы заняли трон моего отца. Почему бы я не захотел спрятать свою дочь среди тех, кто мог ее защитить?

— Что насчет тех нескольких лет, когда ты обещал отдать за мою голову награду?

— После того, как я вернул трон, мы поссорились. Я хотел тут же помазать Цириллу как свою наследницу. Ты боялся за ее счастье и благополучие среди дворцовых интриг. Но теперь мы помирились, а Цирилла вернулась на законное место, чтобы стать императрицей Нильфгаарда и Севера. Это прекрасная сказка.

— Но это все неправда!

— Это и не должно быть правдой, — в голосе Эмгыра едва слышны были нотки жалости. — Это просто должно стать историей.

Сочетание денежных вливаний, императорского одобрения и полной творческой свободы — не то, чтобы Лютик не мог просто выдумать все, что ему вздумается, — оказалось крайне вдохновляющим. Лютик выступил с первой версией _Волка и Пламени_ в вечер накануне выдвижения армии. Эмгыра и Геральта не называли любовниками напрямую, разумеется. Это было бы слишком _вульгарно_. Вместо этого они «горячо любили друг друга, словно связанные кровными или вечными узами», а Геральт «прижимал Цириллу к груди, будто она была рождена от него, а не только от человека, которым он так дорожил», и ссора из-за Цири «как струны лютни разорвала им сердце».

Двор был зачарован. Женщины рыдали всю вторую половину песни. Цири в пораженном замешательстве даже спросила, почему он никогда ни о чем таком ей не говорил. Геральт весь вечер много пил.

— Теперь ты счастлив? — спросил он потом Эмгыра, уткнувшись головой в подушку.

— Да. Даже воодушевлен, — с намеком в голосе сказал Эмгыр и положил ладонь на его зад. Геральт ругнулся себе под нос: он хотел злиться, но его каждый раз не хватало больше, чем на десять минут, когда Эмгыр начинал. Так уже было несколько раз. Он задрожал, когда Эмгыр поцеловал его в шею и провел пальцами по изгибу бедер.

— Ну? — тихо спросил Эмгыр.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Геральт. Не было смысла делать себе хуже назло другому. Он застонал, когда Эмгыр с готовностью скользнул в него.

— Кто бы знал... что романтические истории... тебя заводят, — выдохнул он.

Он невольно был рад, что это произошло сейчас: они хотя бы выезжали завтра и оставляли двор позади. Те из дворян, кто раньше знать его не хотел, за одну ночь внезапно стали подобострастны, те, кто был вежлив — любезны, и небольшая горстка тех, кто был дружелюбен, теперь смотрели на него с удовлетворением, словно поставили на выигравшего скакуна. И все они хотели с ним _поговорить_.

— Они теперь поняли, что ты игрок, а не просто страшный дикий зверь, которого я держу на поводке для развлечения, — сказал Эмгыр. — Запомни для меня тех, кто начнет за тобой ухаживать: они будут либо опасны, либо полезны.

— Шпионь за своей знатью сам, без моей помощи, — сказал Геральт.

— Ты не будешь шпионить. Ты будешь нести послание для них. Это послание может быть ложью, но они все равно хотят, чтобы оно добралось до меня.

#

Как бы то ни было, через два дня Геральт был просто счастлив отделаться от него на берегу Понтара. Он ехал в лагерь Роше, находившийся менее чем в дне езды по ту сторону реки. Тем не менее, поездка была крайне неприятной из-за ледяного дождя, что превратил землю в грязное месиво, и Геральту приходилось каждый час слезать с Плотвы, вести ее под уздцы и чистить копыта.

— Жизнь во дворце разбаловала, — сказал он ей, но имел ввиду их обоих. Ему тоже не нравилось ходить мокрым до нитки.

Партизаны также приняли его с прохладцей.

— Дальше не заходить, — сказал караульный где-то за шесть метров до лагеря, подняв на него арбалет.

Геральт подтянул поводья и приподнял бровь.

— Серьезно? Меня не так сложно узнать.

Арбалет не двинулся. Геральт вздохнул.

— Роше здесь?

— Нет, — ровно сказал караульный. — И не появится, нильфгаардская шавка.

— Ладно, — сказал Геральт. — Передай ему, что нильфгаардская шавка будет ждать его до завтрашнего дня в Новиграде в «Золотом Осетре». Если он захочет поговорить о самоуправлении для Темерии, пусть заглянет. Хорошего дня.

Он отправился в город и сел с кружкой пива за стол в уголке на нижнем этаже трактира, завязал несколько партий в гвинт. К своему раздражению он обнаружил, что было скучно. Он и Эмгыр играли уже несколько недель, и, хотя Геральт твердо отобрал из колоды Эмгыра карты и привел ее к чему-то более приемлемому, тот все еще оставался грозным противником. По-видимому, это развило навыки Геральта: он разбивал оппонентов в пух и прах, даже не особо задумываясь.

Трактир наполнился ближе к закату, затем пустел по мере перехода ночи в утро, и только Геральт начал думать, что Роше все же не придет, как заметил, что мужчины с суровыми лицами заняли углы, оружие у них выпирало под плащами и пахли они свежей землей и травой. Он закончил играть с последним противником и качнул головой, не давая следующему сесть. Через несколько минут спустились Роше и Бьянка и сели на пустое место за его столом.

— Ну? — ледяным тоном сказал Роше. — Что хотел сказать?

— С чего так неприветливо? — спросил Геральт. — У меня есть несколько идей, просто интересно, что перевешивает слово _«самоуправление»_ в твоей голове.

Бьянка фыркнула, а Роше еще более ледяным тоном ответил:

— Шлюха Эмгыра может не рассчитывать на теплый прием у темерцев. Или ты думал, что мы не знаем, что происходит в замке Фольтеста?

Геральт вздохнул.

— Я думаю, что будет чудом, если еще не весь Север знает об этом. Еще будут остроумные замечания, которые ты бы хотел озвучить перед тем, как мы начнем?

Роше сложил руки на груди, скривив губы в упрямой гримасе — как обычно.

— Это ты к нам пришел. Если есть что сказать — говори.

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Думал, я уже сказал. Темерия получит самоуправление в качестве вассального государства под Нильфгаардом. Вы складываете мечи, перестаете убивать нильфгаардских солдат, возвращаетесь домой до зимы, может, даже засеиваете еще несколько акров до того, как земля замерзнет.

— Полная амнистия? — резко спросил Роше.

— Эмгыр не заинтересован в том, чтобы разбирать каждого из вас или сражаться со всеми вами.

— У многих моих людей конфисковали земли.

— Это труднее, будет зависеть от того, что с землями сделали, — сказал Геральт. — Допустим, если земли все еще пустуют, то их восстановят. Если нет, то потерявшему будет дарована земля той же ценности или выше, и он сможет попытаться обменяться с нынешним владельцем. Большое количество конфискованных земель было скуплено дельцами, поэтому те будут склонны пойти на сделку.

Роше хмурился.

— _Допустим?_ То есть, ты говоришь, что Эмгыр этого не предлагал? Какими полномочиями ты обладаешь, чтобы... — он осекся, когда Геральт вытащил приказ и положил на стол. Уставился. Даже Бьянка наклонилась, раскрыв рот.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, что это, — сказал Геральт.

Роше медленно поднял взгляд и вытаращился на Геральта. Скривил лицо в непонимании.

— Но... — он пару раз перевел взгляд на приказ и обратно на Геральта. — Ты и правда любовник Эмгыра?

— Ты же сказал, что знаешь! Ты назвал меня его...

— Я не верил в это! — сказал Роше. — Я думал, что это идиотские придворные слухи. Нильфгаардская знать распускает самые нелепые истории друг о друге, если это им политически выгодно.

— Кто, черт возьми, поверил бы в _это_ , если бы оно не было правдой?

Роше все еще кривил лицо.

— Ты с ума сошел? Чем он заманил тебя в свою постель? Богатством? Титулом?

— В основном, вином. Но вино хотя бы было отличное.

— Это как-то касается Цириллы? — слабым голосом спросила Бьянка. — Ты хотел остаться возле нее, оберегать ее, а он не допускал... — Она умолкла.

— Просто не ломай себе голову над этим. Я стараюсь этого не делать, — сказал Геральт. — Суть в том, что Эмгыр хочет взяться за Радовида, а вы произвели впечатление. Он сказал передать вам, что если вы можете организовать операцию по хищению зерна с помощью горстки идеалистов и погонщиков, то он готов дать вам управлять страной.

У Эмгыра было еще несколько условий из стандартной политики Нильфгаарда: клятва в верности императору от каждого, кто надеется на амнистию, службу в армии или участие в политике; черное солнце должно быть выставлено везде, где выставлены лилии; никаких расправ над теми, кто оказывал поддержку или сотрудничал с Нильфгаардом; небольшая дань для местного использования первые четыре года, каждая деревня должна будет предоставить соразмерное количество новобранцев для военной или государственной службы в империи.

Роше настороженно согласился на принципиальные условия и внезапно потребовал:

— Можем ли мы доверять любым его обещаниям? Геральт, мы сейчас об Эмгыре говорим...

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Правда заключается в том, что если это какой-то запутанный план предать вас, то ни вы, ни я, никто другой не догадается об этом, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Роше хмурился.

— Это совсем не обнадеживает.

— Не стану тебе врать. Но я не думаю, что он пойдет на попятный. Зачем ему? Он не сумасшедший, в отличие от Радовида. Займись посевами, держи торговые пути открытыми и подними знамя с черным солнцем. Вот чего он хочет. Нет причин, по которым он не позволил бы тебе сделать это для него.

Они отметили сделку стаканом темерской ржаной и пожали друг другу руки, после чего Роше и его люди покинули таверну по горстке за раз, причем Роше и Бьянка исчезли в подвале, чтобы ускользнуть через канализацию. Геральт выждал десять минут, пока последние из них не ушли, и стал выходить, кинув трактирщику несколько крон. На улице возле причала перед таверной почти никого не было, а на востоке только начало светлеть небо. Геральт остановился на лестнице и глубоко вдохнул морской воздух, мгновенно схватился за меч, учуяв сильный запах пота, кожи и стали из улочки возле таверны. Он кинулся вперед, перекатился и встал на ноги, когда на него двинулись, но их было тридцать человек: храмовые стражники и охотники на ведьм. Они накинули на него тяжелые сети из скрученных стальных тросов и повалили его на землю.

#

Цири неуверенно вошла в шатер Эмгыра. Обычно она прекрасно знала, почему он за ней посылал: она не нарушала правила _случайно_. И обычно она не была против, когда ее вызывали. Было ощущение... как будто она дома, как будто Весемир читал ей лекции, если бы Весемир лучше делал вид, что высечен из камня, и — ужасная, предательская мысль — был гораздо умнее. Эмгыр иногда звал ее, поднимал одну бровь, спрашивал ее, нужно ли ему что-то говорить, и разъяснял только тогда, когда она отвечала утвердительно. И когда он все же читал ей лекции, то каждый раз она узнавала что-то новое: открывалось новое окошко в мир, похоже было на ощущение, словно побывала в другом мире.

Но сегодня ничего не должно было быть, если только это не снова вопрос о замужестве: но после последнего разговора он сказал, что следующий состоится после окончания кампании, с намеком, что тогда ей придется решить. Она пыталась подавить импульс сделать все наоборот в этой ситуации назло. Конечно, Геральт был прав: она сама понимала, что Эмгыр просто так не советует. Она вполне верила, что все другие варианты были хуже. Ей просто... не хотелось выходить за кого-то по _этой_ причине. Возможно, она просила слишком многого.

— Сир, вы желали меня видеть, — сказала она. Он не сидел за столом: он стоял, сложив руки за спину, возле небольшой жаровни, обогревающей главную комнату шатра.

Он не оглянулся, только чуть пошевелился.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты услышала это от кого-то другого. — Он сделал короткую паузу, так что ее мышцы живота не успели напрячься. — Геральта захватили в плен в Новиграде.

— Ты... ты уверен? — выдохнула она.

— Да, — сказал Эмгыр. — У него забрали Голос. Бумага все еще не у него, но он не мертв. Двое магов пытались увидеть его: что-то скрывает его от их взора, и это говорит о том, что его держат в защищенном от магии месте, но они уверены, что он все еще в городе.

— Что нам делать? Что ты собираешься делать?

Он чуть двинул рукой.

— Ждать.

— Ждать? Ждать чего? Пока они не обнаружат, что он _умер_? Я могу...

— Сама отправиться в Новиград? Угодить на полной скорости в ловушку и сделать его, по мнению моих врагов, уже ненужным?

Она сжала кулаки.

— Меня не так просто поймать.

— Так говорили многие чародейки и маги, которых сожгли на кострах иерарха, — сказал Эмгыр. — Нет. От тебя сейчас мало проку и слишком много риска. Ты тоже должна ждать.

— Я не собираюсь просто сидеть, пока Геральт, может быть, истекает кровью в подворотне!

— Цирилла, — устало сказал Эмгыр. — Он не в подворотне. Его раны, если он вообще был ранен, а не опоен зельями или вероломно пойман, были обработаны. Его жизнь крайне ценна для его тюремщиков.

— Если ты даже не знаешь, у кого он...

— Я знаю, что это за человек, — сказал Эмгыр. — Нет только имени, но и это я скоро узнаю. Это не просто несчастный случай. Его специально поймали, темерцы или люди Радовида, или храмовые стражники, или иерарх, или любой союз этих сторон.

— Но почему? — выдавила из себя Цири. В такого рода вещах Эмгыр не ошибался, но... — Потому что они узнали, что он твой любовник?

— Будем на это надеяться, — сказал Эмгыр. — Хотя это маловероятно. — У входа раздалось шуршание, один из адъютантов не дожидаясь зашел и чуть поклонился. — Ну?

— Сир, женщина с переговорным флагом объявилась у края лагеря. Она представилась как Бьянка и сказала, что у нее есть для вас важная информация о ведьмаке Геральте.

Эмгыр наклонил голову, и спустя мгновение адъютант открыл полог, приглашая Бьянку внутрь.

— Бьянка! — Цири шагнула к ней. — Что случилось с Геральтом? Что ты знаешь?

— Цири... — Бьянка замешкалась и посмотрела на Эмгыра, который наполовину обернулся и спокойно ее изучал. Лицо его было сурово и неподвижно. Она сглотнула, поклонилась и сказала:

— Ваше Величество, я...

— Я знаю, кто вы, лейтенант Бьянка, — сказал Эмгыр. — Какие у вас для меня сведения?

— К сожалению, плохие новости. Хотя, как мне кажется, что-то уже дошло до ваших ушей. Сегодня генерал Роше и я встретились с Геральтом в Новиграде в «Золотом Осетре». После того, как мы и большинство наших людей ушли оттуда, там все еще оставалось несколько наших из местных, когда Геральт уходил. Когда... когда его забрали.

— Кто? — спросил Эмгыр. Ни лицо, ни тон голоса его не изменились.

— Храмовые стражники и охотники на ведьм, — сказала Бьянка. — Около тридцати человек. Ничего нельзя было предпринять.

Цири с трудом сглотнула.

— Он сильно пострадал? Им удалось увидеть?

— Судя по тому, что я слышала, он не сильно пострадал, — ответила Бьянка. — Они использовали сети, чтобы поймать его, и шел он под конвоем самостоятельно. Наши люди не увидели крови на нем. Один из них тут же сообщил нам. Двое остались и проследовали за ними так скрытно, как могли. Они свяжутся с нами, как только смогут подтвердить это, но… что сказать. Его уводили в сторону моста к Храмовому острову. Скорее всего, его увели в подземелья.

Цири с нетерпением взглянула на Эмгыра, но тот лишь на миг поднял руку, не давая ей заговорить, и обратился к Бьянке:

— Лейтенант, вы сослужили хорошую службу, принеся мне эти сведения, и подвергли себя опасности ради этого. Я не забуду. Вы достигли договоренности с Геральтом?

Бьянка настороженно смотрела на него.

— Да. Он сказал...

— Все, что он пообещал от моего имени, будет исполнено, — сказал Эмгыр. — Мой адъютант проводит вас к писцам. Они запишут условия.

Она открыла было рот, затем закрыла, словно удивилась, что ей не пришлось с ним спорить. Медленно сказала:

— Если пожелаете... я могу остаться возле лагеря и сказать своим, чтобы делились со мной новостями. Если гонцы смогут приходить и...

— Седрис, — позвал Эмгыр. Вошел адъютант. — Пусть поставят палатку для лейтенанта Бьянки возле северного сторожевого поста. Если кто-то придет и будет ее спрашивать, этого человека должны немедленно отвести к ней без всяких вопросов и записей.

Бьянка, все еще выглядевшая слегка потрясенной, снова поклонилась и вышла вслед за адъютантом. Как только за ними упал полог, Цири тут же обернулась к Эмгыру.

— Подземелья Храмового острова. Теперь мы знаем, где он.

Эмгыр медленно сел за стол.

— Да. Осталась лишь последняя важная деталь. Думаю, скоро она станет ясна.

— Какая разница? — сказала Цири. — Мы все равно должны его вызволить!

— Цирилла, — резко сказал Эмгыр. — Я понимаю твою слепую иррациональную реакцию и сочувствую больше, чем ты себе представляешь, но если ты не можешь усмирить себя, устранись до тех пор, пока не сделаешь это. Что, как ты думаешь, можно сделать, чтобы вытащить его из Храмового острова? Его не кинули, как местного хулигана, в камеру, охраняемую несколькими скучающими стражниками, которых можно подкупить или зарезать. Он — важный для военных действий заложник, которого держат в почти неприступной крепости, охраняемой небольшой, но хорошо дисциплинированной армией. Помимо выкупа или захвата, другими методами мы не вызволим его. Понтар, как и вчера, еще не замерз, а мосты все так же сожжены. И если я не договорюсь с иерархом, то, будь уверена, к тому моменту, как река замерзнет — а до этого еще месяц — Радовид разместит между нами и городом половину своей армии, если не ее всю.

Она готова была кинуть в него: сидит здесь, качаясь вперед-назад, как статуя какому-нибудь божку, _жди_ да _жди_ , и ничего для нее, ничего, в чем она так нуждалась, но тут снова полог откинули без предупреждения или приглашения, зашел другой адъютант, который с посеревшим лицом нес маленькую коробочку, осторожно держа ее между пальцами обеих рук. С небольшой дрожью в голосе:

— Сир, вы сказали, если...

— Да. Вот оно, — он протянул руку. Адъютант медленно пересек комнату и отдал коробку: она была сделана из золота, словно реликварий. — Кто принес?

— Храмовый стражник из Новиграда, сир, — сказал адъютант. — Я задержал его в...

— В этом нет надобности. Отпусти его, — сказал Эмгыр. — Оставь нас.

Адъютант поклонился и спешно вышел, как будто радовался, что ему разрешили покинуть шатер. Эмгыр опустил взгляд на коробочку, взялся за крышку и приподнял ее. Выражение лица не изменилось, только мускул челюсти дрогнул один раз. Он закрыл коробку.

— Что... что там? — спросила Цири.

— Его левый мизинец, — сказал Эмгыр. Голос был совершенно ровный, а руки спокойно лежали на крышке. Секунду до нее доходил весь ужас сказанного.

— Почему... зачем им... — ее голос сорвался, она почувствовала тошноту. О боги, Геральт.

— Иерарх узнал о проклятии мисетере.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь?

— Иерарх — человек, далекий от деликатности, хоть он и думает, что крайне умело ее проявляет, — сказал Эмгыр. — Если бы он просто думал, что Геральт — мой любовник, он начал бы с грубого требования заплатить крупную сумму для выкупа, замаскировавшись под обычного преступника, и посмотрел, как я это восприму. Он попытался бы узнать, насколько Геральт ценен для меня, прежде чем начать пытаться использовать его. Это, — указал он на коробку, — пропущенный шаг. Это чистая угроза. Он не отправил бы мне это, если бы не знал уже, что Геральт бесценен.

Он замолк, все еще глядя на коробку. Затем сказал:

— Цирилла, оставь меня.

— Почему? Что ты собираешься делать? — потребовала она, сжав кулаки.

— То же, что советую тебе: усмирить себя. Иди, — он встал и прошел в спальную часть, отделенную пологом. Цири мгновение стояла на месте, дрожа от ярости, а затем тремя быстрыми шагами последовала за ним, откинула полог и застыла: Эмгыр стоял возле низкого столика рядом с кроватью, держа руки за спиной, и смотрел на приготовленные для игры шахматы. Изящные резные фигурки из слоновой кости стояли на мраморной доске. Внезапно он схватил ее одной рукой и швырнул на пол, разбив все вдребезги, и опустился на колени в груду обломков.

Цирилла позволила пологу упасть обратно и стояла, сжав кулаки. Развернулась и вышла из шатра в лагерь, пешком прошла до берега реки и в отчаянии остановилась. Маги Эмгыра не принесли в гущу кампании мегаскопы: они использовали сеть из имперских кристаллов для видения. Она не могла связаться с Йеннифер, Трисс или еще кем-нибудь, не так быстро, чтобы можно было что-то сделать, если они вообще могли что-то сделать. Может, если она попытается, то сможет достучаться до Аваллак’ха — иногда порталы открываются там, куда ей хотелось попасть, если она отдаст себя полностью этой силе. Но ей не казалось, что сможет это сделать, когда в голове у нее стучало: Геральт, Геральт, Геральт во власти тех, кому нет дела до него, и кто знал только, что он был нужен императору, как ключ для замка.

— Цири! — она остановилась и обернулась. Лютик позвал ее, находясь на границе лагеря. С ним были Золтан и Бьянка, он дернул Золтана за рукав и побежал по склону к ней, чуть скользя по грязи и чуть не упав в реку.

— Цири, душенька, Бьянка рассказала нам о Геральте, — понизив голос, сказал Золтан, одновременно поднимая на ноги Лютика. — Его правда держат... — он еще сильнее понизил голос, — на Храмовом острове?

— Да, — без эмоций сказала она. — Иерарх только что прислал отцу мизинец.

Они резко втянули воздух..

— Мы должны что-то сделать! — взорвался Лютик. — Мы отправимся на помощь, как он делал много раз для нас...

Она перевела взгляд на реку, смаргивая горячие слезы. Было больно слышать эти слова от Лютика. Наверное, Эмгыру было так же плохо и смешно слышать, как она кричала нечто подобное. Даже Золтан медленно и мрачно покачал головой, сложив руки на груди.

— Парень, нужна армия, чтобы добраться до острова. У Геральта в городе много друзей, и небольшое количество золота добудет нам еще больше, но этого недостаточно, чтобы раскусить этот орешек.

Цири неотрывно смотрела на подвижную гладкую зеркальную поверхность реки, что плавно уходила вдаль подобно дороге. Она медленно сказала:

— Сколько друзей?

— Что? — Золтан посмотрел на нее. — Я могу собрать двадцать крепких краснолюдов за час. Но что двадцать против острова?

— Не против острова, — сказала Цири. Она отвернулась от реки и обратилась к Бьянке. — Ты сказала, что вы договорились с Геральтом. Самоуправление Темерии, клятва вассала Нильфгаарду? — Бьянка медленно кивнула. — Вы присоединитесь? Будете ли вы сражаться сегодня на нашей стороне?

— Чтобы ворваться в Храмовый остров? — с недоверием в голосе спросила Бьянка.

— Нет. Чтобы захватить Ворота Иерархов и удерживать их несколько часов. — Они все уставились на нее. — У нас есть армия, — яростно сказала она, махнув рукой на выстроенные в ряд палатки на берегу, на сверкающие в солнечных лучах доспехи. — Все здесь: одиннадцать тысяч солдат в пяти часах ходьбы до Новиграда. Этого недостаточно для штурма стен. Но если какие-нибудь ворота будут открыты для нас...

— Твоя армия на другом берегу, — сказала Бьянка. — Ты думаешь о лодках? По ту сторону реки сидят реданские лучники, и, уж поверь, у них хватит смолы и дегтя, чтобы поджечь все стрелы. Понтар здесь шесть метров в глубину, они утопят вас. К тому моменту, когда вы доберетесь до того берега, вам повезет, если будет одиннадцать человек, не то что одиннадцать тысяч.

— Я знаю, — сказала Цири. — Река должна замерзнуть.

— И в тот же день, когда на берегу реки появится первый лед, иерарх тут же захлопнет все ворота Новиграда и набьет их солдатами, — сказала Бьянка.

— Этот день наступит сегодня, — сказала Цири. Они уставились на нее. — Дикая Охота принесла с собой лед междумирья и заморозила море у Ундвика. Если они это могут, я тоже могу. Я заморожу реку на то время, которое понадобится, чтобы мы смогли пересечь. _Вы удержите ворота?_

#

Она бегом направилась к шатру Эмгыра и проигнорировала блеяния адъютантов о том, что император никого не принимает. Она ворвалась внутрь и увидела Эмгыра стоящим у стола, на который была водружена пыльная коробка, вытащенная со дна большого сундука, а остальные были свалены вокруг него, планы внутри были развернуты: очевидно, давно отвергнутые предложения по пересечению Понтара: сооружение мостов, заклинания переноса...

— Цири... — напряженно начал он.

— Я могу заморозить реку, — сказал она. Он застыл. — Золтан и Бьянка полагают, что смогут удерживать Ворота Иерархов в течение...

Эмгыр уже выпрямился и позвал:

— Ко мне! — тут же прибежали все его адъютанты. — Отдать сигнал на дневной отдых. Проинформируйте генерала Морврана и генерала Дорвиана, что нам предстоит пятичасовой марш-бросок в сумерках и битва в конце. Мы оставим осадные орудия. Приготовьте мои доспехи и коня. Тебе потребуется помощь магов? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Цири. Она помотала головой, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Она думала, что ей придется с ним бороться. — Скажите мастеру Волрегу и его людям приготовиться выехать с нами. Скоро у меня будет письмо для генерала Гран-Файлля. Ступайте.

Адъютанты мигом выпорхнули из шатра. Эмгыр снова повернулся к ней.

— Сколько людей могут они привести к воротам?

— Шестьдесят, если дашь Золтану денег, чтобы заплатить некоторым.

Эмгыр открыл сундук, стоящий за столом, и отдал ей тяжелый кошель.

— Отдай это ему в качестве задатка, но скажи, что он может тратить и обещать любую сумму, я заплачу. Возле ворот есть таверна? — Когда она кивнула, он продолжил: — Пусть он заплатит за выпивку всех там находящихся трактирщику, чтобы всем бесплатно наливали, и, когда начнется бой, пусть они удерживают видимость пьяного разгула как можно дольше. Если удача нам улыбнется, мы успеем дойти до того, как о нашем приближении станет известно.

— На пути к Храмовому острову стоят ворота, — выпалила Цири. Ей не удалось придумать, как с этим справиться.

— Я с радостью займусь этой проблемой, если она перед нами встанет, — сказал Эмгыр. — Мы должны отдаться течению событий. — Он вытащил пустой пергамент и склонился над столом, быстро черкая пером. — Цирилла, я должен буду передать командование Морврану, если меня сразят. Генералы не последуют за тобой, пока еще нет. Это поставит тебя в трудное положение, если ты решишь не выходить за него...

— Неважно, — сказала она. — Я все равно выйду за него.

— Если мы победим, тебе не понадобится, — сухо сказал Эмгыр, не поднимая взгляда. — Взятие Новиграда с десятитысячной армией за один день сражений произведет поистине впечатляющий эффект на баланс сил.

— Он все еще будет лучшим кандидатом?

— Да.

— Тогда я выйду за него, — сказала Цири. — После того, как мы победим, и он поймет, что мне необязательно это делать.

Эмгыр на мгновение посмотрел на нее и вернулся к письму.

— Ты становишься весьма сговорчивой.

Цири пожала плечами, не ответив на вопрос. Она не знала, как выразить словами, почему вдруг почувствовала, что может ему доверять только когда увидела, как он расколошматил шахматную доску. Если бы она сказала ему об этом, то он бы сказал, что она поступает неразумно: _то_ было мисетере. Она даже думала, что это, скорее всего, правда. Без мисетере он бы ничего не разбил. Только чувствовал бы, запрятав глубоко внутри.

— Отец, — сказала она внезапно, и он замер. — Какой... какой была моя мать?

Через некоторое мгновение Эмгыр тяжело ответил:

— Весьма несговорчивой.

Он не продолжил писать: голова его была опущена, кулак сжат. Она знала, о ком он думает: о еще кое-ком несговорчивом. Цири положила ладонь ему на плечо. Может, наверное, поэтому: потому что единственные, кого он по-настоящему любил, не боялись его.

#

Конечно, одно дело — объявить, что призовешь пустоту из междумирья, чтобы заморозить Понтар, и совсем другое — сделать это перед одиннадцати тысячной армией. Практически каждая минута во время обучения у Аваллак’ха созданию порталов в другие миры была посвящена тому, как _не_ натолкнуться на пустоту, и о том, как ужасна будет ошибка. Стоя на берегу, Цири закрыла глаза и напомнила себе, что их ждет Геральт, _ее_ ждет Геральт, сложила перед собой ладони так, словно держала чашку, и открыла портал.

Отдача чуть не откинула ее, вокруг ладоней завыл ветер, хотя портал даже еще не был величиной с грецкий орех. Река перед ней не просто замерзла: она _закипела_ , поднявшись в воздух паром, тут же опавшим охапками снега на русло реки. Он наполовину растаял в воде, а затем все внезапно затвердело, превратив волны в мутный лед.

Сам воздух перед ней словно сжижался и тут же бешено испарялся снова чуть дальше в нескольких шагах. Все, чего касались эти облака, немедленно покрывалось льдом. Возле ступней покрыло изморосью, что быстро поднималась по берегу, подобно белой паутине покрывала траву, та скручивалась, чернела и сразу же умирала. Кипящий воздух пытался перелиться за края портала и добраться до ее рук. Внезапно стоявшее неподалеку дерево затрещало, лопнув посередине, и упало в реку, отскочив от неровной твердой поверхности.

Цири перестала пытаться сделать портал шире и торопливо толкнула его вперед, просто стараясь удерживать его открытым. Широкая дорога из снега и льда протянулась к другой стороне реки, с обеих сторон разделив реку поднимающимися волнами. Она медленно сделала первый шаг, ступив на лед. Он был тверд как камень, несмотря на странную форму в виде застывших волн. Но по обе стороны плескалась река, начиная размывать края. Она побежала вперед, за убегающим вперед льдом.

— Вперед, Нильфгаард! — закричал позади нее Эмгыр, и голос его разнесся в морозной тишине. Шипастые башмаки его коня врезались в лед, когда он вывел конницу на реку. Она обернулась и увидела, как он поднял факел, кидавший отблески на позолоту и глянцевое черное солнце на его доспехах. Солдаты заревели и начали бежать трусцой вперед, гремя доспехами.

Морвран пустил своего коня вперед конницы.

— Цирилла! — окликнул он ее и наклонился, подавая руку. Она повернулась и взялась за его ладонь, и он подкинул ее на седло позади себя, управляя жеребцом, беспокойно мотавшим головой из-за близости к переднему краю льда, который все еще распространялся перед ними.

— Нам нельзя уходить вперед слишком далеко! — перекрывая ветер закричала она ему. Он кивнул, сосредоточенно удерживая коня от взбрыкивания. Цири оставила его заниматься этим и сконцентрировалась на портале.

Пехота держалась близко позади них и двигалась быстро: дальний берег реки становился все ближе, стены из льда и снега все еще удерживали реку, но уже слышны были первые слабые звуки весеннего ледохода позади. Когда она обернулась, то увидела, что позади последних рядов начал трескаться лед. На реданской наблюдательной башне звонили колокола, по ту сторону поднимавшихся облаков тумана вдоль ограждения бежали лучники. На том берегу начинали выстраиваться реданцы: не так много людей, чтобы долго их не подпускать, но им бы и этого хватило.

— Можешь придержать коня? — крикнула Цири Морврану в ухо и, когда тот кивнул, закрыла глаза, напряглась и смогла на миг чуть расширить портал — размером уже не с глаз, а с рот. Пронизывающий ветер со свистом ушел вперед. Горящие стрелы уже начали падать дугой на них, но тут клубящийся мерзлый воздух поймал их и бросил оземь, ломая их, как капризный ребенок — игрушку, с воем ринулся к берегу и обрушился на реданцев, оставляя за собой статуи, что падали и разбивались, пока оставшиеся в панике бежали, покрытые льдом.

Портал ускользнул от нее, забирая с собой последнее облако льда. Она сгорбилась, задыхаясь и хватаясь за Морврана, но Эмгыр уже отдал приказ идти в атаку. Имперская стража с грохотом обогнала их, выставив копья вперед, и врезалась в сломанные ряды маленького реданского отряда. Пехота сошла с реки посреди хаоса. Небольшая часть отделилась, чтобы окружить последних реданских солдат, которые к тому времени побросали оружие и сдавались.

Пока Морвран направлял коня к дороге возле Эмгыра, воздух вокруг ее замерзших рук нагрелся. Лед уже трещал позади и раскалывался на отдельные льдины, покачивавшиеся в темных водах реки, но все уже добрались до берега. Дорога на Новиград была полностью открыта в свете луны, и пехота уже маршировала под незнакомую Цири песню.

Оруженосцы бегали туда-сюда среди конницы с ножами: они срезали шипованные башмаки со всех лошадей и бросали их в огромную звякающую кучу. Один из адъютантов Эмгыра привел для нее лошадь. Она вскочила в седло, и они выехали. Когда она с отцом проезжала вперед мимо солдат, они били мечами о щиты и приветствовали ее выкриками: «Ци-рил-ла! Ци-рил-ла!».

Цири едва слышала их. Она не могла думать о чем-то другом, кроме следующего шага: что, если Золтану не удалось поднять достаточно людей, что, если Роше отказался привести партизанов...

— Улыбнись некоторым, — тихо пробормотал Эмгыр. — И если ты устала или беспокоишься, пусть они это увидят.

— Что?

— Они должны увидеть в тебе человека, а не просто силу, которую следует бояться.

Она почти хотела запротестовать, но это не стоило того, чтобы спорить. Цири заставила себя повернуться и улыбнуться несколько раз, несмотря на усталость. Она чувствовала себя глупо, но одновременно увидела ценность в этом по тому, как солдаты пихали локтем и дразнили того, кому она улыбнулась, как некоторые нахально улыбнулись в ответ, еще одни оторопели, а другие покраснели.

— Как у тебя получается думать о таких вещах, когда... — тихо спросила она, когда они проезжали передние ряды.

— Забрасываешь ли ты свой меч, когда устаешь? — сказал Эмгыр. — Власть требует больше внимания, а не меньше.

И снова как Весемир. _Мне все равно, полумертвая ли ты от потери крови, рвет ли тебя каждые два метра, устала ли ты настолько, что ничего не видишь и даже не можешь донести до рта бурдюк с водой. Ты почистишь свой меч, смажешь его маслом и уберешь в ножны перед тем, как закроешь глаза._ Она едва кивнула и продолжила ехать дальше.

#

Золтан внял совету Эмгыра: когда они поднимались на первый холм в прямой видимости города, над Воротами Иерархов вовсю гремел салют, и в свете факелов видно было, как люди танцевали и кричали на улице. Стражники, которых видела Цири, топтались на месте, неэффективно пытаясь разогнать толпу.

— Капитан Эдер, — сказал Эмгыр. — Конница должна будет удерживать ворота до тех пор, пока не подойдет пехота. Начните атаку на развилке и протрубите в рога, когда будете на мосту.

— Да, сир, — сказал командир имперской стражи. Когда они добрались до развилки, лошади перешли на рысь, затем на легкий галоп, опустились копья. Стража у самого края разгулявшейся толпы обернулась и вытаращила глаза в тревоге, но колокола надвратной башни только начали бить одновременно с оглушающим ревом рогов конницы. Даже тогда, когда их копыта уже били по мосту, реданские солдаты и храмовые стражники начали вываливаться из окон наблюдательных башен с обеих сторон ворот, словно кто-то изнутри начал их вышвыривать. Проезжая на лошади вместе с остальными в ворота и распугивая пьяниц с дороги, которые растолкали при этом половину защитников, Цири мельком увидела, как Золтан на стене взмахом топора разобрался с тремя солдатами.

Это не походило ни на одно из сражений, в которых ей доводилось участвовать. Было трудно разобрать, кто был на ее стороне, кто пытался ее убить. Здесь нельзя было выбрать противника, сразить его, перейти к следующему: они сливались в массу орущих и борющихся людей почти так же быстро, как появлялись в досягаемости меча. Она перестала пытаться атаковать кого-либо, и просто остановила лошадь рядом с Эмгыром, отражая мечи, что были направлены на него, и однажды сбила на подлете арбалетный болт. В голове мимолетно пролетела мысль _Геральт бы гордился_.

Эмгыр вытащил свой меч, но это был всего лишь жест: он держал его на коленях и выкрикивал приказы — иногда одному человеку, когда мог поймать его взгляд и переместить, словно фигурку на шахматной доске, в лучшую позицию. Вокруг башен нарастала схватка: с каждой улицы и вдоль стен прибывали стражники, зажимая их. Они пытались вернуть себе контроль над воротами, опускной решеткой, мостом и дверьми. Нильфгаардская пехота спускалась с холмов, поднимая видное в свете луны облако пыли. Шла отчаянная гонка.

Ее окружали люди и лошади. Реданский офицер кричал:

— Север! За Радовида и Север! Ко мне! — они сформировали фалангу, направленную прямо на группу темерских партизанов, что удерживали восточную башню: если они захватят ее, то смогут порвать цепь и как минимум опустить решетку.

— Отец, — закричала Цири и указала на них.

Эмгыр посмотрел вокруг и сжал челюсти, ища в толпе кого-нибудь, чтобы отправить, и не нашел ни одного, которого можно было бы вытянуть.

— Я пойду! — снова закричала она, он повернулся к ней и резко кивнул.

Цири освободилась от стремени и спрыгнула вниз, сконцентрировалась на башне, чтобы _переместиться_ туда, и повернулась к полковнику и его солдатам. Она высвободила волосы, позволив им развеваться на ветру, и закричала:

— _Нильфгаард! Нильфгаард за Темерию!_ — и увидела, как солдаты начали бежать к ней, когда атаковали реданцы. Она снова _переместилась_ , и внезапно это была одна из тех битв, что были ей знакомы: два десятка врагов окружали ее с ошеломленными лицами, пытаясь понять, где она была — их ошибка: они не знали, что секрет в том, чтобы увидеть, _когда_ она была, и, когда двери времени открывались, она проходила в них, одну дверь за другой, и била мечом в каждую брешь, что видела, прежде чем снова отступить.

Она сразила половину фаланги и исчезла обратно в башню, задыхаясь: несколько людей примкнуло к защитникам, нильфгаардские солдаты смешались с темерскими партизанами и сконфуженно переглядывались, но все они потянулись, чтобы помочь ей, и она позволила себе пойти к ним, едва переставляя ноги. Она выпрямилась, подняла меч и выкрикнула:

— Солнце и Лилии!

Они подхватили этот клич за ней и приготовились к натиску прореженных рядов реданцев. Бесконечно длился тяжелый момент, когда смешалось все — красные глаза, напряженные потные лица, сверкающие мечи, и тут Бьянка и пять темерцев выглянули из окон сверху и одновременно выстрелили из всех своих арбалетов, тут же положив ряд солдат.

Цири и окружавшие ее солдаты оттолкнули срывающуюся атаку и держались еще пять минут, и внезапно все закончилось: тысячи ног прогрохотали по мосту, пехота ворвалась в город, словно волна нахлынула на него.

Эмгыр каким-то образом смог восстановить порядок в этом хаосе менее чем за десять минут, за три рожковых сигнала, которые заставили каждого нильфгаардского солдата встать в строй, будто они были на параде, а не в гуще сражения. Две группы были отправлены на помощь партизанам, чтобы удержать ворота, еще шесть отправлены по городским улицам по обе стороны на площадь Иерарха, и скоро они вновь маршировали. Цири поймала сбитую с толку лошадь с пустым седлом и догнала Эмгыра. Пока что конница взяла на себя основной удар: осталась только дюжина рыцарей на лошадях и несколько старших офицеров возле него, Морврана и генерала Дорвиана.

— Морвран, — сказал Эмгыр. — возьми Шестнадцатый пехотный. Захвати всех лошадей из всех конюшен, что найдешь между нами и Храмовым островом, и посади абсолютно всех на лошадей перед тем, как встретишься с нами у ворот.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество: перед тем, как мы захватим площадь Иерарха? — спросил Морвран.

— Мы не собираемся захватывать площадь, — сказал Эмгыр. — Мы подожжем ее, благо Церковь Вечного Огня наверняка любезно оставила нам костры. Оставь отряд лучников на южных зданиях, чтобы они подстреливали каждого, кто попытается их потушить, и обойди площадь. Дорвиан, ты возьмешь Пятый, подбери три группы, которые были отправлены на запад по улицам, и захвати причал. Подожги все реданские судна без постов и скажи любому капитану любого судна любого другого государства, что он будет освобожден от пошлин в порту Новиграда на пять лет, если донесет для нас сведения до адмирала Танира. Приказ Таниру — немедленно прибыть сюда со всеми судами, что есть, и пусть маги повернут воздушные потоки, если так будет быстрее. Когда укрепишь позиции, тут же оповести шестью синими сигналами.

— Да, сир, — сказал Дорвиан, и оба генерала разошлись в разные стороны.

Площадь Иерарха была охвачена пламенем, когда они только добрались до нее: вся она была заставлена деревянными прилавками с тканью и книгами, к тому же три огромных костра были заготовлены на утро, под ними лежали охапки хвороста и сухих поленьев. Лучники Эмгыра поднялись сзади на здания с южной стороны площади и подожгли все, даже не вступив в битву с кучей храмовых стражников, что собрались в центре площади, сомкнув щиты стройными рядами и приготовившись защищать. Их стрелы летали и поджигали все здания вокруг площади, и, пока дым вокруг поднимался к небу, последние десять групп нильфгаардских солдатов разделились по улицам и стали огибать площадь.

Цири утирала пепел и слезы, пока ехала рядом с Эмгыром, в горле першело. Она внезапно почувствовала себя ужасно из-за всего этого разрушения, и еще хуже было то, что она не жалела: все чего, ей хотелось — это чтобы это было не зря. Но когда Морвран вернулся к ним со своими людьми, те выглядели крайне неловко, подпрыгивая на спинах кляч и ломовых лошадей, они подошли к мосту, ведущему на Храмовый остров. Решетки с той стороны были опущены, двери заперты, а на стенах полно защитников.

Эмгыр поднял ладонь и остановил всех у края моста, позвал герольда.

— Объяви полностью меня и Цириллу, потребуй от них представителя, — он обернулся к магу позади. — Удостоверься, что мой голос будет слышен, пока мы на этом мосту. — Волрег кивнул и начал быстро бормотать заклинание, между ладонями начал расти маленький оранжевый шар.

В это время герольд выехал на мост, по обе стороны от него два рыцаря несли знамя черного солнца. Он прочистил горло и громким голосом провозгласил:

— Узрите! Перед вами Его Величество Император Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, _Деитвен Аддан ын Карн аэп Морвудд_ , Белое Пламя, Пляшущее на Курганах Врагов, Император Нильфгаарда, Повелитель Метинны, Эббинга и Гемеры, Властитель Назаира и Виковаро, Защитник Цинтры, Сюзерен Туссента и Темерии. Также перед вами Ее Высочество Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианнон, Наследная Принцесса Нильфгаарда, Королева Цинтры, Княжна Бругге и Соддена, Cюзерен Аттре и Абб Ярра. Тот из вас, кто обладает временной властью, чтобы принять Их Императорские Величества и ответить Императору, пусть выйдет и представится.

На башне началась суматоха, судя по всему, они попытались найти любого, кто думал, что обладает временной властью. Наконец, храмовый стражник в звании полковника вышел в свет факелов на стене и осторожно сказал:

— Я полковник Гезерд фон Мархэв, командир поста.

Обращение Эмгыра к герольду разносилось по мосту:

— Спроси, тот ли это фон Мархэв, что командовал Четвертым Новиградским Копьем в битве при Корене во Второй Северной Войне.

Полковник выглядел пораженным, что его узнали, и подтвердил, что это он, когда спросил герольд. Эмгыр сказал:

— Он с честью вел своих людей. Мы принимаем его в качестве представителя для переговоров. Пусть он подойдет.

С той стороны снова поднялась небольшая суматоха, пока они пытались найти способ, как позволить полковнику выйти, не поднимая ворот. Цири услышала его крики в отдалении:

— Да блядь, никчемные вы олухи, это, мать его, Император Нильфгаарда с половиной своей, блядь, армии, пусть кто-нибудь достанет мне веревочную лестницу!

Цири оглянулась, внезапно осознав: неловко сидящая на лошадях пехота Морврана была позади одного ряда оставшихся рыцарей, создавая видимость огромного числа конницы в неярком освещении, а позади остальная пехота заполнила улочки от края до края, исчезая из виду в городских улицах. Сзади все еще пылал огромный пожар на площади Иерархов, а на западе у причала загорались огни, когда люди Дорвиана поджигали реданские суда. Все выглядело так, словно они заполонили весь город. В конце концов, отчего это _не могла_ быть вся нильфгаардская армия? Насколько знал храмовый стражник, то, что они вообще здесь находились, было невозможно.

Полковник рухнул вниз как кучка звякающего металла вместе с парой лейтенантов, чуть нервно поправил доспехи и подошел. Эмгыр пустил коня вперед на несколько шагов и снял шлем. Было видно, как у полковника дернулся кадык, когда он увидел лицо императора.

— Полковник фон Мархэв, — сказал Эмгыр. — Полагаю, наше появление требует объяснений. Вчера утром человек, назвавшийся вашим иерархом, нарушил честь своего положения и нейтральность вашего города. Вне сомнения, подстрекатели Радовида Безумного побудили его применить силу на человеке, носящего наш Имперский Голос, украсть его должностной символ, и, вдобавок к этому, в приступе бесстыдной наглости прислать нам его палец, чтобы объявить о своем преступном деянии. Вот наш ответ.

Полковник смотрел на него, раскрыв рот, а люди на воротах перешептывались друг с другом.

— Судьба Новиграда и Святой Церкви теперь в ваших руках, — сказал Эмгыр. Полковник дернулся. — Вы молодой офицер, на котором лежит долг, но мы слышали, что о вас говорят как о человеке, который заботится о своей чести и жизнях своих подчиненных, и мы верим, что вы оправдаете эти ожидания. Как вы можете видеть, стремительность нашего прихода не позволила нам взять с собой осадные орудия. Поэтому нам остается два выбора. К этому моменту самые остроглазые из ваших солдат могут заметить, как приближаются черные паруса.

Он указал рукой в сторону темного моря, где даже орлиный взор не различил бы ничего позади горящих суден, наполнявших причал.

— К утру, — сказал Эмгыр, не обращая на это внимания, — они войдут в зону поражения. Но такая атака на остров со стороны причала не будет точечной. Храм не сможет это пережить. Следовательно, вы должны решить, умрете ли вы и ваши люди и разрушена ли будет святая церковь в попытке защитить гнилого и коварного человека, который их всех предал.

Полковник смотрел в сторону океана, словно ясно видел всю военную армаду кораблей Нильфгаарда. Он с ужасом посмотрел на Эмгыра, который спокойно добавил:

— Или, если вы считаете, что клятва служить церкви первостепенна, в отличие от клятвы падшему слуге, что злоупотребил своим положением, то можете открыть ворота и отойти, и взамен получить мою клятву, клятву Императора Нильфгаарда, что Храм не будет разорен, ни одна реликвия, ни единый серебряный кубок не будут украдены, и что вы и ваши люди выживут и смогут еще увидеть святейшее место своей веры нетронутым.

#

Геральт почти смирился с тем, что ему сулит долгое и крайне неприятное времяпрепровождение в Новиграде, после того, как иерарх посмотрел на него с ухмылкой и сказал:

— Пожалуй, начнем с того, что отправим Эмгыру палец его наложника.

Он не пытался возражать. В этом не было смысла. Они отобрали у него приказ — Геральт и впрямь заметил крики — поэтому они знали, с кем связались, и сделали это намеренно. Он даже сам вытянул для них левый мизинец, когда они поместили руку на плаху, чтобы больше ничего случайно не отхватили.

После этого он ничего не сказал, кроме как:

— Не советую, — со своих нар, закрыв глаза, когда его охранники обсуждали, стоит ли попробовать то, что так понравилось императору Нильфгаарда. — Если ты приблизишься на достаточное расстояние, чтобы трахнуть меня, то этого расстояния будет достаточно, чтобы я смог убить тебя.

— Эмгыр же все еще дышит, — усмехнулся один из них.

— Он моется гораздо чаще, — сказал Геральт.

— Заткнитесь, богомерзкие содомиты, — сказал другой охранник. — Никто и пальцем не должен его тронуть без приказа, вы все хорошо это слышали. Не хочу, чтобы меня сослали вниз из-за того, что вы, сраные говномесы, не захотели платить городским шлюхам.

Но Геральт не тешил себя иллюзиями: если иерарх решит отправить еще несколько кусков, то рано или поздно он будет настолько плох, что групповое изнасилование уже не будет иметь большого значения для того, в каком виде Эмгыр получит его в конце переговоров. Он провел день, безуспешно пытаясь не слишком много думать об этом. Обрубок сильно болел. Он уже сказал себе, что, когда дверь камеры откроется в следующий раз, они придут за его левой рукой, чтобы попытаться списать ее со счетов заранее, просто чтобы приготовиться к этому.

Поэтому, когда дверь открылась, и вошла Цири, его первой мыслью было: _твою мать_ , это хуже всего, что он себе представлял, они ее схватили. Затем она приблизилась к его цепям, и Геральт понял, что ее не схватили, и сказал:

— Цири, ты с ума сошла? Какого черта ты здесь?

Она странно рассмеялась.

— Меня отправил отец, Геральт. Не двигайся.

— Эмгыр позволил тебе? — спросил Геральт. — Если мы выберемся отсюда живыми, я надеру ему задницу, и неважно, если это все мисетере... — тут она освободила его и закрыла ладонью ему рот, пока он поднимался на ноги.

— Геральт, так нельзя говорить перед солдатами, это измена, — сказала она, а он увидел, как снаружи камеры дюжина нильфгаардских солдат стояла в парадном строю посреди подземелий иерарха.

Он уставился на них.

— Что за черт.

— Он наверху, — сказала Цири. — Пошли. Он хочет увидеть, как ты выглядишь, прежде чем решить, как казнить иерарха.

— В таком случае, я, пожалуй, немного побьюсь головой об стену, — спустя мгновение сказал Геральт. Он все еще не мог поверить и думал, что, может быть, у него загноилась рана, а он сейчас находился в камере и видел галлюцинации, пока Цири не привела его в Зал Выборщиков. Он увидел, что Эмгыр сидит на троне иерарха, а все выборщики выстроились вдоль стены. На мраморном полу были видны свежие брызги крови и отрубленный палец. Иерарх стоял на коленях у ног Эмгыра и сжимал обрубок. Довольно пугающе для признания в любви, но сейчас Геральт был вполне благосклонен.

Эмгыр встал, подошел к Геральту и ладонью обхватил его затылок. Тут же от кожи запахло возбуждением, и Геральт почувствовал, как невольно напряглось в ответ его собственное тело даже несмотря на то, что он провел день и ночь в тюремной камере и был покрыт потом, грязью и собственной кровью. Он ожидал поцелуя, почти хотел этого, но Эмгыр только сказал, сохраняя ледяное спокойствие:

— Кроме руки что-то еще пострадало?

— Нет, — сказал Геральт. — У охранников было несколько вдохновляющих идей, но они не стали претворять их в жизнь.

Эмгыр кивнул. Он незаметно приласкал Геральта, едва двинув пальцами под распущенными волосами, затем убрал руку и снова сел.

— Очень хорошо. Отруби ему голову, — сказал он капитану стражи. Иерарх выпрямился, стоя на коленях и хрипло выплюнул:

— Ты не може... — успел он сказать, пока сэр Эдер обеими руками не замахнулся и одним ударом не снес ему голову. Голова покатилась к сиденью Эмгыра. Тот даже не опустил взгляд.

— Повесьте голову на Воротах Иерархов, тело киньте псам.

Пока солдаты собирали останки иерарха, он повернул голову к остальным выборщикам. Те скучковались друг к другу как мыши перед кошкой и смотрели на труп.

— Итак, — сказал Эмгыр, и они заторможенно перевели взгляд на него. — Нам многое нужно обсудить. Капрал Мелнис, займитесь придворным персоналом, чтобы они приготовили комнаты для Ее Императорского Высочества и Лорда Геральта.

— Так точно, сир, — отсалютовал Мелнис.

Купальни иерарха не соответствовали нильфгаардским имперским стандартам, но они имели значительное преимущество перед подземельями. Геральт выпил зелья, что ему дали целители, съел все, что перед ним поставили слуги, забрался в огромную позолоченную кровать и заснул. Проспав до самого утра и проснувшись, обнаружил рядом с собой Эмгыра, который спал настолько беспробудно, что Геральт начал подозревать, что что-то не так, пока не понюхал губы Эмгыра и не почувствовал запах настойки сатуры.

— Я не из стекла сделан, — раздраженно сказал Геральт бессознательному телу Эмгыра. На самом деле, ему бы не помешало сейчас трахнуться. Он поел, попил и поспал. Обрубок был аккуратно зашит, обработан и больше не болел. Жутко чесалось, но это лишь служило еще одним доводом в пользу того, что ему нужно было хорошенько отвлечься.

Он снова завалился спать, так как лучшего варианта не было, и, когда он снова поднял голову, увидел, что Эмгыр исчез. Геральт молча и зло уставился на подушку. И так плохо было просто лежать здесь и хотеть, как будто это он был под проклятием, а теперь у него даже не было возможности получить желаемое.

И он не мог получить желаемое весь оставшийся день, потому что оказалось, что Эмгыр захватил весь город с помощью всего десяти тысяч солдат и тонны лапши, развешанной на уши, и теперь пахал как лошадь, чтобы не упустить город из рук. Он разоружил храмовую стражу и отправил четверть из них на борьбу с пожаром, заточил остальных и всех реданских солдат в тюрьмы, подземелья и все запирающиеся комнаты, что смог найти, но это все равно нельзя было назвать стабильной ситуацией. Геральт понял все это за пять минут обсуждения, на которое вломился — никто из стражников не почесался преградить ему дорогу, и никто из участников вокруг стола даже не моргнул — и когда совещание прекратилось, Эмгыр встал и повернулся к нему.

— У нас должны быть подпольные связи, — сказал Эмгыр. — Я полагаю, ты знаешь лидеров: приведешь их ко мне? Возьми с собой столько людей, сколько потребуется.

— Думаю, мне лучше без них, — возразил Геральт. — Но есть кое-что, что ты должен знать о Сиги Ройвене...

— Уверяю тебя, я внимательно и с большим интересом следил за карьерой лорда Дийкстры, — сухо сказал Эмгыр. — Он может встретиться со мной там, где ему удобно.

— Хорошо, — сказал Геральт. — Но, откровенно говоря, придется встретиться где-то в другом месте, не здесь, — махнул рукой на Храмовый остров. — Для всех них.

— Устрой все как посчитаешь нужным, — сказал Эмгыр. К этому моменту комната опустела, и он обхватил ладонями Геральта за голову и поцеловал его страстно, крепко и с очевидным желанием разложить Геральта на ближайшей твердой поверхности и вытрахать их него мозги на пару часов, а потом этот ублюдок отпустил его и вышел из комнаты. Геральт сжал челюсти, вышел из Храма и направился в город. Теперь хотя бы есть чем заняться.

Он почти сразу пожалел об этом.

— Что ж, ведьмак, должен признать, если и дашь кому-то себя трахнуть, то почему бы этому человеку не быть императором всего мира, — сказал Дийкстра, как только Геральт вошел в его кабинет. Он даже немузыкально пропел несколько строк из песни Лютика, заменив некоторые слова на непристойные, и прогоготал ему в лицо. — Как, твою мать, у тебя получилось соблазнить Эмгыра своей бледной задницей? Я не оскорбляю, просто профессиональный интерес, — добавил он.

— Почему бы тебе профессионально не пойти нахуй, — выдавил сквозь зубы Геральт.

— Ладно, подумал, почему бы и не спросить, — сказал Дийкстра. — Какого хрена ты тут? Можешь попытаться помешать мне добраться до лодки, но я бы не советовал. Мне нечего спасать, кроме своей шкуры, и я готов заставить Эмгыра заплатить за это дороже, чем он может себе сейчас позволить. — У дверей в купальни стояло сорок хорошо вооруженных охранников и даже два мага, все сновали туда-сюда, упаковывая вещи, в кабинете было полно закрывающихся на замок коробок и тяжелых сундуков, обвязанных кожаными ремнями.

— Эмгыру не нужна твоя шкура, — сказал Геральт. Дийкстра хмыкнул. — Ему нужны твои люди. А еще Тесак и Бедлам.

— В это я могу поверить. Интересно, сколько времени пройдет, пока даже до тех чурбанов в страже не дойдет, что Эмгыр захватил город с одной дивизией. Вам повезет, если вы сможете удерживать его неделю.

— Он планирует задержаться на более долгий срок, — заметил Геральт. — Думаешь, ему нечего тебе предложить?

— Думаю, что если я такой идиот, чтобы оставить свою задницу в досягаемости имперской стражи, то меня стоит избить плетью и четвертовать, что и произойдет.

— Не нужно быть в досягаемости. Организуй встречу прямо здесь, вместе со всеми остальными, и я принесу предложение, — Дийкстра сузил свои поросячьи глазки. — Ну же, Дийкстра, выслушай. Если откажешься, я отведу тебя к причалу и самолично посажу тебя на корабль. Если хочешь прятаться всю оставшуюся жизнь как крыса по темным углам, куда Эмгыр еще не поставил фонари, ты можешь это сделать. Куда вообще ты денешься?

Дийкстра опустил свой подбородок на грудь.

— Хороший, сука, вопрос, — пробормотал он. — _Здесь?_

— Да, — сказал Геральт. — Каждый может привести двух охранников с собой и оставить двадцать снаружи. Я приведу переговорщика и двадцать нильфгаардских солдат, которые тоже останутся снаружи. Если кто-нибудь из вас поднимет на нас оружие, я убью вас. В ином случае мои мечи останутся в ножнах и все уйдут так же, как пришли, что бы ни было сказано. Устраивает?

Дийкстра дважды стукнул толстыми пальцами по столу и сказал:

— Ай, блядь. Ладно. Приходи со своим переговорщиком через час, не раньше и не позже, и я оставлю своих сорок человек у дверей. Не успеешь — я ждать не буду.

— Договорились, — сказал Геральт и вернулся на Храмовый остров. Он ожидал, что Эмгыр будет протестовать, но тот лишь поднял бровь и без всяких сомнений накинул плотный плащ. Много протестовал сэр Эдер, как только осознал, что Геральт задумал повести императора в город с охраной из лишь двадцати стражников. Он запротестовал громче, когда услышал остальной план, пока Эмгыр не поднял руку и не сказал:

— Довольно.

— Сир, — чуть ли не в слезах сказал Эдер. — Если они объединятся, чтобы предать вас...

— Если возникнет проблема, мы не станем пробиваться через главную дверь, — сказал Геральт. — Там есть выход через канализацию. Поверь мне, у Дийкстры не было времени зачистить их настолько, чтобы там можно было бы поставить своих людей, по крайней мере, столько, чтобы помешать мне вывести Эмгыра.

Эдер только еще яростнее смотрел на него.

— Вы предлагаете провести императора _через канализацию_?

Геральт вздохнул.

— Это предпочтительнее, чем уходить под прицелами арбалетов, — сказал Эмгыр. — Собери стражу.

Они успели добраться до купален Дийкстры за десять минут до срока. Возле входа собралась бандитская толпа с арбалетами и мечами. Сузив глаза и выпятив подбородки, они смотрели на черное с золотом нильфгаардских солдатов. Их определенно было больше восьмидесяти, скорее ближе к сотне, но Геральт не стал поднимать бучу. Он спрыгнул вниз и вошел с Эмгыром, который все еще был в плаще — Эдер наблюдал за ними с ужасом на лице — и повел его в дальнюю комнату купален. Дийкстра стоял и разговаривал с Тесаком и Франциском Бедламом, за каждым стояло по паре стражников.

— В самый последний момент, ведьмак, — кисло сказал Дийкстра. — Так что... — тут он застыл, лицо его потеряло всякое выражение. Тесак дернул подбородком на Эмгыра:

— Что за, сука такая, таинственность... — тут Эмгыр опустил капюшон и все замолчали.

— Ваше Величество, — безэмоционально сказал Геральт. — Позвольте представить вам Франциска Бедлама, Короля Нищих, Карла Варезе, по прозвищу Тесак, и графа Сигизмунда Дийкстру, также известного под именем Сиги Ройвен. Джентльмены, Император Нильфгаарда.

Тесак и Бедлам кидали взгляд на Сиги и друг на друга, обратно на Эмгыра и так по кругу, словно гадали, что, к черту, происходит. Дийкстра просто продолжал смотреть на Эмгыра. Эмгыр опустился в свободное кресло, расположенное спиной к двери, и жестом пригласил сесть.

— Это не официальная встреча, джентльмены, а вы не мои вассалы, — сказал он. — Можете сесть.

Мгновение никто из них не двигался, но, наконец, все трое настороженно сели. Дийкстра опустил ладони и водрузил свою тушу в кресло не отрывая взгляд от Эмгыра. Бедлам все смотрел в комнату за спину Эмгыра, словно ожидал, что откуда-то появятся стражники. Эмгыр подождал, пока все не уселись, и жестко сказал:

— Полагаю, что вы проинформированы лучше, чем сброд, но я бы хотел, чтобы у всех нас было одинаковое понимание происходящего. Через неделю Северный Флот достигнет гавани и спустит значительное количество войск, чтобы крепко удержать город. Однако, к настоящему времени Радовид уже наверняка знает, что я удерживаю Новиград малыми силами, и что основные силы армии находятся на Понтаре. Его сорока тысячная армия находится в неделе пути от города. Без сомнений, он со всей скоростью ведет их сюда.

Оборона во время осады сорока тысячной армией в течение недели — далеко не невыполнимая задача, если не брать в расчет то, что мне нужно это сделать, держа в плену пять тысяч, и следить за мятежным населением недавно завоеванного города, чьи подземные проходы и слабые места неизвестны моим людям.

Теперь все, включая охранников, внимали ему, не отрывая взгляд. Эмгыр раскрыл ладонь.

— Я здесь не затем, чтобы торговаться. Обстоятельства открывают вам необычный шанс. Я верю, что вы не достигли бы своего положения без хорошего чутья касательно изменений в мире и ценности доброй воли в будущем. Мастер Бедлам, мастер Варезе, вы назовете свою цену, вместе или порознь, как пожелаете. Она будет уплачена.

Тесак и Бедлам немедленно посмотрели на Дийкстру. Тот все еще смотрел только на Эмгыра. Тесак ткнул в него большим пальцем:

— Что насчет Сиги?

— Граф Дийкстра более ограничен в выборе, — сказал Эмгыр, наконец посмотрев прямо через стол. — Он может либо передать свою организацию выбранному заместителю и покинуть город с гарантией безопасности от моего имени и значительной суммой для компенсации потерь. Или он может поклясться непосредственно мне в качестве императорского советника.

— Ох ты ж блядь, — вполголоса пробормотал Бедлам.

— Вы можете пойти и обдумать условия, — сказал Эмгыр. — Я ожидаю узнать их до полудня. Можете не скрывать пожелания друг от друга. Если ваши пожелания будут одинаковы, вы оба будете вознаграждены еще больше. Если они будут разными, то ваши пожелания будут выполнены согласно вашим просьбам.

Бедлам и Тесак медленно поднялись из-за стола и покинули комнату — оба даже сделали жесты, отдаленно напоминающие поклоны — остались только они втроем с Дийкстрой.

— Ваш ответ, лорд Дийкстра, я должен получить прежде, чем уйду, — сказал Эмгыр.

— Императорский советник, а? — через мгновение сказал Дийкстра. — Неплохое предложение. И в конечном счете Наместник Редании, если буду достаточно полезен, как я полагаю?

— Исключено, — сказал Эмгыр. — Не раздражайте меня, притворяясь, будто приняли прагматизм за глупость. Для вас это более непростительно, чем для любого другого человека. Или вы думаете, что мисетере застил мне разум?

Геральт дернулся от неожиданности. Дийкстра сжал подлокотники кресла.

— Говорят, вы обезглавили иерарха прежде, чем он сказал хоть предложение, — через мгновение сказал он.

Эмгыр нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

— Когда я вижу человека с полным кувшином рядом с другим человеком, который пьет, мне не нужно спрашивать второго, откуда он достал воду. Страх застил вам разум?

— Честно говоря, я бы поставил все деньги, что у меня есть, на то, что вы знаете, пока Геральт не объявился с предложениями. Меня это немного смутило. Вы не славитесь милостью к врагам.

— Милость? — сказал Эмгыр. — Напротив, я заполучу вас, лорд Дийкстра, или вы станете ничем. — Он пренебрежительно махнул рукой на купальни. — Далеко же вы выбрались из канализации, куда Радовид выкинул вас: в княжество бандитов и проституток, во власти жадного священника, который был настолько глуп, что не прислушивался к вам. И вам сложно будет снова добраться даже до таких высот. Вряд ли я один догадаюсь о том, откуда иерарх получал сведения и советы. Немногие правители пожелают прислушиваться к вам.

Уголки рта Дийкстры опустились вниз.

— И никто из них, если я после служения королю Визимиру поклянусь в верности Эмгыру вар Эмрейсу.

— Именно, — сказал Эмгыр. — Придется найти утешение в верности. Приди ко мне. Когда-то ты служил монарху, кто ценил твои способности. Я предлагаю возможность сделать это снова. И если тебе так нужно быть наместником, ты можешь стать им в Метинне, когда герцог Сензарус уйдет на покой где-то через пять лет. Полагаю, это будет не так бодряще, как место в моем совете.

Дийкстра хмыкнул.

— Метинна? — он замолчал. — Да пошло оно все, — сказал он внезапно. — Да. Есть условие. Этот ублюдок Радовид должен сдохнуть, он не женится на твоей дочери.

— Какого хрена у всех возникает идея выдать Цири замуж за Радовида? — громко сказал Геральт. Эмгыр и Дийкстра посмотрели на него. Геральт зло смотрел на них в ответ. — Можете забыть. Я не позволю этому психованному ублюдку подойти к ней ближе, чем на три метра, если только мой меч не будет в его кишках.

— Крайне убедительно, — сказал Эмгыр. Он отодвинул кресло и встал. Дийкстра встал вслед за ним, все еще смотря на Геральта: между бровей появилась небольшая складка. — Мы ожидаем вас при дворе во второй половине дня, лорд Дийкстра. А пока вы удержите площадь Иерарха и организуете гражданские патрули по всему городу для соблюдения комендантского часа после захода солнца. Также моим людям потребуются проводники по канализациям и ваши записи обо всех контрабандных входах. Я верю, что это в ваших силах.

— Да, — сказал Дийкстра, все еще смотря на Геральта, нахмурившись. Эмгыр многозначительно молчал, и Дийкстра повернул голову и выпрямился. — Да, Ваше Величество, — официально сказал он и сделал привычный и грациозный поклон, несмотря на крупную массу тела. Эмгыр кивнул и отвернулся.

— Это он сказал иерарху о мисетере? — потребовал ответа Геральт, как только они сели на коней и направились обратно к Храмовому острову. — Как он узнал?

— Он не узнал, — сказал Эмгыр. — Он сделал выводы. Именно поэтому мы можем быть уверены, что он был источником сведений иерарха. Я знаю троих, кто мог бы догадаться о мисетере и быть достаточно уверенным, чтобы пойти на громадный и беспощадный риск, основываясь на догадке. Он был единственным, кто был в окрестностях Новиграда.

Геральту это не понравилось, и он даже не знал, почему. Не то, чтобы его удивило, что Дийкстра догадался об этом, и даже меньше удивило то, что он сказал об этом иерарху. Это было бы поистине потрясающим орудием, чтобы держать город свободными от Эмгыра и Радовида — потому что Радовид не стал бы вмешиваться, пока иерарх держал императора Нильфгаарда на тугом и унизительном поводке. А это значит, что Дийкстре не нужно было волноваться ни о каком из императоров, которых он разозлил. Это был умный ход с его стороны, а Дийкстра всегда поступал умно. Не то, чтобы Геральт не знал, кем он являлся.

Но не действия Дийкстры ему не нравились, осознал Геральт, наблюдая со стороны нового тронного зала за тем, как Дийкстра медленно продвигался в очереди за темерскими партизанами, которые присягали на верность Эмгыру. Это было лицо Дийкстры, когда тот опустился на колени. Это выражение лица было знакомо. Так выглядел Геральт иногда в конце шахматной партии, когда Эмгыр переворачивал с ног на голову все его представления о том, что происходило за столом.

После церемонии было много поздравительных тостов и выпивки: Эмгыр присудил дюжину рыцарских званий и пятьдесят повышений в звании за храбрость темерцам и своим солдатам, неожиданно присвоил дворянство Роше, чем привел того в глубокое замешательство, добавил сверху присуждением звания рыцаря Бьянке и сказал ей поклясться на верность Роше, а не напрямую ему, что нисколько не смутило ее. Он не присудил звание рыцаря никому из краснолюдов Золтана: вместо этого он дал им клановое имя и права на камень какой-то горы в Северном Геммеле, которую, как оказалось, трон Нильфгаарда получил от какого-то короля краснолюдов пару веков назад. Геральт понятия не имел, что это значило, но собирался подождать до завтрашнего утра, потому что Золтан сидел в углу с остальными краснолюдами, глубоко пьяный и все еще весь в слезах: они все расплакались посреди зала, когда Эмгыр объявил им об этом, и не переставали плакать с того самого момента.

Геральт обогнул зал, пока не наткнулся на Дийкстру: тот сидел на балконе и смотрел на океан с целой бутылкой откуда-то взятого краснолюдского спирта и пил крупными глотками. Геральт забрал у него бутылку: он не хотел, чтобы Дийкстра напился до бессвязности.

— Погоди чуток. Что тебе известно такого, чего не знаю я?

Дийкстра хрюкнул от смеха.

— О, я мог бы написать об этом несколько книг, ведьмак. Верни мне бутылку. За ваше здоровье, лорд Роше! — он отобрал бутылку, когда Геральт обернулся через плечо: Роше вышел наружу вслед за ним. Дийкстра сделал еще один глоток. — За свободный Север! Славное было времечко, мать его.

— Что это значит? — требовательно спросил Роше, шагнув к нему. — Ты имеешь ввиду...

— Что, блядь, по-твоему, я имею ввиду? — сказал Дийкстра. — Ты только что встал на колени и поклялся в верности Эмгыру вар Эмрейсу. Не заметил? Не то, чтобы я мог тебя осудить, учитывая, что я, как слепой боров, застрял и обрушил ограду. Извини за руку, ведьмак, — добавил он. — Мог бы оставить все как есть.

Геральт обменялся обескураженным взглядом с Роше.

— Дийкстра, это у тебя вторая бутылка? О чем ты говоришь? Это... — он остановился, вздохнул, попытался упорядочить мысли. Дийкстра увидел что-то, ход, игру, которую он сам не увидел. — Что Эмгыр делает? Поясни.

Дийкстра снова лающе засмеялся.

— Что за идиотский вопрос? Что он делает? То же, что и последние двенадцать лет — завоевывает весь чертов мир. — Он низко и задумчиво опустил голову. — Даже если ему придется ради этого сосать твой член.

— Что? — сказал Геральт.

— Дийкстра, скажи прямо, — резко сказал Роше. — Если ты имеешь ввиду, что Эмгыр собирается предать нас, что он будет юлить...

— Да кого это удивит? — ответил Дийкстра. — Нет, он этого не сделает. Вот что удивительно: он не собирается этого делать. Он даст вам самоуправление, построит восемьсот километров дорог через помойку, что называется Велен, наладит торговлю с Нильфгаардом и урежет пошлины через Новиград, и через пять лет кто-нибудь на празднике спросит тебя, что бы ты отдал, чтобы вернуть Фольтеста и свободную Темерию, а ты осознаешь, что не стал бы ничего возвращать, и пойдешь блевать в кусты в отвращении от своего предательства.

Он снова сделал огромный глоток, пока Роше хмуро на него смотрел, очевидно, пытаясь решить, зол он или нет.

— Если ты просто говоришь, что я идиот, что поверил вар Эмрейсу...

— Ты не поверил ему, — сказал Дийкстра. — Ты ни на секунду не поверил ему, как и я, что он не отрубит мне голову в ту же минуту, как я высунусь из норы. Ты поверил ему, — он указал на Геральта.

Все как Эмгыр сам сказал: _вопрос в том, поверит ли он тебе_. Роше поверил ему. Как и Дийкстра.

— Если вы не заметили, я вам не лгал, — Геральт сложил руки.

— Разумеется, ты не лгал, — сказал Дийкстра. — Ты именно тот, кем не является Эмгыр: _тот, кому можно верить_. О, ты солжешь, если будет достойная причина — хотя это будет жалко выглядеть — но ты не станешь лгать только чтобы Эмгыр вар Эмрейс мог убить тысячу темерских бунтарей или вскрыть мою бедную жирную тушку. Поэтому ты говорил правду, и мы это знали, и Эмгыр говорил _тебе_ правду, потому что влюблен в тебя по самые яйца. И теперь у него Темерия и Новиград, а через год голова Радовида будет насажена на копье, и вот путь к Драконьим горам открыт. И все, что ему нужно было... — Дийкстра прервался и снова заржал. — И все, что ему нужно было сделать, — это кинуть пузырек с мисетере себе в лицо.

Геральт краем сознания отметил, что Роше был совершенно ошеломлен. Пол словно ушел из под ног и кто-то пускал салют в голове, по крайней мере, так это ощущалось, в ушах звенела тишина. Он внезапно подумал о Цири: Цири, которая не верила Эмгыру, которая не воспользовалась бы своей силой для его завоеваний, которая говорила _«Наверное, я все-таки выйду замуж за Морврана»_ с грязью на щеке, и нильфгаардские солдаты, перешептывавшиеся о том, как она заморозила Понтар, чтобы довести их до Новиграда, и уголком глаза восхищенно наблюдающие за ней, словно она была их чудом.

Он повернулся и вошел обратно в зал, но Эмгыр уже ушел. Геральт пересек зал, игнорируя приглушенные голоса людей, что пытались поговорить с ним, поухаживать за ним, только из-за того, что император...

Он поднялся по лестнице, стража открыла для него двери. Эмгыр сидел на балконе и пил вино. Рядом стояло пустое кресло, между ними на небольшом столике стоял графин, еще один бокал, шахматная доска и обнаженный кинжал. Геральт мгновение стоял в комнате, смотря на него, затем вышел и сел рядом, уставившись в темноту бухты и северные равнины за ней с домиками, в которых горел свет, под звездами.

— Сильно рисковал, — резко сказал он.

Эмгыр перевернул ладонь на подлокотнике кресла, словно пожимая плечи.

— Меньше, чем думаешь. Я отправил людей в Каэр Морхен после того, как ты привел ко мне Цириллу. Я хотел узнать больше о том, как она жила там, и о тебе. Они привезли много писем, включая те, что писал своему наставнику, когда только стал ведьмаком. В одном из них было написано о деле с мисетере, с которым ты столкнулся в начале своего пути. Это была краткая встреча, но контраст с предыдущими письмами был заметен. Действительно, тогда идея только зародилась. Но в любом случае, я был уверен, что мог полагаться на твое беспокойство за Цириллу. Тогда она не справилась бы без меня.

— Тогда?

— Обстоятельства коренными образом поменялись, конечно. Новиград большей частью — ее победа, больше, чем моя, и победа эта легендарна. Она приняла Морврана — в самый момент триумфа, когда политическая необходимость в этом была минимальна. Он всегда был несколько романтичен: я полагаю, еще чуть-чуть, и он влюбится в нее. Армия тоже сильно ее полюбила, Темерия усмирена, а Дийкстра будет для нее хитрым и находчивым советником. Самые сильные чародейки и маги всего мира основали школу под ее защитой. Ее положение устойчиво, насколько это может быть для императрицы. Тебе больше не стоит опасаться за нее.

Пока он говорил, ярость клокотала в горле у Геральта, будто он проглотил горячий уголь.

— И ты специально сделал это с собой, — выдавил он через зубы, — только чтобы сделать из меня еще один инструмент, которым ты сможешь воспользоваться, так какого хрена мне сомневаться, уходить ли. Так?

Эмгыр вдохнул, наверное, чтобы согласиться с ним тем же спокойным и разумным тоном, и настороженно остановился, будто Геральт сделал необычный ход, сдвинул фигуру, которую он не учел, и теперь не знал, что делать дальше. Геральт встал, подобрал кинжал и запустил его через перила, слыша, как тот отскакивает от каменистого склона к воде. А затем схватил Эмгыра за грудки, поставил его на ноги и зарычал:

— Ну же, скажи это, трус.

Эмгыр опирался ладонью о грудь Геральта, прямо над сердцем. Лицо сохраняло гордое, неприступное выражение, затем он открыл рот и почти грубо сказал:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ясно, — жестоко сказал Геральт. — _Этого_ ты не планировал, так?

— Нет, — сказал Эмгыр.

— Где оно? — спросил Геральт. Эмгыр молчал. — Лекарство. Где, мать твою, лекарство?

— Зеленый флакон в аптекарском сундуке, — сказал Эмгыр. Геральт отпустил его и начал копаться в шкафу возле кровати: люди Эмгыра всегда держали сундук близко, в нем были все виды противоядий, известные человеку, некоторые не были знакомы даже Геральту. Неказистый зеленый флакон нашелся между склянками Белого меда и более слабой версии Золотой иволги. Он вытащил его, вышел на балкон, вылил в наполовину пустой бокал вина и отдал Эмгыру.

Спустя мгновение Эмгыр выпил. Его лицо скривилось на короткое время, но он опустошил и опустил бокал.

— Оно полностью подействует через несколько часов, — сказал он.

— Ладно, — сказал Геральт, схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Эмгыр обхватил его голову ладонями и грубо поцеловал. Они опрокинули стол, пролив при этом вино, и оставили половину одежд по пути к кровати. Геральт практически кинул на нее Эмгыра, пришпилил за запястья к позолоченному изголовью кровати человека, которого Эмгыр убил за то, что тот причинил Геральту боль, и трахал Эмгыра до тех пор, пока тот не стал глотать воздух, а его глаза перестали фокусироваться после того, как трижды кончил.

Затем они заснули, а рано утром Геральт открыл глаза и увидел, что Эмгыр смотрит сухими глазами в потолок. Он повернулся и нежно поцеловал Геральта, тот ответил на поцелуй. Затем Геральт встал с кровати, надел доспехи, нацепил мечи, вытащил седельные сумки из шкафа — вышколенные слуги всегда упаковывали их так, как он делал это в дорогу — вышел из комнаты и пошел к стойлам. Плотва рассеянно жевала овес возле императорского боевого скакуна. Он оседлал ее и выехал из города, проехав мимо отсалютовавшей ему стражи, и направился по дороге.

#

Цири даже не знала, что Геральт уехал, целых три дня, потому что разумеется Эмгыр не станет говорить о чем-то подобном. Справедливости ради, ее внимание было отвлечено. Наутро после победы она сказала Морврану, что выйдет за него замуж. Он вздрогнул и сначала удивленно уставился на нее, затем собрался и начал официально что-то объявлять, но ему больше нравилось видеть его удивленным, а не довольным, поэтому она прервала его поцелуем. Он справился с шоком и начал целовать ее в ответ чуть элегантнее, чем было нужно, поэтому она взяла его за руку и повела в свои комнаты. Кажется, _это_ окончательно выбило из него самодовольство, потому что он вышел из них чуть осовелым и, наконец, перестал обращаться с ней, словно она была невинной девственницей. А еще у него были потрясающие бедра, и трахался так же хорошо, как ездил верхом, — и это, возможно, было легкомысленно, но определенно лучше, чем если бы он был просто _политически выгоден и в остальном бесполезен_.

— Цирилла, — сказал он печально после того, как он в третий раз увела его для приятного времяпрепровождения. — Я понимаю, что Его Величество немного занят в данный момент, но три офицера дворянского звания, у которых долг отчитаться об этом, видели, как мы входили и выходили из твоих комнат. Твоему отцу придется предпринять меры, если мы продолжим в таком духе. А именно: ему придется казнить меня за государственную измену. Я умоляю тебя, будь ко мне снисходительна, давай уладим формальности. Я обещаю сократить их настолько, насколько позволят традиции.

— Ох, ладно, — сказал она, но не потому, что опасалась, а потому, что была потная и довольная и вообще чувствовала себя довольно великодушно по отношению к нему. Но потом она осознала, что Эмгыр ничего ей не сказал, хотя должен был, потому что она не знала, что офицеры дворянского звания были обязаны официально пожаловаться. Она пошла к нему в кабинет и остановилась в замешательстве у порога, потому что он как будто потух. Тут она внезапно поняла, что не видела Геральта после праздничного вечера, и спросила:

— Что случилось?

Перо перестало двигаться, и Эмгыр кратко сказал:

— Меня излечили от мисетере.

Он продолжил писать, ничего не добавив, но ему и не нужно было. Он был излечен без всякой помпы, без триумфального прибытия мага или алхимика — что означало, конечно же, что у него было лекарство, может даже с самого начала. Цири даже представлять не нужно было, как отреагировал Геральт.

— И ты не попросил его простить тебя или остаться? — раздраженно спросила она.

— Ради тебя, я должен был, — тихо сказал Эмгыр. — Ради себя, я не мог. Видишь ли, он не любит меня.

— Но ты бы держал его подле себя, если бы обманывал его? — сложив руки спросила Цири.

— Ты не видишь смысла в различии? Мне казалось что это дало бы ему — шанс. Просьба о жалости не оставила бы и его. — Он чуть пожал плечами. — Все мы подвержены безрассудным поступкам. Кстати говоря, Цирилла, я полагаю, что Морвран показал себя достойно, потому что ты должна будешь или выйти за него замуж, или увидеть, как его обезглавят, до конца этой недели.

— Да, он сказал мне, — она позволила ему сменить тему, но после того, как они согласились о дате, она пошла искать главу придворного персонала. Он смог найти для нее несколько обломков шахматных фигур. Цири укладывала их в бархатный мешочек, когда прибыл посланник с призывом в кабинет к Эмгыру. Она вошла, и он сказал:

— Возможно, ты могла бы также отправить и это: только закончили изготавливать. — Он толкнул по столу к ней маленькую коробочку, открыв которую она увидела, что внутри лежал палец из метеоритной стали, обработанной золотом, и с крохотными сапфирами в сложных узлах. — Оно зачаровано малым элементалем, который согласился принять этот дом в обмен на службу.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, удерживая себя от того, чтобы назвать его упрямым идиотом: эта штука только гарантированно еще сильнее разозлит Геральта. Она взяла это с собой, когда спустилась в город, и нашла постоялый двор, где остановились Золтан с Лютиком.

— Можете найти его? Следуйте за трупами монстров: я уверена, что Геральт вымещает на них злобу.

— Твоя правда, девчушка, — сказал Золтан, в то время как Лютик клялся жизнью и душой найти его, а затем неуверенно спросил. — Он вернется с нами?

— Не знаю, — Цири и вправду не знала. — Передай ему, чтобы не открывал мешок, пока не перестанет злиться.

#

Геральт вздохнул, потирая руки над маленьким дымящим костром, который только сейчас удалось разжечь в покинутой избушке. Черт, он действительно размяк. Один раз только ополоснуло болотной водой, и вот он уже дрожит у костра как старик вместо того, чтобы просто ехать дальше за наградой и кружкой эля в деревенской таверне. Кисти ломило, особенно болело вокруг обрубка, и отсутствие пальца сказывалось на захвате.

Он услышал лошадей затем голос Лютика где-то за десять минут до того, как они добрались до избушки: он вздохнул и открыл дверь, выпуская едва теплый воздух и впуская их, что не казалось хорошей сделкой.

— Кто из них отправил вас?

— Цири, — сказал Золтан.

— Эмгыр, — сказал Лютик, пихнув локтем Золтана.

Геральт закатил глаза.

— Прекращай, — сказал он Лютику. — Что сказала Цири?

— Она выходит замуж через три дня, — ответил Лютик. — Погоди-ка, теперь уже через два дня. Она хочет, чтобы ты там был. Ты ведь не откажешь ей? Мы все еще можем успеть, если отправимся прямо сейчас...

Геральт посмотрел на Золтана. Тот вздохнул, покачал головой и вытащил маленький бархатный мешочек.

— Это для тебя, но она сказала не открывать, пока не перестанешь злиться.

Геральт хмыкнул.

— Долго же это будет.

Мешочек был наполнен небольшими твердыми неровными предметами, у некоторых были острые кромки. Он закинул его глубоко в седельную сумку, не ощупывая, чтобы узнать больше.

Золтан посмотрел, как он убирал мешочек, и кивнул.

— И вот еще, — он отдал ему маленькую и на удивление тяжелую коробочку. Он не сказал, от кого она.

Геральт открыл крышку и сжал челюсти. Палец из золота и стали сел как влитой на обрубок: он внезапно сжался и начал сгибаться и разгибаться вместе с ладонью. Это было именно то, что он только начал хотеть, только Эмгыр, очевидно, уже подумал об этом неделю назад и сделал это в десять раз лучше, чем Геральт смог бы устроить. Это лишь разозлило его сильнее.

— Приятно было увидеться. Можете остаться на ночь. Практически уверен, что прошлые владельцы мертвы, — он надел все еще мокрые ботинки и подобрал седельные сумки.

— Подожди, — сказал вышедший за ним Лютик. — Геральт, я не знаю, из-за чего вы поссорились...

— Не скажу, из-за чего, — сказал Геральт, но Лютик даже не остановился.

— ... но ты не можешь со мной так поступить!

— С _тобой_?

— Мой _цикл_! — сказал Лютик. — Последняя песня! Я уже написал конец, и все _не так_ , все неправильно...

— Пока, Лютик, — раздраженно сказал Геральт, закидывая себя на Плотву. Он нагнулся, чтобы пожать руку Золтану. — Увидимся, Золтан. Присмотри для меня за Цири.

— Да, парень, присмотрю, — сказал Золтан. — Удачи на дороге.

— Спасибо, — Геральт пустил Плотву рысью, не обращая внимания на вопль Лютика:

— _Это не удовлетворительно с точки зрения повествования!_ — раздалось сзади.

Он обошел семнадцать поселков за пять дней, убивая утопцев, накеров, гулей дюжинами и уничтожая группы бандитов. Так он добрался до берега, умудрился найти торговца из Скеллиге, который более чем наполовину был пиратом, возвращавшегося на Острова и согласившегося взять его с собой в качестве пассажира. Однажды Геральт проснулся и услышал, как матросы снаружи комнаты обсуждали сумму выкупа, которую запросят за него у Эмгыра. Он разъярился настолько, что выбил дверь, убил капитана и всех, кто стоял снаружи и пытался двинуть ему по голове, потом приставил меч к горлу первого помощника и сказал добраться до Островов за три дня, если не хочет присоединиться к убитым.

Он не спал все три дня, пока не показался Ард Скеллиг, а затем прыгнул за борт и поплыл к берегу, не дожидаясь, пока корабль пристанет к причалу среди своего клана. Под водой сапфиры на металлическом пальце странно сияли, хорошо освещая мутную воду и отгоняя утопцев. Он поднялся в горы мокрый и наполовину оцепеневший от холода, и лихорадочно чихал, пока не набрел на горстку друидов, что жили в пещерах и собирали травы. Они выдали ему спальное место у огня, и несколько месяцев он провел с ними, изучая новые алхимические формулы и варя зелья — в перерыве между приступами кашля, который не вылечило ни одно зелье.

— Лучше бы тебе несколько месяцев пожить где-нибудь на юге, неважно, есть там Черные или нет, — сказал один из братьев.

— Переживу, — мрачно сказал Геральт.

До анклава доходило мало вестей, но даже сюда в конечном счете добрались новости о свадьбе принцессы Цириллы с лордом Морвраном Воорхисом, и о падении Третогора. Они также услышали о том, как реданские убийцы покусились на жизнь императора Нильфгаарда. Геральт резко прервал долгое подробное описание сверкающих лезвий, покрытых зеленью дюжин видов ядов, в которое пустился довольный рассказчик:

— Он выжил?

— Да, вот досада, — чуть сдувшись, сказал тот, а остальные слушатели в раздражении посмотрели на Геральта, который испортил рассказ. Он встал и отошел от костра. Напряжение в животе раздуло ярость заново, и еще сильнее он разозлился, когда поймал себя на том, что напрягал слух, пытаясь услышать остальную часть рассказа об ужасной ране, которую нанесли Эмгыру, и о долгих неделях, в течение которых он находился на волоске от смерти, хотя Геральт прекрасно знал, что, если Эмгыр не умер, последствиями атаки скорее всего стали пятнадцать минут головной боли из-за легкой царапины, если отставить в сторону поэтические вольности.

Когда выглянуло весеннее солнце, Геральт наконец-то распрощался с грудным кашлем и вернулся к цивилизации. Он бродил по деревням на Островах, берясь за небольшие задания для ведьмака и продавая яйца гарпий алхимикам, чтобы заработать на мясо и хлеб, а также на местную медовуху, на которую ему, наверное, не стоило так налегать, пытаясь сделать вид, будто он не страдает от смертельной скуки. Он не стал посещать Керис или Хьялмара или любой город, где раньше останавливался. Если кто-то узнавал его имя, он в тот же день покидал деревню.

— Что за спешка? — громко засмеялась старуха, когда он торопливо выезжал после того, как мужик в таверне спросил, зовут ли его «Геральд из Сливии или как его там». Как только она спросила, Геральт с величайшему раздражению осознал, что пытался не дать вестям о нем добраться до Эмгыра. Он не снимая носил перчатки.

Его бесило собственное неравнодушие, но не мог перестать, поэтому продолжал убивать утопцев, сирен и бешеных медведей за небольшие деньги — доля ведьмака — словно мог так доказать Эмгыру, что тот неправ, если достаточно долго будет так делать. Наступило лето, и таверны полнились вестями о наступлении Нильфгаарда. Радовид потерял Роггевен. Люди болтали, что принцесса Цирилла вела атаку, а затем самолично удержала войска от разграбления.

Геральт сердито наклонился над кружкой, пытаясь не думать, почему Эмгыр сам не повел войска, пытался быть равнодушным к ответу, когда этот вопрос задал кто-то другой, и после того, как матрос сказал: «Все еще плохо со здоровьем из-за убийц? Говорят, он не доживет до Йуле», Геральт отодвинул наполовину полную кружку и вышел, злясь еще больше. Он знал, что это чепуха: все в Скеллиге хотели, чтобы Эмгыр умер, они будут говорить, что он при смерти, если тот просто порежется бумагой. Если он действительно умрет, это будет не слух, это прогремит через океан. Убийцы не добрались до него, все с ним в порядке, да и кого это волнует.

Геральт спал на холоде под деревом, свернувшись вокруг крошечного костра, который приходилось зажигать заново каждые пару часов. Посреди ночи он сел, потер лицо и жестко сказал:

— Ладно, он мертв, — просто на всякий случай сказал он. — Он уже умер. И что? Ты же и так не собирался возвращаться? — Он встал и порылся в седельных сумках, достал из глубин бархатный мешочек от Цири, который он так и не открыл. Он все еще злился, но если это должно было что-то изменить хоть когда-нибудь, не было смысла ждать, чтобы узнать.

Это были обломки шахматных фигурок из любимого Эмгыром комплекта. Насколько он видел, это были случайные фигурки. Он взял одну и вдохнул, но запах Эмгыра уже выветрился: слишком долго пролежали на дне кожаной сумки. Геральт выложил их на пеньке и попытался разгадать сообщение, если оно было. Когда они были сломаны? Он и Эмгыр играли ими на берегу Понтара перед тем, как он направился на переговоры с Роше. На следующий день он оказался в тюрьме в Новиграде, а Эмгыр... разбил свой комплект...

Геральт в ярости смахнул рукой все фигурки с пня. Какого черта, Цири. Он уже знал. Он знал, что Эмгыр любил его. Геральт лег обратно, полыхая от гнева. В чем смысл? В том, чтобы он пожалел? Если Эмгыр этого хотел, то мог бы умолять остаться вместо того, чтобы цепляться за него, двигая его по доске. Эмгыр был слишком горд. И поэтому не перестанет делать так и дальше. Скорее, _не сможет_ перестать. Он будет манипулировать во сне, если забудет сделать это днем.

Но следующим утром Геральт провел полчаса в поисках всех обломков под кустами, прежде чем продолжить ехать. Ему не понравилось. Он постоянно натыкался на нечто подобное, на бесполезные сломанные куски, запрятанные в руинах, словно кто-то из давно умерших считал их драгоценностями, и со стороны это всегда казалось таким печальным идиотизмом. Но он не мог и заставить себя оставить их позади.

Это так его взбесило, что специально постарался исчезнуть, словно мстил. Он заходил в таверны поздно ночью или рано во второй половине дня, чтобы купить еды, и когда он не жарил добычу на огне, то обменивался с фермером. Он отпустил бороду и носил капюшон, скрылся от глаз. Он казался себе подлым, мелочным, и был доволен каждый раз, когда проходил как призрак через очередную деревню, и однажды ночью, стоя под сентябрьским ливнем с грозой, обнаружил в глуши, где было шесть избушек, написанное на хорошей бумаге водостойкими чернилами объявление: _На случай, если ведьмак по имени Геральт из Ривии прочитает это, о его добром здравии был бы рад узнать тот, кто сердечно привязан к нему._

Он проигнорировал это и нашел то же самое объявление в следующих четырех деревушках: кто-то ездил по всему Скеллиге и развешивал их. Он бы оставил их, но мысли о них сидели в голове, и через три недели в Сворлаге он нашел свежее объявление, еще пахнувшее чернилами: на нем теперь было написано _был бы очень рад_.

И вот он все-таки заставил Эмгыра умолять, и не о возвращении, а просто дать весточку, что не разлагается где-нибудь в безымянной канаве в Скеллиге из-за того, что водной бабе повезло. Он одновременно наслаждался триумфом от победы и чувствовал себя говнюком. Он нацарапал _я в порядке_ внизу на бумаге. Затем зашел в трактир, заплатил за комнату на ночь и ванну, подстригся и привел в порядок бороду.

Когда он снова начал останавливаться в тавернах и иногда показывать лицо на улицах, объявления пропали так же быстро, как появились. Но теперь он неизбежно слышал больше вестей, и вскоре перестал заставлять себя не прислушиваться. В Темерии царил мир, и урожай, судя по всему, удался. Но Радовид выиграл пару важных сражений на севере Редании, противясь завоеванию, и по всей стране возникали очаги эпидемии появления некрофагов.

И это были не просто обычные колонии трупоедов, которые нажирались на падших в битве, как это обычно бывало во время войн. Радовид приказал реданской армии даже не бороться с ними. Они не хоронили своих мертвых. Отходя, они оставляли за собой трупы на полях подобно семенам, поднимая гулей и накеров, чтобы те были вместо них на передовой. Они даже зарывали куски трупов в зерно и отправляли в Новиград под нейтральными флагами, продавали груз нильфгаардской армии, чтобы запах привлекал некрофагов по ночам в лагеря на фронте. Радовид превращал монстров в орудия войны, руша достижения тысяч лет цивилизации только ради того, чтобы удержать корону на голове, разоряя собственное государство и народ.

Геральт стискивал челюсти и сжимал в ладонях кружку, желая взяться за серебряный меч, и знал, что ему не этого хотелось. Он не мог продолжал притворяться, будто Эмгыр ошибался насчет него. Сложной задачи по исчезновению было достаточно, чтобы занять его мозг, но теперь, когда вызов исчез, мозг снова изголодался по трудной задаче. Он не хотел идти по Пути, выслеживая утопцев и сирен. Он хотел быть там, делать что-то, что займет его на более долгий период времени, чем вылазка из города, и было все труднее оставаться уверенным, что он не вернется.

В конце октября Лютик обнаружил его в таверне в Ард Скеллиг, схватил его за руку и сказал:

— Геральт, наконец-то. Я тебя несколько недель искал.

Вначале это казалось первым ходом, началом гамбита, и какая-то его часть загорелась интересом. Он вздохнул и спросил:

— Тебя Эмгыр прислал? — он добавил раздражения в голос, но не чувствовал его на самом деле.

— Нет, — ответил Лютик. — Но Геральт, ты должен вернуться. Ты не можешь позволить ему умереть в одиночестве, думая лишь о том, чтобы увидеть тебя напоследок.

— Мхм, — Геральт сложил руки. И вот _это_ выбрал Эмгыр? — Полагаю, он все еще страдает от яда, которым его отравили во время покушения?

— Что? А, это. Нет, убийцы Радовида даже не добрались до его комнаты. Это лекарство. Лекарство от мисетере, — сказал Лютик. — Оно наносит вред сердцу.

Геральт поднялся из-за стола к себе в комнату и машинально упаковал вещи. Одну за другой вернул обломки шахматных фигурок в мешочек. Каким-то образом вошло в привычку расставлять их на каминной полке каждый раз, как он снимал комнату. Он начал чувствовать что-то помимо гнева, когда смотрел на них. Кажется, он все-таки провел слишком много времени.

Это не гамбит. Он знал это. Эмгыр бы не послал Лютика рассказать такую ложь. И уж точно бы не отправил Лютика рассказать такую правду. Но, быть может, когда Эмгыр узнал, что умирает, он позволил себе сломаться настолько, чтобы сказать _был бы очень рад_ , чтобы ему не пришлось умирать, гадая.

Геральт спустился, оплатил счета и проследовал за Лютиком в порт на первый попавшийся корабль, идущий в Новиград. Платил Лютик. Геральт почти все время в пути стоял на носу, где ледяные брызги от волн долетали до лица, чтобы не думать. В Новиграде он пошел за Лютиком с корабля через улицы — на дюжинах крыш развевалось черное солнце, нильфгаардские патрули следили за порядком — вплоть до Храмового острова, и затем в кабинет, а по другую сторону стола...

— Самое время, блядь, — сказал Дийкстра. — Тебе что, пришлось заглянуть в каждую ебучую таверну в Скеллиге?

— Почти что! — воскликнул Лютик. — Никто не хотел со мной говорить.

— Что за черт, — сказал Геральт, развернулся и схватил Лютика за ворот, разрываясь между безумной яростью и надеждой. — Действительно ли с Эмгыром что-то не так? — угрожающе спросил он.

— Ну, разумеется, да! — прохрипел Лютик, хватаясь за запястья Геральта.

— Он _вот-вот умрет_?

— Все это так относительно, — пискнул Лютик. — Если взять, к примеру, продолжительность жизни высшего вампира, наверняка мы все вот-вот...

— Я идиот, — Геральт оттолкнул его и повернулся к двери.

— Хотя бы в этом мы сошлись, — сказал Дийкстра. — Куда, блядь, ты собрался, ведьмак?

— Обратно в таверну, из которой Лютик меня достал.

— Хрена лысого, — сказал Дийкстра. — У нас нет времени на эту чепуху. Чокнутый кусок дерьма по имени Радовид гоняет нас по обе стороны Буйне, и мне нужно, чтобы Эмгыр занял мозги войной, а не вашими брачными танцами. Пойди вниз по коридору и помирись с ним. Почему бы и нет. Все равно я не стал бы молчать о том, что ты прибежал сюда со слезами на глазах, как сопливый ребенок, когда поверил, что он вправду умирает.

Геральт стиснул челюсти.

— Иди нахуй, Дийкстра. — Он захлопнул дверь. Теперь он стоял снаружи один и видел прямо по коридору витиевато украшенные двери в кабинет, которые охраняли шесть имперских стражников. Эмгыр был прямо здесь, а до Скеллиге плыть две недели, и еще три недели вычищать утопцев, чтобы заработать на проезд. Геральт ругнулся себе под нос и зашагал к двери.

— Откройте, — резко сказал он. Стража узнала его и открыла двери.

— Полагаю, есть важная причина... — начал Эмгыр, поднимая голову, и замер.

— Это _ты_ повесил те объявления? — потребовал Геральт, снимая мечи и арбалет через голову. — Или это тоже Дийкстра?

— Что сделал Дийкстра? — Эмгыр неподвижно за ним наблюдал. Геральт снял рукавицы и кинул их в угол комнаты.

— Заставил меня поверить, что лекарство от мисетере повредило тебе сердце, — мрачно сказал Геральт. Он сел в кресло напротив стола, чтобы снять ботинки.

— На удивление поэтично с его стороны, — сказал Эмгыр. — Объявления действительно были от меня, поэтому даже нельзя сказать, что он так уж и неправ. — Он снял с плеч должностную цепь, встал и обошел стол, чтобы схватить в кулак волосы и грубо поцеловать Геральта, пока тот яростно сражался с застежками доспехов. Они не разговаривали еще довольно долгое время. Как оказалось, многие вещи не зависели от мисетере.

Потом Геральт сел на ковер и пропустил ладонь через пропитанные потом волосы. Черт, ему нужно помыться.

— Я все еще злюсь на тебя.

— Другого я и не ожидал, — сказал Эмгыр, облокотившись на локоть, но его хищные глаза смотрели на Геральта с чем-то, похожим на нежность, какую только могли выразить.

— Но сейчас, я, пожалуй, больше зол на Дийкстру, — нехотя сказал Геральт.

— Надо не забыть его наградить. Мне жаль, что тебя заставили вернуться таким грубым способом.

— А _ты_ как планировал? — спросил Геральт, потому что план, разумеется, был.

Эмгыр пожал плечами.

— Ты ведьмак. Я собирался предложить контракт.

— Контракт.

Эмгыр поднялся и пошел к столу. Было странно наблюдать за ним. Он не был прекрасной чародейкой и даже привлекательным парнем, закаленным тяжелым трудом или воинской службой. Эмгыр держал себя в приличной форме, но Геральту никогда осознанно не хотелось просто... смотреть на него. А теперь он жадно рассматривал его после долгого расставания: широкие плечи и спина, широкие бедра, даже жирок на животе и по бокам: все выбрито согласно нильфгаардской традиции, вымыто, соскоблено и смазано маслом, так что Геральт мог одним плавным движением скользнуть ладонью от плеч до ягодиц. Он уже это сделал и хотел сделать так еще, хотел уткнуться носом в ямку под затылком, хотел пройтись губами по ключицам. Он _хотел_.

Эмгыр рылся в бумагах на столе и говорил:

— У тебя почти неисчерпаемые запасы упрямства, но я счел, что даже с учетом этого где-то через год твое терпение по отношению к, скажем так, проторенному Пути иссякнет. Нашел, — он вытащил свернутый и запечатанный пергамент из угла. — Я собирался отправить это в конце недели.

Он повернулся и увидел, как Геральт наблюдает за ним, лицо его приняло выражение, словно он разрывался между удовлетворением и раздражением. Геральт улыбнулся и придал лицу еще более похотливое выражение. Эмгыр сжал губы. Замечательно. Геральт протянул руку.

— Что же, дай сюда.

Эмгыр, сохраняя раздраженное выражение на лице, отдал ему пергамент и многозначительно начал одеваться. Геральт с сожалением громко вздохнул, чтобы подразнить его, и сломал печать.

— Так что ты собирался... — горло сжалось, когда он прочитал:

_Реданская армия нацеленно спровоцировала на фронте эпидемию некрофагов, что угрожает наводнением всего Севера монстрами на несколько поколений вперед,_

Он опустил пергамент, закрыл ладонью лицо, посмеиваясь, и сказал:

— Я больше никогда не буду играть с тобой в шахматы, гениальный сукин ты сын.


End file.
